True Love
by Iceyicecream
Summary: My memories of the years before I became a softmor are still lost. I'm lost...I can't see clearly. What really happened in my past that forced me to forget? Who's the one who I loved so much and mourning for? My love...please save me. I need you...
1. Chapter 1: Old Friends United

**True Love**

**By: Iceyicecream**

**True Love**

**Chapter One: Old Friends Unit**

Monday morning Mikan was packing all her belongings together getting ready to go to the academy. She had just turned fourteen in January and was given an invitation from Gauken Alice Academy to attend their school. Mikan had long auburn hair that she always loved to put in a ponytail. She was crying the night before because the letter had said that she wouldn't be able to see her grandfather for a long time until she graduated from the school. Mikan was putting her final personal items into a suitcase when her grandfather walked into her room. "This is the best remember?" Her grandfather said soothingly, "You get to explore the new city and life, unlike here you go to a small village school that is disconnected from all the high and mighty towns and won't you also be able to see Hortaru-San again?

"Yeah," Mikan said sadly, "I guess so."

"Don't be sad Mikan, or I'll be even more worried when you leave me here."

"Grandpa, I'm going to miss you so much!"

"I'll miss you too Mikan, and don't forget to write to me."

"I'll won't!"

"Oh! The car came early then expected."

A black Mercedes pulled up to the curb in front of Mikan's grandfather's house. A man in a black suit came from the driver's seat and opened the back door for Mikan to get in. Mikan grabbed her suitcases and other things she had packed and hurried outside to go into the car. "Bye grandpa!" Mikan yelled waving her hand wildly towards her grandfather.

"Bye, bye Mikan! Don't forget to write!" Mikan's grandfather yelled.

The back door closed once Mikan was seated in the car. Mikan turned around to the back window and waved to her grandfather and he waved back. Mikan kept waving until she couldn't see him anymore. In about thirty minutes, they were already at the gate of the academy. The whole academy was a titanic size. A metal gate was around the whole perimeter of the academy. Once Mikan had shut the door of the Mercedes, it quickly backed away and drove out of site. Mikan walked up to the big gate entrance that was guarded by a police man. Mikan walked up to the gigantic gate and saw a man on the ground sleeping. Mikan walked up to the man and thought he was a teacher or a worker for the academy. "Excuse me," Mikan said in an innocent voice, "Do you know how to get the police man to let you into the academy?"

The man looked up at Mikan and the put his head back down. "Go into that silver car and tell to driver that you're a student of the academy and then, he'll take you right inside." Said the man while pointing to the car.

"Thank you, mister!"

Mikan walked to the car and when Mikan was almost half way to the car, the man chuckled and then whistled a little tune.

When Mikan was half way to the car, another man came running after her. "It's a trap!" the man yelled, "Don't go into the car!"

Before Mikan could fully understand what the man had said, a pair of hands were on her shoulders. The hands were gripping her shoulders very tightly and Mikan could also feel the man trembling. Mikan quickly put her hands over the man's hand and instantly flipped the man. The man came crashing down on the ground and mad a tremble shirking noise. She quickly ran behind the man who saved her from being abducted by those people. "Who exactly are you anyways?" asked Mikan staring up at the man's face.

The man had shoulder length hair and was blonde. He wore an earring on his left ear and was dressed up like a woman would. His eyes sparkled, his eyes were blue, and his hair was tied up in a pony tail. "My name is Narumi Anjo and I'm a teacher at this school." Said Narumi.

"My name is Mikan Sakura and I got a letter sent from here that told me that I should enroll into this school."

The man, who was beside the fence, ran towards the silver car and then when the car door shut, the car drove away. Mikan and Narumi were the last ones left in front of the gate. "Mikan-Chan do you know what an Alice is?" asked Narumi.

"No, what is it?" Mikan asked.

"It's a power that only a few people posses when they are born or, when the slowly get older, their Alices start to develop."

"That sounds so awesome to have!" Mikan said excitedly, "What's your Alice Narumi-Sensei?"

"Well… I'll give you a h-"

At that moment, the brick wall that was a few yards away from Mikan and Narumi exploded. The blast made Mikan and Narumi tumble over a few feet.

Mikan looked up and saw a boy around her age wearing a black cat mask. The boy was on top of the disfigured wall and was staring out at the blue sky. Then, Mikan suddenly had a flash back of a boy who just flicked her in the head. Then, the image was shattered from the sound of someone crying in the distance. Mikan looked around to see who was the one responsible for the action. A little boy with dark red hair was sitting on the ground and looked helplessly for someone. Then, Mikan saw something red and black hurling towards the boy. Mikan hurled herself towards the boy and slid on the ground on the hard chunks of the brick wall. Mikan could feel something suddenly hitting Mikan on the back of her neck. Mikan held the child tighter and tried not to scream but, Mikan made a moaning sound and trying to keep the boy shielded by anything dangerous. A few minutes later, Mikan let go of the boy and then she automatically clutched her neck where she felt the pain. When Mikan looked at the boy, he looked perfectly fine besides him crying. Mikan watched as the little boy was reunited with his mother and father.

Mikan slowly and steadily stood up and looked at Narumi and the boy with the mask. Narumi got a whip that was a greenish color and the whip end wrapped around the boy's leg like it had a life of its own. Narumi yanked on the other end of the whip and the boy came crashing onto the ground. When the boy hit the ground his mask came off. Mikan eyes widen as how handsome the boy looked but didn't say anything. The boy's raven-black hair shined from the sun reflecting. Mikan could barely see his eyes but could tell that the eyes were crimson and was filled with rage and hatred. "He looks familiar some how." Mikan thought to herself, "Have I met him before when I was younger?"

Mikan looked up at Narumi and asked, "Who is he?"

"This young man here is Natsume Hyuuga. He's fourteen and his birthday is in November 27. His Alice is Fire and he has a bad attitude all the time so, I'd try not to get on his bad side or something might happen to you or your hair."

"You per-!" Natsume screamed but, before he could finish his sentence, Narumi blew into Natsume's ear and then, he fell unconscious.

Narumi put Natsume on top of his left shoulder and extended his hand towards Mikan. "Shall we go, Mikan-Chan?" asked Narumi.

"Okay." Mikan stuttered to say.

Mikan accepted his hand and then Narumi nodded to the guard and then the gigantic gates opened and Mikan, Narumi, and Natsume went into the academy.

Narumi lead Mikan into a huge room furnished like a living room. Four large windows were placed at the left hand side of where the two large couches were put into place. The place was tidy and was practical sparkling with cleanness. Narumi quickly but, carefully laid Natsume on one of the large couches. Narumi stretched his back outward and then made a brief look around the place and then turned to Mikan. "Mikan-Chan, I'll be leaving for a while so please don't leave the room unless an adult tells you too alright?"

He said with a smile. "Alright…I'll wait until you come back then." Mikan replied with a smile.

Once again he smiled and then he left the room. It was quiet and unbearable to see the boy around Mikan's age sleeping. Mikan sat on the couch facing the one Natsume was sleeping on and made a heavy sigh. "Natsume," Mikan said looking up at the ceiling, "Did I meet you when I was small?"

Mikan looked at Natsume hoping that he would reply but, not a word came from his lips. Mikan flipped her hair that was in her face to the side. "Did I have a crush on you? Why can't I remember anything before first grade? What happened to make this happen?!"

Mikan put her face on her hands and just stayed like that for a few minutes.

Then, Mikan heard something stir and then looked at Natsume. Mikan took a few steps towards him but, before she could make it over to him, he had already woken up and sitting up straight. It made Mikan flinch back and look at him with her eyes widen. "Why do you talk so much?! You stupid idiot! Why are you in the same room as me you cow, pervert, molester! Are you Naru's perverted daughter?!"

"For your information, I'm not his daughter and I'm not all those things you called me you fox!" Mikan screamed back.

Natsume got pissed off and went up to Mikan and put her in a head lock. Then, made her fall onto the couch that he was just laying on. Before Mikan could curse at him for doing that, one of the large windows was broken into by a boy with blonde hair. He rolled on the floor and looked outside the window to see if anyone was watching him from outside. The boy went towards Natsume and saw him over Mikan and his face turned bright red. He turned away and looked out the window. A few seconds past and then, Mikan realized that she was under Natsume. She pushed him away and ran towards the door but, before she could run out, Natsume was holding the door shut.

Mikan tugged and tugged but, he was much stronger then Mikan was. Natsume put his free left arm around Mikan's waist and carried her like a sack of potatoes. Mikan punched and kicked at him to make him let go. He dumped Mikan on the couch again and lifted up her skirt and peeked under. Mikan faced turned red with embarrassment while Natsume's face made a sinister smile. Mikan sat straight up an put her hands in front of her skirt so if he tried again he wouldn't succeed. Mikan, the blonde haired boy, and Natsume heard the sound of the people coming towards the room. "Natsume, we got to go now, before we get caught." The blonde haired boy already positioning himself to jump out of the window.

"Alright Luca, see ya…polka dotted panties." Natsume said with a smirk.

Mikan turned bright red and then stood up. "You bastard, you molester, you…PERVERT!"

"Whatever." Natsume said while walking towards the broken window, "Let's get out of here Luca."

"Alright," Luca said without really understanding what he said to Mikan.

They both jumped out and then fled the scene and left Mikan there in shock. Mikan couldn't help but curse at that stupid, idiotic, perverted, fox! She couldn't believe a guy like him would do such a thing!

The large double door crashed open with Narumi rushing inside to see what had happen. He looked around and then looked at Mikan with a questioning look on his face. Without Mikan even thinking, she ran towards Narumi and hugged onto his chest. Narumi was a few feet higher then Mikan. He started to smooth her hair down and try to calm her down. After about thirty minutes of telling what happen to her, Narumi tried to make Mikan super duper happy. "Taa, Daa!" Narumi said while pulling something from behind his back.

"What's that?" Mikan asked with a confused look.

"This is you school uniform that you will be wearing. Isn't this great?! The principle accepted you into he academy!"

"I'm so happy! Now I can go and see Hortaru!"

"Well…I'll get out and let you change into your clothes."

"Okay."

Narumi closed the door behind him while Mikan put the uniform against her chest to see how it looked. It was a long sleeved black shirt with a collar, a pair of black shoes with, long knee-high black socks, a mini skirt with dark red and red checkered patterns, a head band with the same patterns as the skirt, and a dark red gem on a silver chain. When Mikan finished changing she looked herself up and down from the large mirror that was against the wall behind the coach that Mikan was sitting on. Mikan put the necklace into the sun and saw it shine so bright it was hard to see anything. It wasn't any ordinary stone but, Mikan couldn't but a finger on what kind of gem it was so, Mikan just put the necklace on. Mikan heard a knock on the door and opened it. Narumi looked Mikan up and down and then made a whistling sound that made Mikan blush. "You look stunning Mikan-Chan!" Narumi said.

"Thanks." Mikan said looking at her feet, "Um…Narumi-Sensei can I ask you something?"

"Yes what is it?"

Mikan pulled out the necklace that was under her shirt and showed it to him, "This isn't a regular gem is it?" Mikan asked, "Whose is this?"

"You'll see sooner or later while you're in the academy."

"Does everyone have one?"

"Yes but, they don't know what's for either so, don't bother asking them about it."

"Alright, Sensei."

"One more thing."

"What is it, Sensei?"

"Don't show yours to anyone except to a teacher, is that understood?"

"Why?"

"Yours is very…unique and many people will do anything to get their hands on it."

"Alright then."

Narumi extended his hand towards Mikan and said with a smile, "Let's go to your homeroom!"

"Alright!" Mikan said happily.


	2. Chapter 2: Class' New Student

**True Love**

**By: Iceyicecream**

**True Love**

**Chapter Two: The Class' New Student**

When Narumi opened the door into Mikan's new homeroom, she was dumbfounded. She saw a boy moving in mid-air, a doodle wiggling about, a girl making chemistry, and other unusual things. Then, in all the mist and super natural things, she found her beloved friend Hortaru. She couldn't mistake her best friend's beautiful figure. She had short black-violet hair and beautiful violet eyes working on something on her desk. Hortaru was to busy to notice Mikan swiftly running towards her. Mikan tackled Hortaru onto the floor. "Hortaru! I've missed you for so long! You've grow even taller and you've even became more beautiful!"

"What are you doing here idiot?" Hortaru said with her poker face.

"I came to see you!" Mikan replied happily.

Hortaru became ticked off, "Is that the only reason why you came?" Hortaru asked while slowly trying to get something on her desk with Mikan clinging onto her.

"Yep!" Mikan said without a care in the world.

Then suddenly, something hit the back of Mikan's head. Mikan was sprawled on the floor next to Hortaru's desk. When Mikan recovered she saw a robot standing behind her who looked some what like Mikan. When Mikan looked up at Hortaru to see why the thing or robot hit her, she saw Hortaru holding a controller. "That's what you get for coming to a place that is dangerous." Hortaru said coldly.

"Hortaru…why?" Mikan said while trying to hold back her tears.

Narumi came just in time before Mikan could start to cry. "Well…it looks like you two have met each other already. Mikan-Chan, this is Yu Tobita."

Yu Tobita was a boy with blonde hair that went straight down up to his forehead, large glasses that were as round as a round container, he was wearing the same thing that Mikan and Hortaru were wearing except he had shorts that went up to his knees with the same patterns, and had a black tie on the collar of his long sleeved shirt. "He-hell-hello…Sa-Sak-Sakura-San." Yu said nervously.

"Hello, Tobita-San." Mikan said with a smile.

Tobita turned bright red and quickly turned away. Hortaru and Narumi knew it was love at first sight but, Mikan thought it was just a little to warm in the classroom and he had a fever. "Are you alright Tobita-San? You look a little red." Mikan said while trying to see his face.

"N-no, I'm per-perfectly fine Sakura-San." Tobita said still keeping his head down from her view.

"If you say so."

The bell rung for school to be in session, all the students stopped talking to one another and went to their desk. Mikan and Narumi went in the front of the classroom and Narumi wrote Mikan's name on the board. "Now, students, today we have a new student who will be joining us today!" Narumi said pointing to Mikan, "Her name is Mikan Sakura. Her Alice is unknown right now but, we know that she has an Alice but, it isn't full formed so, we aren't really sure what kind it is.'

The students started to talk about but, were silenced by Narumi's whistle, everyone faced the front with confused looks. "Please calm down students! We will find out what her Alice is and once we do we will let you all know! Now, for Mikan-Chan's assigned seat." Narumi said, "Hmm…who should I put you next to?"

Mikan looked at Hortaru but, Hortaru was too concerned about whatever she was making to look up at Mikan. "Oh, perfect!" Narumi said, "I'll put you over there."

Narumi pointed to a seat that was in the back corner near next to the large window. Mikan went to her assigned seat and sat down and looked at her next door neighbor. "Hello." Mikan said happily.

-Silence-

"My name is Mikan Sakura. What's yours?" She asked again.

-Silence-

"Are you even awake?" She said with a little bit of anger in her voice.

-Silence-

The boy had a manga book on his head and his head was up straight looking up at the ceiling. Mikan started to get ticked off as she sensed as if the guy was avoiding her on purpose. Mikan couldn't take it anymore! Mikan smacked the manga book off of his face so she could see his face. Her eyes widen and her heart skipped a beat. But, she didn't know why this was happening. Why did she have to sit next to HIM!

His eye lids opened and then he turned his head to the person who knocked off his manga book. Then he had to say it out loud. "Well, hello Polka Dotted Panties."

Mikan became bright red. She got one of the books that was lying on his desk and slapped his face with it. Everyone made a gasp of horror. "What the hell is your problem Natsume?!" Mikan yelled at him not caring who was watching her, "I don't care even if you were the scariest guy around here, I don't think you'd say that you idiot, pervert!"

Natsume just stared at Mikan with a blank expression and the stare made Mikan uncomfortable. Then, Mikan could hear a few girls whispering. "Who is she?" A girl with black shoulder length hair that was permed, "Is she his friend from when he went to regular school? Did you see the way she smacked that manga book off Hyuuga-San's face?"

Mikan scooted over toward Yu and whispered, "Who is the girl with the perm?"

"Oh, that's Sumire Shoda. Her Alice is Cat and Dog Pheromone. She's fifteen and is the one who created the Luca-san and Natsume-san fan club." Yu replied.

"Hey Polka Dotted Panties, get your ass out of my way." Natsume said with the same bored look.

"Don't tell me what to do you-" ,but before Mikan could finish her sentence, Narumi made a high pitched whistling noise that made everyone look up from what they were doing.

"Stop the teasing Natsume-Kun, and Mikan-Chan try to be a little nicer." Narumi said while looking straight at Natsume.

Natsume only turned his head towards the window and keep his head turned that way. "Yes, Sensei." Mikan said with a sigh.

"Alright then", Narumi began, "Everyone, please look at the board for today's classes and birthdays."

Narumi started to write things down on the board with a yellow piece of chalk. Mikan wasn't paying much attention. "The nerve of that guy!" Mikan thought to herself, "I ought to smack him around a couple of times!"

Mikan's chest started to burn. "Ouch!" Mikan screamed.

Automatically, every student in the class turned their heads towards Mikan. She had pulled the necklace out and blew on it, everyone gasped dumbfounded. "Who gave you that?" A boy with a buzz cut hair style asked.

"I found it." Mikan lied.

Mikan tucked it back under her shirt and sat down at her desk. "She's lying," a boy with blonde hair said with a blank but, happy look on his face, "Narumi-Sensei said that I should keep it hidden but…now that I think of it, no one here has one except me. Why didn't Narumi-Sensei tell me? Whose is this? What is this?"

Mikan's eyes widened. "Who is that-"

"Boy" the boy said finishing Mikan's sentence, "My name is Yome Kokoro."

"My name is-"

"Mikan Sakura." Yome said.

"Yeah…"Mikan said.

Everyone heard the whistling sound once again and turned to the front. There was a list of classes:

_8:30-9:30 Algebra 2_

_9:30-10:15 P.E._

_10:15-11:15 Biology_

_11:15-12:15 Home ED_

_12:15-3:00 Practice for the upcoming Fire Dance._

_Birthdays: Natsume Hyuuga 15 years old Birthday: November 27 _

Narumi waited for a few minutes and then smiled and looked at Mikan. "Mikan-Chan." Narumi said, 'Do you know what a star ranking is?"

"Um…no, why what is it?" Mikan asked.

"You don't know what a star ranking is?!" Sumire said while making small chuckles, "Are you that stupid?!"

Before Mikan could say anything, the robot that looked like her smacked Sumire on the back of the head and made her fall unconscious for a few minutes. Sumire's posse gathered around her and tried to wake her up. When she recovered she had a huge bump on the back of her head. "What the hell did you do that for Imai-San?!" Sumire said rubbing the back of her head.

"She's not stupid but, she may act like it but…she's nothing like that. She's an innocent and pure girl who never did anything to offend anyone but, if they do something to her…she snaps. She might even have an Alice that is stronger and much more powerful then you and all your followers." Hortaru said.

"I bet you, she won't even get a star." Sumire said, "Not even the teachers know what her Alice is. If it was that rare, then they would already know it."

"They do know it." Yome said facing Narumi.

"What?!" said Mikan and Sumire, "What is it?!"

"Her Alice is the Alice of the true and legendary Nullification." Yome said, "There are some more Alices that Mikan has but…I can't explain what they are and how they work…they are very unique."

"Yome!" Narumi said, "Go outside and run ten laps around the school."

"Yes Sensei." Yome said while saluting to him.

Yome ran outside and started to run. Everyone looked at Narumi but, not a word came out of any of their mouths. Mikan broke the silence, "Um…Sensei, I have one more question."

"What is it?" Narumi said ruffling through his blonde hair.

"What is the Fire Dance?"

'You dumb ass!" Sumire said.

Sumire automatically got a slap in the face by Hortaru's robot again. "I'm the only one who gets to bully this stupid, idiot." Hortaru said.

Hortaru pulled out a gun that looked like a water gun and shot it at Sumire. Unknown green substance came out of the gun and splattered all over Sumire. She screamed and ran out of the classroom. Hortaru sighed and put away the gun in her desk. "The Fire Dance is an annual dance that we do every year." Yu said, "These two girls next to me will tell you more."

There were two girls on both sides of Yu and waving at Mikan. The one on the left of Tobita had pink shoulder length hair with wavy hair. The girl on the right of Tobita had straight jet black hair that was as long as Mikan's hair and she had bangs that went over her forehead.

"My name is Anna Umenomiya and my Alice is cooking." The girl with pink hair said, "It's a pleasure to meet you Mikan-Chan."

"My name is Nonoko Ogasawara and my Alice is chemistry." The girl with straight jet black hair said, "It's nice to meet you, Mikan-Chan."

"It's a pleasure to meet both of you." Mikan said while bowing to them both, "Can you tell me more about the Fire Dance Anna-Chan, Nonoko-Chan?"

"Yeah." Anna said.

"The Fire Dance is all the girls in the entire academy or maybe most of the girls in the academy's dream to be a part of." Nonoko said.

"Why?" Mikan asked.

"Because, of the legend." Anna said.

"What legend?"

"If you are truly meant to be." Anna said.

"Then at midnight, if you kiss the boy or guy that you asked then…you will be together forever!" Nonoko said clapping her hands together.

"When is it?

Anna and Nonoko pondered the question in their minds for a while. "It's January twenty-eight. About two months from now." Hortaru said.

"Oh…" Mikan said looking away from her classmates.

"What's wrong?" Yu asked.

"That's my grandpa's birthday."

"Who cares?" Sumire said returning from the bathroom, "The old man is going to die soon so why celebrate his birthday? He's almost expired."

Mikan became furious and punched Sumire in the face. "Shut the fuck up!" Mikan screamed.

She didn't care who and what they said about her now. "He took care of me when both my parents died! I'm so glad that he even took care of me even though I'm not his child!"

"He's going to die soon since he's already old." Sumire said laughing.

"Why you bi-"

But, before Mikan could finish her sentence the bell rang for the beginning of classes. The boy with a buzz cut came back into the class running. "Hey everyone!" He yelled, "Jinno-Sensei is coming and he has a stack of papers in his hand!"

Everyone made a groaning sound and went to their desk. But, before Mikan went to her desk she asked Yu, "Who is the guy with the buzz cut?"

"Oh, that boy is Mochiage and his Alice is Telekinesis." Yu replied.

Then, Mikan went to her seat and waited for the teacher to come into the classroom. The man was a middle aged man with an angry face, short hair brown hair, a long sleeved stripped shirt with buttons, a gray vest, a pair of glasses, a long pointer stick in is left hand, and a frog on his right shoulder.

Everyone stood up and bowed to the man and then said, "Good morning Jinno-Sensei."

Except for Natsume and Luca. Once they said their greetings, everyone sat back down. "Now, we will be having a test that will be on the things that you have learned for the past two weeks. This test counts for fifty percent of your grade. So, don't mess up. Once you get your test, began and if you cheat, I'll use my Alice on you." Jinno said, "Began!"

Everyone started to write the answers on the sheet of paper they were given. To Mikan, the test was pretty easy and she learned this from her grandfather. Sometimes Mikan's grandfather would take most of his time to teach her things a head so she was prepared. Mikan would always complain but now, she was happy that her grandpa taught it to her. In about fifteen minutes, she was finished with the test. Everyone was dumbfounded when they saw Mikan turn in the paper before Hortaru did. Jinno looked up from the book he was reading and he showed a little bit of shock on his face but, then his face turned back into an expressionless face. Then, he showed a dumbfounded expression and then flipped the paper over and looked up at Mikan. "Did you cheat off Hyuuga-San?" Jinno said.

Mikan was shocked with what he had said. She would never cheat even if she didn't study. She then stared at Jinno and said plainly, "No, Sensei." Mikan said.

"Well, you did excellent. Now, here is the code for your locker and the instructions how to get to your up coming classes and also the locker room wear you will change into your P.E. clothes."

Mikan took the folded up sheet of paper from Jinno and smiled. "Thank you, Sensei."

"You're welcome now, go and change into you P.E. clothes."

"Alright." Mikan replied.

The P.E. clothes for the girls were black short sleeve shirts, red short-shorts, and a pair of sneakers. When Mikan opened the door to the gym, she felt shocked, the gym was humongous! There was a basketball court, most of the wall space was taken up by the bleachers, there was a shed that read, "Equipment", and a bright orange tape line that was probably use to mark the boundary lines of some game. Mikan saw a basketball in a corner and went and got it. She started to dribble the ball and then shot it into the hoop. The ball bounce and bounce. Mikan quickly retrieved the ball and then line up to shot the ball once again. After about ten minutes of shooting the ball in the hoop, she heard a sound.

-Squeak, Squeak, Squeak-

Mikan dropped the ball and was stunned. Then, she heard the sound again.

-Squeak, Squeak, Squeak-

Then finally, the gym door opened and a boy with raven-black hair came in. Mikan was so happy that it wasn't some creep even though, he was a creep. The boys' gym clothes were white short sleeved shirts, a pair of black shorts that went up to their knees, and a pair of sneakers.

Mikan got the ball back and started to dribble the ball again. "Hey pervert." Mikan said with a smirk.

'What?" Natsume asked harshly.

"Let's play."

"Play what ugly?"

"Basketball."

"Not with you, cow."

"Add less I'm not a nasty fox like you."

Natsume automatically went to Mikan and took the ball from her and started to dribble the ball and then, shot it in. "Happy?" Natsume asked sarcastically, "I played with you."

Natsume went back to sit on one of the bleachers and read one of his manga books that he had brought with him to read. Mikan got angry and then, she got a great idea. "Hey Natsume." Mikan said again.

"What?" he said without looking up from his manga book.

"I think I know why you don't want to play me basketball."

"Why?" He said without caring much.

"Because, you'll be embarrassed lose to a girl."

"No." He said quickly after she finished her sentence without any emotion put into it.

"Then play me."

Natsume sighed and looked up at Mikan. "You're not going to stop until you get your way right?" Natsume asked.

"Yep, so I'd play with me before I force you to." Mikan said.

Natsume sighed and put down his manga book and went to Mikan. "What are we going to play?" He said looking out one of the windows above one of the top bleacher.

"Twenty-one." Mikan said with a smile.

Natsume sighed again and then set himself up to play. "Stupid idiots get the ball first." Natsume said with a smirk.

"I'm fine with that you ugly fox." Mikan said repaying him with a smirk.

Then, the game began. Mikan dribbled the ball and the shot the ball from the three pointer line. The ball bounced and Mikan poked Natsume in the chest, "Let's see what the nasty fox has up his sleeves, shall we?"

Mikan shot the ball but, missed the hoop and Natsume retrieved it and shot it in and made two points. "It seems like the fox has a lot of things up his sleeves." Natsume said back to Mikan.

"Shut up." Mikan replied and then, they kept playing.

In about thirty minutes, the score was some how twenty to twenty. They were both exhausted from playing for so long. They were both sweating like crazy and huffing. "Break time?" Mikan said in between breaths.

"Have you given up already Polka Dots?" Natsume said also while huffing.

"No! Let's finish this game, one more point until we find out who's the winner of this game."

"Alright then, shall we begin…ugly cow?"

"We shall nasty pervert."

A few minutes after their conversation, the door to the gym opened but, Mikan and Natsume didn't notice because, they were too into the game. All the students who were talking while they were going into the gym became silent when they notice Mikan and Natsume playing. Mikan stopped playing when she was watching the other kids in her class sitting in the bleachers and watching them play intensely. Mikan turned bright red and dropped the ball. Natsume stopped running after her and went to the bleacher that had his manga book and sat down and started reading it again. "So… who's winning?" asked someone in the bleachers.

"It's a tie." Yome said.

"That's amazing!" said Anna, "I can't believe you can keep up with him."

"You both are really awesome at sports aren't you?" asked Nonoko.

"No, I'm just alright at it." Mikan said being modest.

"Attention everyone." Yu said into a microphone, "Jinno-Sensei said that we have to play dodge ball until P.E. is over. We are going to play with a regular ball and we will have Hortaru's robot be the referee if anyone uses their Alice during the game. The teams will be girls vs. the boys. Let's play then!"

In about fifteen minutes almost half of the girls were out. Mikan through and caught enough of the dodge balls that almost half of the guys were off of the field. Slowly girls and boys left the dodge ball field because, they had gotten out. In about twenty minutes, the only two people left were Mikan and Natsume, the game became intense. All the boys and girls couldn't help look what will happen. Right now, Natsume had the ball in his hand and Mikan was waiting for him to through it and then, it came so fast. The ball was like a spinning torpedo and was about to hit its target. Mikan caught the twirling ball in her hand but then, the ball just fell out and the only sound you could hear was

-Bonk, Bonk, Bonk, Bonk-

The ball slowly became silent and Natsume stepped on the ball and said, "I win…Polka Dots."

All the boys cheered and Mikan put her head down in defeat and went in a corner to keep her depression to herself. Natsume watched her and then whispered, "Stupid."

After the intense game of dodge ball, everyone went to the locker room and changed into their school uniforms and then got their things for the next class Biology. All the kids sat at random tables next to their friends and waited until the teacher came. When the teacher came, they greeted him like how they greeted Jinno, "Good morning Misaki-Sensei." And while they were saying that, they also bowed to him.

"Good morning students." Misaki replied back to the students, "Today, I will be assigning you guys' new seats and also your partner. Now on the count of three I want everyone to pick a partner. Ready? One, Two, Three!"

Like a flash of lightening everyone was running around to get to a person as their partner. Girls and guys swarmed Mikan and Natsume wanting to be their partner. Misaki broke the group of gaggers in front of him. "Now, since there are so many of you guys wanting to be Hyuuga-San and Sakura-San's partners…I'm going to…put them together."

Every one of the kids who wanted to be Natsume or Mikan's partner were dumbfounded. "That's not fair!" Sumire protested, "I was waiting for this day forever to be with my love!"

"Don't question my authority!" Misaki said, "I'm your teacher and you should just listen to what I saw! Now students, I want you all to sit down and do something. I don't car what you're doing just keep quiet about what it is."

Misaki left the room and all the students sat at their seats and started to do something. Mikan took out a notebook and started to make doodles and marks. Natsume became interested and leaned over to see what she was doing then, he saw it and was just dumbfounded. She was good at every class except for…art. The picture was a head that looked like a crepe and had humungous eyes and a fat body. Natsume was about to laugh when Mikan said something but, he only heard, "Go." From her lips.

"What did you say?" Natsume asked.

Mikan faced Natsume and smiled, "I wasn't talking to you."

"Huh?"

"I'm talking to him."

Mikan pulled out a stuffed miniature pig that was a little darker shade of pink. "What is that?" Natsume said poking the pig on its big snot.

"His name is Yuki-Kun." Mikan said.

"What the f-"

But, before Natsume could finish his sentence, Narumi came into the room, "I have a surprise for you all!"

"What is it!?" everyone asked excitedly.

"The principle told me that I should allow all of you guys to go out to Central Town to go shopping for two hours."

Everyone cheered. Then, Narumi went up to Mikan and asked, "Would you like some money?"

"Um…if it's not a bother to you…I guess I could." Mikan said.

"Alright then here."

Narumi dropped a pouch in front of Mikan and left. Everyone got ready to go to Central Town. While on the bus Anna said, "Mikan-Chan, you should buy a gift for Natsume-Kun since it's his birthday today."

Mikan nodded and her cheeks turned a bit red.


	3. Chapter 3: Natsume's Birthday Gift

**True Love**

**By: Iceyicecream**

**True Love**

**Chapter Three: Natsume's Birthday Gift**

All the students were seated in the bus when it started to move. "Mikan-Chan," Nonoko said, "Do you know what you're getting for Natsume-Kun?"

"I think so." Mikan said.

"Do you even know what he likes?" Hortaru said while looking out the window.

"Not really."

"Then what are you going to get him?" Anna asked.

"You guys will see."

"Anyways", Hortaru began, "How much money did Naru give you?"

"Um…let me check."

Mikan took the pouch out of her black school jacket and opened it up. The bills were neatly folded into fours. When Mikan opened one of the bills it was 5000 yen! Mikan counted how many bills she had thirty bills! Mikan put the money back in the pouch and back into her pocket. "Wow." Mikan said, "He gave me 15000 yen."

"That's a lot don't you think?" Anna said, "Don't you think that's a little too much to give you?"

"Yeah but, whatever! Let's go shopping."

"Yeah!" Anna and Nonoko said.

"I can't I have to buy more materials for my inventions that I'm building." Hortaru explained.

"It's alright!" Nonoko said, "We can still have fun!"

"Yeah!" Mikan and Anna said.

The bus that they took to Central Town just stopped and everyone in the bus leaped out of the bus. Mikan, Anna, and Nonoko went into a jewelry store that was full of knickknacks. "Um…Mikan-Chan?" Anna said.

"Yes?" Mikan said without looking at her.

"You know this is a jewelry store right?" Nonoko said.

"Yeah, so?"

"This store is for girls." Anna said.

"Not this!"

Mikan held up a necklace that had an elephant tooth in the middle and was surrounded by dark colored beads. "Wow!" Nonoko said, "That just might look good on Natsume-Kun."

"I hope he wears it." Mikan said.

"I know he will." Anna said with determination, "If he doesn't, something is wrong with his brain."

"Alright then, I'll buy it!"

"At a girl!" Nonoko said patting Mikan on the back.

Mikan went up to the cashier and put it on the counter and asked, "How much is this necklace?"

"15000 yen, young lady." The cashier said, "If you don't have enough money you can just leave it here and I'll put it back."

"No, I have enough."

Mikan took out the pouch and put all the money that was in it on the counter. The cashier counted the bills and then rung up the recite. The man wrapped the necklace in a box and but a plastic bow on the top to keep the cover from coming off then, handed it to Mikan. "Thank you so much, sir!" Mikan said with a smile.

"Have a great day, miss." The man said in return.

Anna, Nonoko, and Mikan went out of the jewelry store once Mikan purchase the necklace. "Hey Mikan-Chan look!" Anna said while pointing to something.

"What is it?" Mikan asked looking at where Anna's finger was pointing at.

"He's right there!" Nonoko said also pointing.

Mikan looked and saw a guy with raven-black hair in a crowd of boys.

"Go give it to him!" Anna and Nonoko said while pushing Mikan towards him.

"Alright, alright I'm going!" Mikan said.

Mikan ran to the group of boys that Natsume was hanging out with and called out, "Natsume!"

All the boys in the group turned to Mikan with irritated faces. "What do you want ugly?" asked Mochiage.

"That's the new girl Mikan remember?" Yome said.

"What's that in your hands?" Mochiage asked.

"None of your business." Mikan said sticking her tongue out at him.

"It's a present for Natsume-Kun since it's his birthday." Yome said.

"Can I give to him?"

"Natsume-kun, there is a girl who has something for you." Mochiage said.

Natsume walked over to them and looked at Mikan. "What are you want Polka Dots?" He asked looking somewhere else.

"Here!" Mikan said extended her arms out to him and shoving the gift in to his stomach.

She bowed down and was about to say something but then, Anna yelled, "Mikan-Chan, hurry up! We don't want to stand in a long line at the ice cream parlor do you?"

"I'm coming!" Mikan answered back, "Happy birthday, Natsume. Okay well…bye then!"

Mikan ran over to where Nonoko and Anna were standing and went to the direction of the ice cream parlor. All the boys in Natsume's posse gathered around to see what was in the box that Mikan gave him. "Open Natsume." Luca said excitedly.

"Fine." Natsume sighed while untying the string.

Once the box was open, Natsume held it up for everyone to see it. A boy hovering above made a whistling sound that made everyone looked up. The boy flew down and everyone got a clear view of how he looked. The boy had squinted eyes and some what the same hair style as Yome. "What's wrong Kitsuneme?" Yome asked while walking over to him.

"I saw that in one of the shops and I was going to buy it for my sister back home and it costs like 15000 yen." Kitsuneme said.

"Wow." Some boy said in the crowd.

"Are you going to wear it Natsume-Kun?" Mochiage asked.

"Tn!" Natsume said.

"If she likes me then, she should just tell me instead of making me feel weird out here. What the hell…why can I hear…Ouch!" Yome screamed patting his butt and looking at Natsume with a question on his face.

Yome's eyes' widen and then he bowed in front of Natsume, "I'm sorry Natsume-Kun." He said, "I didn't know what you were going to do with it…I'm sorry."

"Whatever, only idiots wear the things that girls give them." Natsume replied.

Natsume stuffed the necklace in his pocket and started to walk off. Everyone started to follow except for Yome, "Liar." He whispered to himself.

When the everyone got back into the bus to go back to school, Mikan, Nonoko, and Anna sat together. "Do you think that he is wearing it Mikan-Chan?" Anna asked.

"I don't really know…" Mikan said.

"Go look." Nonoko said, "He's only a couple of rows behind us and it's on his neck so…it should be easy to see it."

"Alright, then."

Her chest started to burn and sting. Mikan ignored the pain and looked over and saw Natsume talking with Luca. Mikan looked around Natsume's neck but, she didn't see the necklace around his neck. Mikan slid down back in her seat and huddled into a ball and felt like she was about to cry. "Does he have the necklace around his neck?" Nonoko and Anna asked.

Hortaru was in the seat in front of them eavesdropping without them knowing. Hortaru turned around and looked at Mikan. She took out a miniature gun and shot it at her. A small red bullet hit Mikan against her head and made her sit straight up. "What did you do to me Hortaru?!" Mikan asked trying to move.

"Trying to cheer you up a little, stupid." Hortaru said in a cold voice.

Mikan smiled and then whatever that was holding onto her was released and she could move again. When the bus started to move, Mikan looked out the window and sighed. Luca had fallen asleep and was sleeping against Natsume's shoulder. Natsume looked around and when no one was looking, he pulled out the necklace the Mikan gave to him and whispered to himself, "Werido…"


	4. Chapter 4: The Fire Dance Disaster

**True Love**

**By: Iceyicecream**

**True Love**

**Chapter Four: The Fire Dance Disaster**

Mikan couldn't help but be paranoid about Natsume not wearing the necklace. "_Why wasn't he wearing it?" _Mikan asked herself while her whole class walked to their lockers, "_Is he just a jerk like-_"

Then, a sudden flash back came back before she could remember anything about her past.

"_Here, mommy!"_

_My mom had a disgusted look on her face when she looked at me but, that was normal so, I just ignored it._

"_It's ugly! Why would I want that stupid toy?! I want money!"_

"_Money... I can't get that for you."_

"_Then get away from me you stupid girl!"_

"_Mommy! Mommy! Where are you going!?" _

_The woman or also my mother was putting on her high heels and was about to leave when she flipped her hair and said, "Away from an ugly daughter like you!"_

"_I'm sorry mommy! I'm sorry! Please don't go!"_

"_Why couldn't you just disappear?! If you weren't ever born then my husband would be alive!" _

"_I wish daddy was alive too! Please, don't leave!"_

"_Just die, Mikan!"_

_The door slammed behind her and I was left all alone in the dark room and I started to cry. No matter how hard I tried not to cry every time my mother told me that…I just could stop myself. No one at school would play or talk to me. I was always by myself when we did group activities during school. Then, one day when I approached a girl around my age her brother pushed me over. "Hey watch it!" the boy yelled without turning back._

_"I'm sorry." I replied bowing back to the boy._

_"Brother, can I play with her?" The girl asked._

_The girl's brother looked at me and then at his sister's face. He sighed and picked her up and whispered something that made her eyes widen. "Can we play?" I asked the boy, "I don't have any friends at my school and they all ignore me."_

_"My brother said that you drove your father crazy and made him kill himself." The girl replied without making a hesitation_

_I was left alone again in the dark world that I called mine…the world is too dark for me, I want it just to stop!"_

"Hey, Mikan!" Someone said.

Mikan was still in a daze.

"Are you alright Mikan?!" Someone else said.

"Hey, Mikan!" A cold voice came ringing into her ears.

Then it happened when Mikan didn't respond.

-Baka, Baka, Baka-

Mikan was lying on the ground a few inches away from the steps to the school. When Mikan got up she was dizzy and had no idea where she was anymore. She could barley even remember what that dream was or vision or what ever it was. The face of the woman was blurry and every time Mikan tried to remember her face, she had a shock of pain on her head. Then it happened again when she didn't say anything.

-Baka, Baka, Baka-

"Ouch!" Mikan finally said, "What was that for Hortaru?"

"You didn't say anything so…I had to do something." Hortaru said while blowing on her gun, "And those two told me to snap you out of it."

Hortaru pointed to a girl with pink wavy hair and to a girl with straight jet-black hair. "We're sorry we had to do that." Nonoko said.

"We were just a little worried and since Hortaru-Chan has been your friend before the academy…" Anna said.

"We thought that she could snap you out of it." Nonoko said finishing Anna's sentence.

"Well, that sure did do the trick!" Mikan said while chuckling for a few seconds.

Natsume and his group walked by and when Natsume went up to her and the whispered, "Good morning, cow."

"Stay away from me." Mikan said angrily while walking away.

"She knows that you don't have the necklace on Natsume-Kun." Yome said,

"I don't think I care."

"Alright then Natsume-Kun." Yome said walking away, "Narumi knows that Mikan-Chan and you have met once before and you made that stone for her when you two were younger."

"How did-"

But, before Natsume could finish his sentence, Yome was already walking ahead and talking with Kitsuneme. _"Why does he know so much about me?"_ Natsume said to himself and then, started to reminisce. _"Natsume!" someone yelled out._

_Someone was running towards me when I finally notice her, she tackle me down. "What are you doing Strawberry Field?" I asked._

"_Ah! You saw my undines!"_

_Natsume sat up and patted himself down when he looked at the girl. Her eyes were puffy and red. "Were you crying again?"_

"_No!"_

"_What happened this time…Mikan?"_

"_Oh! You finally called me by my name!" _

_The girl's beautiful auburn hair moved like a calm sea. Her hazel eyes were beautiful even with her eyes all puffy. "Tell me what happen Mikan."_

_Mikan put her head down and I could see tear droplets fall on the sand and dissolve into it. "My mommy." Mikan started, "She wants me dead so my daddy could come back!"_

_Lot more tears came running down her cheeks and onto the sand, "I wish I was dead!"_

_It made me angry to hear her saying it. "You're not going to wish anything!" I yelled, "I'll protect you and I'll make you wish that you never said that!"_

"_Natsume." Mikan whispered, "I'm sorry!"_

"_Don't be."_

_I put my arm around her and tried to comfort her. She saw me use my Alice once and my father just taught me how to make an Alice stone so…why not give her one as a memento of my before I leave? I unwrapped my arm from her and then started to try to make an Alice stone. Mikan looked at me with a curious look on her face. When she saw the little red gem slowly coming out of the palm of my hand, she was dumbfounded. She wiped her eyes and started to jump up and down. "That's amazing, Natsume!" She said, "Who is it for?"_

_When the gem fell out of my hand I picked it up and examined it. It was as big as a marble and was the color of the falling sun. I extended my hand towards her. I waited a few seconds and when she didn't take it, I looked up. There I saw two men with black suits on holding Mikan down. The man that wasn't holding onto her was doing something about her memorizes. I got furious and then I heard her say in a small innocent voice, "Don't erase him from me."_

"_Why you bas-" _

_But, before I could finish my sentence, I was also knocked unconscious and dropped the Alice stone. I don't know what happened after that but, I was in my new room in Gauken Alice Academy. I asked and asked each teacher what they did to Mikan but, they all kept their mouths shut. I want to kill them all!_

When everyone went to their lockers, they found a dress or a suit and a pair of heels or shoes. They boys and girls changed into the clothes that was put into their lockers by someone and went into the gym. Everyone started to talk when no one saw a teacher in the gym. "Hey, does anyone even know how to dance?" Nonoko asked felling a little nervous.

Everyone looked around at one another and started to talk even louder. "Does anyone know who our teacher is?" Anna asked becoming nervous when everyone faced her.

"I'm your teacher!" A man yelled.

Everyone turned to a corner where they heard the voice. It was darker and hard to see who it was in that said of the gym because outside, it was getting darker. The man stepped out from the darkness and everyone was shocked. "Narumi-Sensei?!" Almost all the students yelled.

"That's correct, "Narumi while hauling a table on wheels to the center of the gym, "My partner will be that robot in the corner but yours, will be one of the girls or boys in your class."

Narumi pointed two to small boxes with a tag that read, "Guys" and "Girls". Narumi put his hand in the each box and grabbed one of the small pieces of paper and read them, "Yu-Kun and Hortaru-Chan…Luca-Kun and Nonoko-Chan…Yome-Kun and Anna-Chan…" and so one,

Later about ten minutes later, only Mikan and Natsume were left against the wall of the gym. "Well", Narumi started, "It seems like you two are the last to be put together."

Narumi got the radio from under the table and turned the music on and Narumi started to dance gracefully with the robot woman. Narumi did a few turns and a few moves and then turned the music of and wiped his forehead. "Each pair will try to do the same thing that I just did with my partner. First will be the first people that I called."

Mikan's blue dress shimmered as she went to sit in one of the bleachers in front of the window. Natsume went over to her and looked outside to see what she was looking at. 'Why are you here?" Mikan asked expressionlessly.

"I don't know." Natsume said.

"Then go away." Mikan said with a sigh.

"Why are you made at me?"

"I never said I was."

"Just look at you!"

Natsume looked at Mikan's beautiful auburn hair let loose against her chest, down to her sleeveless blue shimmering dress that was up to her mid-thigh. After thirty minutes or so, Narumi called them, "Hey you two love birds, it's your turn to dance!"

"We're not love birds!" Mikan and Natsume said at the same time.

"Alright then, come down here and dance for us."

Mikan walked first down the steps and Natsume watched her and remembered something.

_"Natsume, when we are older…do you want to go to a ball with me?" Mikan asked blushing._

_I chuckled and put one of my arms around her neck. "Of course my princess."_

_Mikan turned bright red and I couldn't help but tease her. "Of course, I still owe you for saving me back there."_

_I was running away from some thugs for taking money that they stole from a poor woman and her children. I bumped into her and then, when she saw what was happening, she took my hand and smiled and said, "We'll get through this!"_

_But now, she's so mad at me she won't even look at me._

Mikan and Natsume walked to the center of the gym and then got into position to dance. The song was soft and slowly became louder. Then, Mikan felt a sharp pain in the back of head a winched but, just a little so Natsume didn't notice. The pain kept coming back and then when it turned into a high pitch sound…all the images came out of the blue. Mikan felt dizzy and nauseous but, she kept dancing. While Natsume spun her around, she saw the necklace that she gave him around his neck. 'Why are you wearing the necklace?" Mikan whispered to Natsume through her head pains.

"Because, these damn pants don't have big enough pockets and I don't want to put it in my locker because, they'll think that I am a sissy and I assure you I am not."

Natsume twirled her around again. "Is that so?" Mikan said not convinced.

"Yeah." He replied with a poker face.

The started to move slower because, the song was becoming slower and slower. Then, from the side of Natsume's eye he saw a needle fly past Mikan's hair. The longer he took, the more that came flying towards them. Then, one needle came right in between both of them. "_I think I can do this."_ He said to himself, "_I hope I still remember how my dad pulled it off with my mom."_

Natsume twirled Mikan around to dodge more needles and then bent her over so almost her head was only inches away from the floor. Then, it happened. Everyone was too shocked that they couldn't scream. "_What the fuck?!" _Mikan screamed in her mind_,"Get off of me you stupid, dumb ass!_ _"_

Mikan's blue dress shimmered when Natsume let go and then you could hear it echo in the gym.

-SLAP-

Everyone looked at Natsume and then Mikan. Natsume was on the floor rubbing the cheek that Mikan slapped. "That was my first kiss!" Mikan said, "Don't just go around kissing people for your enjoyment you asshole!"

Natsume was had a shocked and hurt look on his face but, no once could see because his bangs were in the way to see his face. Everything else was silent except for the sound of Mikan's heels hitting the gym floor lightly. Then, everyone heard the louder sound of heels hitting the floor. Everyone turned their heads towards the sound and then went to hid in safety. Hortaru had a large ink cannon that she made by herself and a small tranquilizing gun in her other hand. Natsume was about to walk away when Hortaru screamed, "Move and I'll post the picture of you in a bikini bottom and in the maid costume that you lost the bet with me!'

It quickly stopped Natsume in his tracks and then, he turned around to face Hortaru. "What do you want Imai?" Natsume asked coldly.

"I want you to find Mikan and go on you hands and knees and beg for forgiveness,"

"Never!"

"Pictures."

That was the only word that stopped Natsume, "I'll show everyone in the entire school the picture of you smiling."

"…Mikan is the only one with a picture with me smiling."

"Oh, yeah?"  
"Yes stupid, now go and find her!"

"No." Natsume said stubbornly.

"I don't have the time for your stupid games Hyuuga! If I hear you bad mouthing Mikan I'll forward the picture of you world wide."

Hortaru quickly left on her motor scooter that she also made. Her lavender ruffled in the air, everyone felt guilty and one by one, each on left to find her.


	5. Chapter 5: Mikan's Savior and Her Lover

**True Love**

**By: Iceyicecream**

**True Love**

**Chapter Five: Mikan's Savior and Her New Love?**

_At my old house, my mother use to bring strange men every day. They'd lock themselves in my mommy's room and stay there until morning. I was afraid the man was hurting so…on night I tried to check on her to see if she was okay._

_-Knock, Knock-_

_"Who the fuck is it?!" Asked a husky voice._

_"Um…It's me…Mikan." I said sheepishly._

_"Hey bitch! Your daughter is at the door!"_

_"Shut the fucking door and come and have fun with me."_

_The man shut the door right in my face and then went back to whatever they were doing in there. I went for a stroll because I needed something to do since I finished all the chores that my mother put on me. I went to the small park that was a few blocks away and went on the swings and pushed myself. I looked up at the stars as I swung on swings and saw three stars in a row. They made me think about what would happen if mommy, daddy, and I were a family. The pictures made me cry but, they wouldn't stop. I never cried in front of my mommy or anyone because I knew, they would only pity me. So…I tried my best to hold all my tears in no matter what happened. Then in the mist of my despair, I heard footsteps and hid. A little boy with raven-black hair and crimson eyes walked into the small park and went on the swings ad started to swing. I've always been shy but, this would be the first time the guy wouldn't call me a mistake because of their parents telling those stories about my family. "Excuse me." I said in a timid voice._

_The boy stared at me and made me hid behind the slide. The boy jumped off the swings and went over to me. "What do you want?" He asked._

_I breathed in and then said, "My name is Mikan Sakura and I was wondering if…if…you want to play with me."_

_"Right now?" The boy asked._

_"Well…yeah. I don't have any friends at school and when I try to make friends…they all run away like I'm some monster or freak."_

_The boy started to chuckle and it made me blush, "Okay." The boy said, "I'll play with you."_

Outside, the rain was pouring and was soaking Mikan from head to toe. Mikan walked towards Central Town by foot and made it there successfully. Most of the shops were closed and the lights by the streets started to flicker on. The only thing Mikan could hear for a few minutes was the sound of the rain hitting the pavement hard. Then all of a sudden, Mikan could hear someone's footsteps going her direction. Mikan started to walk faster but, the footsteps only got louder and when she started run, on of her heels broke off and Mikan just took off both shoes. Mikan felt the feeling of someone's hand on her should that made the necks on the back of her neck stick up. Mikan shoved the person away and started to run away. Then, Mikan felt someone's warm hand against hers. "Idiot." Said the person, "You're going to get a cold out here."

"So?!" Mikan snapped back at the person.

"What!? If you get sick you can die if it's critical!"

"Leave me a lone!"

"I won't!"

"I'm fine Nat-"

But, Mikan fell before she could finish her sentence. Mika fell right into Natsume's strong and warm arms. Natsume felt her forehead and her forehead was burning hot! He took off his sweater and covered Mikan's soaked body. She was breathing hard, Natsume put Mikan on his back and then, he made his journey to his dorm. He kept telling her, "Hold on, Idiot! You're going to be okay!"

But, each time he told her that she mumbled back, "Do you like me?"

Natsume would be quiet for a few minutes and then he would say the same thing over and over again. She was sound a sleep on his king size bed and with a wet cloth on her forehead, she was still breathing hard but she wasn't as colorless like before. Then, a mid age woman knocked on the door. "Who is it?" Natsume asked.

""Um…master, where do you want me to put her clothes for tomorrow?" The maid asked him.

"But it on the chair over there and you can leave the night,"

"What about the girl?" The maid couldn't help but asked, "Who will take care of her?"

"I'll do it. I won't do anything inappropriate to an unconscious girl." Natsume said reassuring, "Don't worry, I have everything under control."

"Alright then…young master."

"Oh, send my regards to my mother and father."

"Alright then, good night master."

"Night."

The door close behind the maid but, she couldn't help but be worried the master would do something sick and twisted to the girl. She erased the nasty thoughts out of her mind and made her way to the Hyuuga residence.

The radiant sun peeked out of Natsume's curtains the next morning and woke Mikan up but, before she cared about anything else, she felt a warm tingly feeling in her hand. Mikan slowly opened her eyes and blinked rapidly and looked at the source of the warmth going to her hand. The person was fuzzy because Mikan was still drossy. A few minutes to adjusting the lightening did Mikan get the correct person. His raven-black hair looked shinning from the sun's rays reflecting off of his hair. Mikan used her other hand and gently moved the bangs in his face, to the side of his head. Then, he started to stir and it scared her. "Stupid…idiot…sick." Natsume mumbled.

Mikan looked around the room and then looked beside her and saw a dish of clean water and a wet cloth draped on the side of the dish. "So…you've been taking care of me?" Mikan asked knowing she wouldn't get a reply.

Natsume opened his eyes and lifted his head up and stretched his back out and then said in a cranky voice, "Idiot, go back to sleep."

"Thank you." Mikan whispered.

"Whatever."

But, Mikan couldn't see his face because, his bangs were in the way but…he was lightly blushing.


	6. Chapter 6: Happiness and New People

**True Love**

**By: Iceyicecream**

**True Love**

**Chapter Six: Happiness and New People**

Later in the evening, Natsume was awakened by the smell of meat being cooked. Then, he quickly ran to the kitchen and checked what was wrong. Mikan was had a dark blue apron over the clothes that Natsume prepared for her. She was wearing shorts and a tee-shirt that Natsume though would fit her. "Good morning." Mikan said happily.

"What time is it?" Natsume asked while rubbing his head.

"1.30p.m. why?"

"I don't know…I'm just bored."

"Then what do you suggest we do?"

"You come up with an idea."

"Um…how about going back to school once we finish eating lunch?"  
"Whatever."

Natsume and Mikan ate the food that she made and then Mikan went to the bathroom to change and Natsume went to his room to also change. Then, Mikan rushing out of the bathroom, "I don't have any school clothes here!"

"So?"  
"So?! That means I have to go to my dorm to get it!"

"Then go get it!"

"I can't!"

"Why not?!"

"Look what clothes you gave me and then look out side then, tell me why!"

Natsume looked Mikan up and down and looked at the window that curtains were open. Thunder struck and made Mikan jump and make a little squealing sound. Natsume looked at Mikan and then when the thunder came back, she jumped again. "Are you afraid?" Natsume asked.

"NO!" Mikan yelled.

The lights in the room turned off and Mikan screamed. Natsume could feel her clutching to his arm and trying to hide her face on his back. "Are you going to tell me the truth?" Natsume asked while wrapping both his arms around her.

"About what?" Mikan asked.

He voice was muffled from the sound of the thunder the made her shiver. "About you being scared."  
"Okay…I'm scared off the dark and being alone!"

"Why?"

"I don't really know why!"

"Do you know anything about your parents?"

"Grandfather said that they were in a better place and that when my mother gave birth to me…she…died."

"That's not true." Natsume whispered.

"What?" Mikan said not hearing what he had just said.

"Nothing."

_"Hey Mikan." I asked her one day while she was crying by herself at the park on night, "Why are you crying."_

_"My mommy said she was going to leave me tomorrow and won't be back for a long time!" Mikan said through her sobs._

_"Why is she leaving?"  
"I don't know!"  
"Are you scared?" I couldn't help but asked._

_We were both in 2__nd__ grade and were good friends. "I'm scared." Mikan said while uncontrollably shaking._

_"What are you scared of?" I asked trying to comfort her._

_"Being alone!"_

_Mikan grabbed my arm and tried to stop shaking. "I don't want to be left alone anymore!" She screamed, "I want to become stronger so I don't have to feel this pain ever again."_

_I rubbed her head gently and then said in a soothing voice, "I'll always be there for you when you need me."_

_I pulled out a vibrator that was in a set. Natsume opened the container and then handed one of the vibrators to Mikan. "What's this for?" Mikan asked._

_"When you press the yellow button, it means that you want to play and on the small screen it will say "Play". When you press the green one, it's to tell them about school and it will say "School". Also, when you need me to be there, press the red button and it will say "SOS". I explained to her while showing her the buttons._

_"Why…are you giving it to me?"_

_"So, I know that you will always be okay and if you aren't…then, I'll be there for you."_

_"Thank Natsume!"_

_That was the first time Mikan ever hugged any male and she was so happy that I didn't push her away. _

All the lights turned back on but, Mikan was still tightly clinging to Natsume's clothes. "Mikan." Natsume said in a soothing voice, "It's alright now. The lights are back on and the thunder stopped already."

When Natsume tried to take her off of him, she made her grip on his shirt even tighter. "Please" She whispered, "Don't leave me alone."

Natsume sighed and then carried her to the couch in the living room. He gently put her down and then turned on the T.V. "Mikan, stay here and I'll go get you a blanket and a pillow."

Mikan nodded and Natsume left. He went to a cabinet and found spare pillows and blankets. He took one of each and then brought it to the living room where Mikan was. He put the pillow next to her and the draped the blanket over her. "Thank you." She whispered.

"Whatever." Natsume replied, "I'm going to take a shower…are you going to be alright?"

"Yeah…have a nice bath."  
"Why would it be a nice bath?"  
"I don't know."

Mikan smile and then started to giggle. "Then why…never mind." Natsume said turning his back on her.

"See you!"

Natsume went into his room and got his towel and a change of clothes from his closet. When Natsume got into the bathroom, he locked the door and slid down blood started to come out of his mouth and he started to cough. He stood up and went to the water facet and turned on the water for the shower. He went to the medicine cabinet that was behind the mirror and took out a bottle full of pills and took one out and swallowed it. "_I can't let anyone now about this_" He whispered to himself, "_Not even Mikan_."

Then, he took off his clothes and put it in the hamper that was in the bathroom and went into the shower. _"This is getting worse!" _Natsume thought, "_I need to get better before I got outside to the living room or ever out."_

When Natsume finished his shower, he dried himself and then put on the set of clothes that he brought with him to the bathroom. He walked to the kitchen and found a mug with steam coming out of it and then he looked at the sticky note that was beside it. He read it aloud, "_Here is a big warm cup of jumminess and chocolate goodness! It will warm you right up in this cold weather that is upon us! He, He, He! Drink it! Don't waste the drink!"_

Natsume picked up the mug and made his way to the living room where Mikan was. He quietly walked the room to not startle her. Mikan was sound asleep on the pillow and facing the T.V. with her feet up on the couch. Natsume gently moved the hairs from her face, to the side of her ear then, she started to stir. He quickly pulled his hand away and then sat down on the chair next to her. "Thank you." Mikan said without opening her eyes.

"Go back to sleep idiot." Natsume replied while changing the channel.

"Night."

"Hn."

Natsume took a sip of the drink and could taste the not to thick or not to thin amount of hot chocolate in the mug. "_This is…alright." _Natsume thought to himself, "_I'm not falling for her am I?!"_

Natsume looked at Mikan and then forgot about the question that was in his mind and then drifted off to sleep. The next morning, Natsume was awakened by the smell of bacon. Natsume stretched, and then walked with the empty mug to the kitchen.

Mikan was in the same clothes that she was in the day before with the apron. Mikan turned around towards Natsume and showed her bright and loving smile to him. "Good morning, Natsume!" Mikan said while wiping her forehead.

"What are you doing?" Natsume asked while looking over her shoulder.

"Dude, I'm making breakfast! Can't you see that? Do you want some? It's almost ready."

"No." He said right after.

"Why not?!"

"You might really suck at cooking and kill me."

"Well…see for yourself how appealing it looks."

Mikan put a white colored plate on the counter and let Natsume look at it. The plate had two sunny side ups, two strips of bacon, and pancakes with syrup spread all over it. "Does it look good or what?" Mikan asked.

"You try it first." Natsume said while inspecting the food.

"Why?!" Mikan said with shock, "You ate my food yesterday!"

"Just try it!"

"Alright then, I'll try it!"

Mikan got a knife and a fork out of one of Natsume's drawers and then cut a piece off of the pancake and then, put it in her mouth. Natsume looked at her face and saw it changed into an even happier face. "It's one of the best breakfasts I've made in years!" Mikan said with a huge smile, "And what do you know? I'm not dead!'

"Fine then." Natsume said while taking the fork and knife away from her, "I'll try it."

Natsume cut a piece and then put it in his mouth and chewed it then, he swallowed it. Natsume kept a cool and expressionless face on but thought, "_Oh my fucking God! This is the best thing that I've ever had except for Anna's cooking_!"

Mikan looked at the clock that was hanging next to the microwave and then started to run around. "Oh my God!" She screamed, "Hurry up and finish eating! We need to start running!"  
"What time is it?" Natsume asked taking his time digesting the food she cooked.

"Four."

Natsume spit out his food, "What the hell?! Why are we awake already!?"

"Yeah, "Mikan said, "School starts at 8:30, I run for a good two hours then, I come back to my dorm and then shower after that, I get dressed up for school and then finally, if I have extra time…I…um…WATCH T.V.!"

"Let's hurry up then." Natsume said while putting his dish in the sink.

"Alright!" Mikan smiled widely and then went to the bathroom.

Then suddenly, Natsume felt an excruciating pain in his chest. He clutched his chest and then started to violently cough. Blood splattered the tiling in the kitchen. Natsume quickly wiped his mouth with his sleeve and then cleaned the floor so Mikan wouldn't see it. Once Mikan was out of the bathroom Natsume was just standing at the door. Mikan ran up to Natsume and tried to tackle him down but, Natsume caught her. Mikan looked up at him and then noticed a red smug beside his lower lip. Mikan got her index finger and then wiped the substance off. Mikan licked it and then made an ugly face then, looked up at him. "Natsume…why do you have blood stains on your lip?" Mikan asked.

Natsume got hi index finger and wiped the remaining blood off. "It's not what you think." Natsume said.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Mikan said with a worried look.

"I just…thought that you would react like this."

"This is awesome!"

"Huh?" Natsume said with a confused look.

"You are a vampire!"

"…No…"

"Then what's that red stuff?"  
"Tomato juice."

"…It doesn't taste like tomatoes."

"It's mixed with lots and lots of vitamins."

"Oh…"

"Are we going to start walking yet?"

"Yes sir we!" Mikan said with a smile.

Then, Mikan and Natsume were out the door. Mikan jogged while Natsume walked. "You're so slow!" Mikan said finally, "You're even slower then Hortaru when she runs!"

Natsume started to jog and then, he pasted her and then yelled, "Why are you so slow Ms. Snail?"

"Shut up, Natsume!"

Mikan ran after him but, he was a little distance away from her then, Mikan saw a boy jogging the opposite direction as them. "Natsume watch out!" Mikan yelled pointing the boy in front of him getting closer.

"Huh?!"

Before Natsume could stop, he hit the boy that Mikan was talking about and then tripped over him. "Sorry. "Said the boy.

Mikan ran over to them. "Are you alright?" Mikan asked the boy.

"I'm alright." The boy replied.

He stood up and patted himself down. "My name is Mikan Sakura and this is my friend Natsume Hyuuga." Mikan said while pointing to Natsume.

"Hello." The boy said.

"Tn." Natsume said in reply.

"Don't worry" Mikan said to the boy, "He's just pissed off that he tripped."

"Oh…alright then."

"So…what's your name?"

"My name is Akito Hayama."

A girl was waving her hand wildly. "Are you alright Akito?" The girl yelled to him.

"It took you long enough to catch up to me, PIG!" Akito yelled back.

"I told you already!" The girl screamed, "I'm not a PIG! You COW ASS!"

"SHUT UP!"

The girl ran up to Mikan, Natsume, and Akito. "Hello, "The girl said, "My name is Sana Kurata. What's your guys' name?"

"My name is Mikan Sakura and this is Natsume Hyuuga over there."

"Hello, Natsume-San."

"Hn." He replied back.

"Don't worry, "Mikan said, "He's just in a foal mood."

"Alright." Sana replied.

Then, another girl came running over to them slowly yelling, "You guys! You know I hate running and never will like it!"

"That is Luna Koizumi." Akito said pointing to the girl running to them.

"It's nice to meet you." Luna said to Mikan.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too." Mikan replied.

Something like a small circular objects beeped in around Mikan's neck. Mikan looked at it and then her eyes then, widened. "I'm sorry…I need to get somewhere right now." Mikan said while keeping her head down.

A few seconds after Mikan took off, Natsume followed after her. "What happened!?" Natsume asked when he caught up to her.

Her head was still lowered but, Natsume could see her tears falling to the ground then, she finally said, "My grandfather is…dead!"

Mikan ran into Natsume's arms and let all the over whelming feelings and the sadness flow out of her. Then she kept saying in between her sobs "He's dead" over and over again.


	7. Chapter 7: Another Love One Gone

**True Love**

**By: Iceyicecream**

**True Love**

**Chapter Seven: Another Love One Stolen Away**

_"Grandpa, where is my mommy and daddy now?" I asked him before I was about to sleep._

_"Mikan, when you are older, I will tell you the truth about you parents." _

_"Do you promise grandpa?" _

_"Yes."_

_I extended my pinkie finger out towards him and then he inter locked his pinkie finger with mine and then it was official. This was a few months after my grandfather said my family car accident happened. I had forgotten everything from before. My friends, my mother, my father, my life, and the things those were important to me. My whole 2__nd__ grade and the things before that were forgotten. I slept peacefully knowing that sooner or later, I would finally know the truth about my mother and father. If they were really still alive or even if there really was a car accident and also for some reason, I felt like I needed to go somewhere that night but…I didn't know where. The feeling that day still is stuck in my heart. The emptiness of not knowing hurt me a lot._

Natsume watched as Mikan sobbed and sobbed on his shirt. He felt so helpless that he just wanted to punch something. Then, Natsume hugged Mikan tight and then whispered in her ear, "I'll always protect you no matter what happens to you."

"But, you don't love me." Mikan said through her sobs, "When I asked you the night before…you didn't say it."

"I never said I didn't love you."

"Do you love me?"

Natsume turned a bit red and then inhaled then exhaled then looked at Mikan. "I love you." He said.

Mikan looked up and then stared into his crimson eyes while Natsume looked into her hazel eyes. "I love you too but…there are things in my past that I still haven't remembered."

"I'll help you get them back."  
Mikan went on her toes and interlocked a kissed. Once Natsume pulled away Mikan lowered her head so Natsume couldn't see her face. "Thank you, Natsume." She finally said.

Natsume patted Mikan on her head and then grabbed her hand and tugged her over towards him. "Let's see what we can do about it." Natsume said.

"Alright…then." Mikan said.

They ran to the teacher's office and then Natsume kicked the door open. The teachers in the room gasped in astonishment and were frozen in their positions. "Let me go to my grandfather's funeral!" Mikan screamed to Jinno.

"He was going to die eventually so….I shouldn't have to be concerned about it." Jinno replied.

"He is the last family member of Mikan." Natsume said.

"I'm not talking to you?" Jinno snapped.

"Why you!"

"Now, now, "Narumi said trying to calm down the two of them, "Let's be good girls and boys and go back to your dorms until class starts."

"Even if I wanted to go to my dorm," Mikan said, "I don't even have a room."  
"Ah yes, "Narumi said, "You also don't have a star ranking do you?"

"So, what's that suppose to mean?"

"You are special star and we now know your Alice and you will be staying with Natsume Hyuuga until Christmas."

"Can she go to her grandfather's funeral?" Natsume asked.

"No." Jinno said without hesitation.

Suddenly Natsume fainted and Mikan tried to wake him up Natsume. "What did you do to him?" Mikan screamed.

"Nothing much." Narumi said, "And this is your Alice."

"What is it?"

"Nullification Alice." Narumi said, "I'm really sorry."

Narumi punched Mikan in the stomach and then she collapsed on top of Natsume's motionless body. "What is wrong with Mikan-Chan seeing her grandfather?" Narumi said after he checked if both the children were unconscious, "Isn't he her only relative?"

"We can't let her or everyone will ask why she has special treatment." Jinno said, "Take those two to Natsume's dorm room."

"Alright." Narumi said.

Narumi put both children on both of his shoulders and headed towards Natsume's room.

When Mikan woke up from her slumber, she felt something warm against her body. She loved the smell of the thing and didn't want it to end, but what was it? Mikan suddenly jumped off of the couch she was on just a few minutes ago. Mikan slowly approached Natsume's motionless body. "_He looks so cute when he sleeps."_ Mikan said to herself, "_How peaceful. He never smiles except for me. I wish once, he will smile for everyone."_

Mikan nudged Natsume awake, but her efforts were fatal. Nothing happen he just kept sleeping. _"He's like a bear in hibernation!" _Mikan thought to herself, "_I'll act just like sleeping beauty!"_

Mikan slowly bent over and a few strands of her hair tumbled over Natsume's face. Mikan kissed Natsume's lips lightly and then slowly reseeded. Then suddenly, Natsume grabbed hold of Mikan's waist and pulled her towards him. "I got you _love_." Natsume whispered into her ear.

The teenaged girl turned bright red and tried to pry Natsume's arms off of her. Mikan abruptly though of the time and saw that it was 7:30. "Oh my God!" Mikan screamed, "We're going to be late! I don't even have my school uniform!"

"Then wear one of my uniforms." Natsume replied while releasing his grip on her.

"Fine!"

Mikan quickly ran into Natsume's room and noticed a picture on his desk top. Mikan picked up the picture and was shocked.

The picture was her, Hortaru, Natsume, and Luca! They were all smiling into the camera and having some flavor in one of their hands. "_What the hell is this?" _Mikan asked herself, "_This is just a sick dream right? Why does Natsume have a picture of me with everyone when we were younger?"_

I quickly took a step away from the picture and tried to get out when I collided with Natsume. I landed on the floor. My head was mixed up and I couldn't think straight. I looked up at Natsume. He had a concerned look on his face. "Are you alright?" He asked Mikan extending his hand towards her.

Mikan quickly slapped his hand away from him and made her way out of the room. Once she had her school bag and shoes one she screamed on the top of her lungs, "I HATE LIERS!"

She slammed the door shut and Natsume was left all by himself in his dorm room. He looked at the picture and smiled at and said to himself, "_I'll get all you memories back…Mikan."_


	8. Chapter 8: More Memories

**True Love**

**By: Iceyicecream**

**True Love**

**Chapter Eight: More Memories**

Mikan slowly made her way towards school wobble with images popping up in her hand and then right after, they pop and new ones appear. Then, a film suddenly popped up in her head. _"Natsume, Natsume, Natsume, Natsume!" An auburn haired girl chanted. _

_Her hazel eyes danced while she danced. "What is it idiot?" A raven haired boy asked in an irritated voice._

"_Can I come over to you house to listen to you play the piano and sing while you play?"_

"_Do as you please."_

"_I also have a question for you Natsume."_

"_What?"_

_The little girl kept walking until they got to a small park. The boy named Natsume and the unknown girl with auburn hair started to swing on the swings at the park. "Why don't you ever call me by my real name?" The girl asked._

_The boy looked up at the reseeding sun and then faced the girl. "I'll only say it this once so open up you ears alright stupid." Natsume said._

"_Alright!" The girl said with a big and wide smile, "My ears are open!"_

_The boy breathed in and the breathed out and then whispered the name of the girl. "Mikan Sakura."_

_The girl was so happy. "Thank you, Natsume!" Mikan said._

"_Why?" Natsume asked with a confused look on his face._

"_Because, it's the first time that you've ever called me by my real name."_

"_And?"_

"_Whenever I'm with you, I'm always happy and this made me even happier then usual!"_

"_Whatever"_

_The boy blushed and tried to hide it by turning his gaze towards the mountains that was the opposite direction of Mikan. "When I'm older." Mikan thought, "I'll tell Natsume that I like him…or maybe tell him I love him!" _

Mikan suddenly heard someone calling her name so it took her out of her reminder. She looked around and found that no one was calling her. Mikan looked at her watch and saw it said 7:53. "Oh crap!" Mikan said, "I'm going to be late!"

Mikan started to run towards her classroom when a girl with raven hair peeped out from behind a tree and looked with envy. "_I want to see if that girl is really good for my brother. I'll ask my brother if I could registrar here! That's a great and intel-"_

Before the girl could finish what she was thinking, someone slapped her in the back of the head. "Who the heck did that to me?" The girl screamed.

Her face turned pale and saw that her older brother was standing right in front of her. "What are you doing her idiot?" The teenager asked while putting his backpack off of his back, "I told you to stay in the spare room until we left. If you got caught while we were a sleep on the couch I don't know how I would explain it to her."

"Sorry brother." The girl said, "I'm really sorry."

"Just go back to my room Aoi, or I will light you up."

"Alright brother!"

Aoi's crimson eyes' shined. Natsume looked at his watch and slowly made his way towards his class. The room wasn't as loud as always so Mikan got suspicious. She opened the door and looked that everyone was whispering to one another in little groups. Mikan went to her seat and then suddenly tapped on the shoulder by Hortaru. "Why aren't you in your school uniform?" Hortaru asked, "Did something happen to your uniform?"

"No, it's just that…I couldn't find it in my messy closet." Mikan said with a bug goofy grin.

Hortaru sighed and tugged Mikan along with her. "Where are we going Hortaru?"

"We're going you a change of clothes." Hortaru replied with no emotion like usually.

"Alright then."  
Shortly after Mikan and Hortaru left they soon came back. Mikan's hair was up in two braided pony-tails and wearing one of the spare uniforms that Hortaru found. Mikan sat in her seat and then someone from behind her tapped her on the shoulder.

Mikan turned and saw Anna and Nonoko looking at her. "What's up?" Mikan asked.

"Have you heard?" Anna said.

"Heard what?" Mikan asked.

"We are getting transfer students." Nonoko said.

"Do you even know their names?"

"Nope." Anna said with a smile.

Mikan sighed and smiled back. Natsume enter shortly after the bell had rung. Mikan kept her mind off of Natsume and tried to avoid him. Then suddenly another film started to play in her head.

_My mother was wearing a really short dress and standing next to a man I've never seen before. "Mommy, I'm hungry." I said to her._

_My mother avoided me and just kept talking to the guy about sports and stuff. "Mommy, I'm really hungry." I told her._

_She kept talking like she didn't hear me. I went up to the man she was talking to and tugged on his shirt. "Mr. Can you help me get some food for dinner?" I asked the man._

_The man was about to reply when my mother pulled the man into a kiss and they got really intimate on the couch. I sighed and walked out of the house. I had ten dollars that I found on the kitchen floor. I slowly made my way to the small market a couple of blocks away from my house. I saw him again. The boy who was always outside. I never got his name, but tonight I was going to get it. "Excuse me." I said to the boy._

_He just ignored me like I wasn't there. "You're probably busy, I'm sorry for bothering you." I said._

_Still…no reply. Everyone hates me…is that why they are avoiding me?_

"kan" Someone said.

"Mik," Another person said.

I fully opened my eyes and saw that almost all my classmates were looking at me. "What happen?" Asked Hortaru who was right next to me.

"You were crying just now." She replied.

"Really?"

"Are you alright Mikan?" Anna asked.

"I'm totally fine." I said with a smile.

Everyone went back to their seats and once they were back to their seats I could feel something touching my thigh. I looked and saw a piece of paper in Natsume's hand. I took the paper and unfolded it and it read one word that hurt a lot. "Liar."

I looked at Natsume and crumpled up the paper and through it in the closet trash can and took out a notebook and started to scribble on it. "I hate liars and idiots." Mikan mumbled to herself, but a certain someone could hear her mumbling. Then suddenly another film started to play in Mikan's mind.

_I was outside on my front yard sleeping? I looked at the house and there it was…nothing…just ashes and few remaining planks of wood. Some of the neighbors around my mother's house came outside and looked. I started to cry…I didn't have a mother anymore…I didn't have any where to live now….and last…I still don't know the name of that boy. I ran away from the destroyed place that I once called home. I went to the small park and hid in one under one of the play sets. I heard footsteps and froze when I saw someone's feet. They weren't adult's feet so I exhaled. I slowly made my way out and saw it was the same boy from the night before. "Wait!" I screamed to get the boy's attention, "Please wait!"_

_The boy turned around and looked at me. "What?" He asked._

"_We've met before remember? I was just wondering if you could give me your name."_

"_My name?"_

"_Yeah." I said with a big goofy smile, "Unless you don't have a name._

"_I do!" The boy said._

"_Then what is it?"_

"_Natsume Hyuuga. What's yours?"_

"_Mikan Sakura. It's a pleasure to meet you Natsume-kun!"_

"_Just call me Natsume."  
"Alright Natsume!"_

_I wasn't as sad as I was before now I was able to know the name of the boy had a crush on,_

But, little did Mikan know that the boy who saved her was now sitting next to her. She wasn't that smart at love and feelings. She is a dense little girl, but is also innocent. 


	9. Chapter 9: Akuma San

**True Love**

**By: Iceyicecream**

**True Love**

**Chapter Nine: Akuma-San**

Narumi came into the classroom and the students all sat down in their seats and waited to hear what he had to say. "Students." Narumi said with a very gay looking smile, "We have three new transfer students! Please will you three come in here and greet your class."

Three teenagers came in the room with no expression at all. "Aki-kun, please introduce yourself to the class first please." Narumi said.

"Shut the fuck up you stupid cross dresser." Said the only boy standing up there.

He had short brown hair and his body was very fit. Some girls giggled and said something to one another while the males laughed at what he had said to Narumi. A girl with shoulder length hair in a high pony-tail stared angrily at the guy. "Akito, you are so mean!" said the girl, "I'm sorry for my friend's rudeness."

The boys whistled and howled. Akito glared at the boys and made them shut up. The guy sighed and put his fingers through his hair. "My name is Akito Hayama. I'm sixteen and my Alice is…Super Strength. It's nice to meet you all." Akito said while looking out the window.

The girl with a high pony-tail stepped up and scanned everyone in the class and then smiled. Some boys' eyes had hearts on them and were thinking many disgusting things to make her hook up with them. "My name is Sana Kurata." Sana said with a smile, "I'm the same age as this idiot and my Alice is Singing. I hope I can make friends with all of you!"

"Fat asses should just eat and shut up their chubby mouth." Akito said while looking around.

"Shut up you stupid lunatic!" The girl next to Sana said.

The girl had Strawberry blonde hair that reached up to her shoulders. The girl was staring lovingly at the raven haired boy. Like usual, he was sleeping with a manga book on his face. When she looked around him, she saw a girl was telling him to wake up angrily. She got angry and was about to scream at the girl when the raven hair teenager showed his face. He was smirking at the loud and annoying girl. "_I already hate that girl!"_ The girl thought, "_I'll make my body appeal to him, like I tried before. To the only boy for me…Natsume Hyuuga."_

The girl started to strip off her sweater and started to slowly take off her long sleeved shirt. She had a tank top under her shirt and she had short shorts under her skirt. The guys' in the classes' eyes bungled out of their sockets. Natsume paid on interest in the girl. "My name is Luna Koizumi. I'm sixteen and my Alice is Soul Sucking so, if any of you have a problem with me, come and try to fight me then."

Everyone looked nervously at one another and then smiled a fake smile. Narumi clapped his hands together and smiled, "Luna-Chan, I would like you to put on all you clothes and then, look for a seat that you would like to sit in. Sana-Chan, Aki-Kun, you two too alright?"

"Shut the fuck up, gay fag." Akito said.

Akito got smacked behind the head boy Sana. "Don't say that to Narumi-Sensei!" Sana said, "He may dress like a girl, but you don't know if he really is a homosexual _yet_."

Akito sighed and started to walk to an empty desk while Sana sat right next to him. Luna looked around and stood right in front of Mikan. Mikan didn't notice Luna until she banged her hand on Mikan's desk. Mikan looked up at Luna and smiled. "Hello Luna-Chan." Mikan said with a sensor smile, "Can I help you with something?"

Luna smiled a Mikan and thought, "_This airhead is going to get it for just smiling and not knowing what I want."_

Suddenly, whatever Luna was thinking was being told but the mind reader…Yome Kokoro. Mikan looked up a Luna with hurt in her eyes. "What would you like Luna-Chan?" Mikan asked again.

"I would first like to know your name bitch." Luna replied.

Mikan didn't flinch, but Hortaru reacted quickly. She held up her Baka gun right behind Luna's head and whispered into her ear, "Call that Baka a bitch one more time and I'll shot your brain out. I'll make you regret calling her a bitch, _bitch."_

Mikan giggled a looked a Luna and asked, "Luna-Chan, do you really want to know my name?"

Luna rolled her eyes and felt the gun or Hortaru's backing away. "It looks like _Akuma-San _is awake." Hortaru said backing away.

"Akuma-San?" Luna repeated while looking a Mikan.

Mikan's hair turned into the darkest color you could think of that have scared you. Black. Her eye colored was black and her personality turned black. "Cross dresser-Sensei," Akuma said looking at Narumi darkly, "I'm going to use my Alice on her now."

Narumi was shocked and then was back into reality, "Don't!" He screamed, but he was too late.

Mikan touched Luna and flicked her to the wall. Hortaru leaned backwards in her chair and Luna flew past her. She broke several walls and landed in the janitor's closet. Luna wasn't' bleeding and had many scratched and bruises suddenly appeared all over her body. Suddenly, Mikan fell unconscious and fainted. She fell backwards and Natsume caught her. She was breathing hard. She coughed up blood and it splattered all over Natsume's face. He wiped it off of his face and smirked. "Interesting." Natsume said lowly.

Hortaru shot her gun at Natsume, but was turned into ashes from his Alice. "What do you want Imai?" Natsume asked,

"What are you going to do to the Baka?" Hortaru asked with a stoic expression.

"Nothing."

"Then give her to me."

"Why should I?"  
"She's my friend and not yours. For a matter of fact, she told me she hated your guts."

Natsume flinched and Hortaru smirked at him. "You have a crush on the little Baka don't you?" Hortaru asked.

Everyone in the class gasped and started to talk to one another. "I do." Natsume said without hesitation.

"Really?" Hortaru asked.

Natsume bent his head down and everyone gasped. Hortaru was pissed now. Natsume was kissing her unconscious friend. Suddenly, Mikan's eyes or Akuma's eyes opened. Natsume lifted up his head and saw that Mikan still had black hair, black eyes, and a black personality. The room became very humid and everyone started to sweat. "You bastard." Akuma said while standing up.

One of Natsume's eye brows lifted up. A fire was lit on the palm of his hand and he smirked at Akuma. "Do you want another kiss from me?" Natsume said.

Akuma's right hand fingers had the elements all lined up. Fire, water, earth, and wind. Akuma smirked and looked up at Natsume and quickly ran towards Natsume and without him knowing, she was suddenly behind him. She then whispered into his ear, "Night, cursed one."

Akuma suddenly appeared in front of him and launched her leg into his gut. He broke one of the windows and flew out. They were on the third-floor and below them was the manure pile. Akuma sighed and snapped her fingers. Everyone was looking out the window waiting for Natsume to fall into the pile of manure when he was levitated a few feet away from the pile. Akuma looked at Hortaru and said loud enough for only her to hear, "Catch Mikan-Chan's body."

Hortaru quickly pulled out a remote from some where and a robot gorilla came running towards Akuma. Her eyes slowly closed and she smirked at Hortaru. The gorilla caught her and bought her over to Hortaru. "It's been a while since I've seen Akuma-San." Hortaru said to the gorilla.

Mikan opened her eyes, but it was pitch black. All that was around her was nothingness. "_Mikan."_ Said someone.

Mikan looked around and saw a teenager that looked exactly like her except for her eye color and her hair color. They were black and. "Who are you?" Mikan asked the replica of her.

"Akuma-San." The girl said.

"Akuma-San?" Mikan replied.

Akuma nodded. "I want to show you a memory that formed me in your soul." Akuma said, "Would you like to see it?"

Mikan nodded. "Please show me the memory."  
"Alright.

A movie started to play in Mikan's head.

_The night was dark and everything was open. It was quiet that night. Mommy was out "again" with her new boyfriend or soon to be my new father. I was watching TV that night when I heard something creak into my bedroom. I was scared because, no one was supposed to be in the house except for me. I got the bat that was next to me and made my way to my room. "Who's there?" I scream. _

_I could hear the thing ruffling through something in my room. I turned on my lights and gasped. I dropped the metal bat and stepped forward. An injured girl with a large gash on her left arm was rummaging through my hamper of dirty clothes for a cloth to wrap around her arm. "Who are you?" I asked the girl, "My name is Mikan Sakura, what's yours?"_

_The girl stayed silent. I smile and extended my hand towards the girl. She looked up at me as if I was crazy. I looked at her and smiled again. Her face was emotionless and I felt like she should smile. "Um…I don't you name, but I just want you to saw "Chi."_

_The girl hesitated before she said it. "Chi." The girl said._

_I could see her pearly whites. "I made you smile!" I said._

_The girl giggled and then stood up and whispered into my ear, "I will be the strength of your heart when your heart is clouded with nothing, but ugly thoughts." The girl said._

_I was confused and then I was still now sure what her name was. "Wait, before you leave or do whatever your about to do, could you tell me your name?" I asked._

_She closed her eyes and then opened them again. She was suddenly engulfed by dark. I tried to reach out to her, but the darkness wouldn't let me. I waited and then, finally she came out. I was dumbfounded. "She looks exactly like me!" I thought to myself, "Except for her hair and eye color."  
The girl looked at me and then suddenly, she went into me. My body felt less empty and I could hear her and feel her with in me. "We are one and we will always be there for one another to help each other through think and thin." The girl said. _

"_Yes, but I have a question." I said the girl which who was inside me._

"_What?"_

"_What's you name?"_

"_Akuma."_

"_Akuma-San!" I said_.

"_Whatever Baka." Akuma said._

"_That's not nice to say!"_

_Akuma laughed and then said, "We will be best friends forever."  
"Yeah." I said while smiling._

Mikan was still asleep and wasn't going to be back up in a while. Hortaru saw a smile form on Mikan's face and then Hortaru smile. "Tomorrow is going to be hellish." Hortaru said to the gorilla still standing right beside Hortaru.


	10. Chapter 10: Disaster Strikes Again

**True Love**

**By: Iceyicecream**

**True Love**

**Chapter Ten: Disaster Strikes Again**

The next morning, Mikan was forced to give up her seat because of the way she treated Luna and for destroying school property. When Mikan was sitting in her _"old"_ spot, Luna got pissed off. "What are you doing sitting here?" Luna asked, "This is my seat remember?"

Mikan smiled and stood up. "My bad, Luna-Chan." Mikan said.

She was about to get out of her seat when Natsume grabbed Mikan's wrist. "Natsume?" Mikan said.

"Stay put." Natsume said while removing his manga off of his face.

"But, this is her seat, Natsume."  
"I get to choose who sits next to me and I'm saying I want _you_ to sit here."

"Natsume." Mikan said.

"Hey you." Akito said to Natsume, "Let the girl go so Luna could sit in her seat."

"Who are you talking to?" Natsume asked coldly.

"You, you stupid perverted player."

"At least I could get a girl." Natsume said while pulling Mikan closer towards him, "Unlike someone."

Sana went up to Akito and put her hand on his shoulder, "Akito-Kun, you have to just let it go." Sana said.

"But-"Akito said but was stopped by Sana's loud sigh.

Mikan was getting irritated because of how close Natsume was to her. Mikan pushed him away and stood up and looked at Mikan and smiled. "You can take the seat now." Mikan said with a smile.

"Thanks, _bitch_." Luna said.

Luna shoved Mikan out of the way and made her way towards Natsume. When she sat down, she could feel her bottom heating up. She jumped up and stared at Mikan. "What the fuck was that for bitch?" Luna screamed at Mikan.

Mikan looked at Luna and smiled. "I just wanted to warm up your seat for you." Mikan said with a smile

"You little-"Luna said, but then jumped again.

Well…she tried to jump up, but was stuck to the seat. "What the hell now?" Luna screamed.

Everyone looked at Luna and then started to laugh. Luna glared a Mikan while Mikan just smiled at her. "I just wanted to cool down you ass since you said it was to warm." Mikan said while smiling.

"Thaw it out!" Luna demanded.

"No can do." Mikan said while giggling, "Ask Natsume, he might do it."

Mikan walked over to an empty seat next to Sana.

Mikan looked at Sana and saw that she was sulking and sighing. "What's wrong Sana-Chan?" Mikan asked.

Sana looked up at Mikan and then replied with a smile, "I'm fine…err….what's your name?"

"My bad." Mikan said, "My name is Mikan Sakura. I'm sixteen and my Alice…is…a secret."

"You know me already so I don't need to introduce you to myself."

"I know that you are sad." Mikan said to Sana, "I can tell."  
"It's about Akito-Kun." Sana said.

"What about Akito-Kun?"

"Well…you have to pinkie promise me that you won't tell anyone what I said."

"I pinkie swear."

Sana extended out her pinkie finger and Mikan extended hers and they interlocked. Mikan and Sana both smiled and then, they became serious. "Well…I really like him…but…I don't know if he likes me back though." Sana said.

"Well it's-"Mikan said, but was interrupted by a Jinno running into the classroom and whispering something into his ear.

Yome's eyes widened while Narumi's eyes were shocked. Hortaru suddenly pointed her Baka gun towards Yome. "What happened? If you don't tell me in the next few seconds, I'm going to shot you with the gun and make you have internal bleeding. Hortaru said coldly, "And I'll sell _those_ pictures to everyone in the class."

Yome's head started to sweat and he was being stared at by everyone in the class including the teachers. "They confirmed…the death…of Mikan Sakura's grandfather…he is now…pronounced…dead" Yome said.

Everyone turned their heads towards Mikan to see her expressions. Her hair was all over her face and no one could see her face. Everyone was silent until Natsume walked up to Mikan. Everyone was eyeing both Mikan and Natsume. "Are you okay?" Natsume asked.

Everyone gasped when they heard Natsume asked that question. This was the first time he even cared what happen to a girl. Mikan looked up and smiled. "I'm fine." Mikan said while smiling.

Mikan stood up and went up to Narumi. "I'll be excusing myself sensei." Mika said.

Narumi nodded. Mikan quickly opened the door and ran out. Natsume ran after Mikan. A few minutes later Luca, Hortaru, Nonoko, Yome, Anna, and Tobita also ran after the two of them. When they all left Luna laughed. Everyone turned their heads towards with a what-the-fuck-is-funny look. "What's so funny Luna-Chan?" Sana asked her.

"I now have something to hurt her about." Luna said while laughing, "That whore deservers everything that's happening to her."

Then, Sana slapped Luna on the face and then Sana looked at Luna with hurt in her eyes. "She is the nicest, sweetest, and the cutest person that you've ever seen!" Sana yelled, "And you know that is true! You only dress and act like a scamp because you don't want anyone to hurt you!"

Luna was getting anger, but before she could retort back Sana ran out to look for Mikan. Akito was about to leave when Luna grabbed his arm. "Aki-Kun, are you going to Sana the slut?" Luna asked using an innocent voice.

Akito slapped Luna's arm off of his and got pissed off. "Don't call Sana a slut!" Akito yelled.

"Why?" Luna asked, "You're not in love with her are you?"

Akito hesitated before he answered so, Luna thought not. "Then, hel-"Luna was stopped and shocked.

"I love her!" Akito yelled, "Even if she doesn't love me back I love her!"

Akito ran out of the room while leaving Luna dumbfounded with some teenagers left in the room.

Natsume caught up to Mikan and when he did, he grabbed her wrist. Mikan left her head down so Natsume couldn't see her face. Natsume pulled Mikan close to him and hugged her. The group of teenagers that followed them hid behind some bushes and trees. Watching what would happen. "I'll always be there for you." Natsume said, "So…if you need to cry…you can always come…to me."  
"He's gone." Mikan whispered.

"I know." Natsume replied.

"I'm never going to see him again. I loved him so much, Natsume."

"Don't cry." Natsume tried his best to plead to her.

Natsume could feel Natsume's tears on his shirt. Mikan hugged Natsume back. Mikan laughed while she cried. "What's so funny?" Natsume asked, "Are you high?"

"No, it's just…you were pleading me not to cry, but…I'm crying anyways." Mikan said.

Natsume patted Mikan on the head and the whispered into her ear, "I'm here for you."

It made her giggle that he said that. "What are you laughing at now?" Natsume asked. "You sound so loveys dovey don't you?" Mikan said,

"Hn."

"Do you think I can go to the funeral?"

"I think so and if you want…I can…go with you."

"Really?"

Mikan looked up at Natsume with happy eyes. "Sure." Natsume replied.

Then, another flash back came up.

_ I in the park on night with…a boy? Yeah a boy…he had raven hair…and crimson eyes. I'm in love with the guy, but I still don't know if he loves me. That night, I promised Akuma-San that I would tell him I liked him and ask if he likes me back. At that moment he was there in front of me. My heart is beating so fast. "What did you call me out here for?" Asked the raven haired boy._

_He and I were in the same eight grade classroom. "Natsume…I like you a lot." I said with a tomato face, "I want to know how you feel about me."  
Natsume smirked and looked at me like I was crazy. "I can't accept your love and, I don't even know you so, there is no point in loving you." Natsume said,_

_Tears started to automatically run down my eyes. I backed away and smiled at him. "I'm sorry." I said, "Just forget what I said. Thank you for listening to me."  
Natsume was about to say something to me, but I left. When I got far enough from the park where I last saw him, I screamed my heart out and started to sob my heart out._

"You were my first love." Mikan whispered to Natsume.

Natsume looked down at Mikan. "What are you taking about?" Natsume asked with a confused look on his face.

"You were the first to throw me to the curb." Mikan said, "we were childhood friends and all you said to me was "I can't accept you love and I don't' even know you so, there is no point in loving you."

Every word reminded Natsume of the day the one loved ran away and he never saw her again. "I loved you then and I still love you!" Natsume said.

"Then why did you turn me down?" Mikan screamed, "Tell me why! Where you scared that if you fell in love with a poor girl, then your reputation would be lowered? Huh! Tell me the truth!"

Mikan pushed Natsume away and started to walk away. "I wasn't afraid of that." Natsume said, "I was afraid of what _they_ would do to you."

The teenagers who were hiding heard what he said, but only two of them understood what he meant. Those two were Hortaru and Luca.


	11. Chapter 11: I Remember Those Words

**True Love**

**By: Iceyicecream**

**True Love **

**Chapter Eleven: I Remembered Your Last Words**

Mikan went to Nonoko's dorm and borrowed a change of clothes. Little did she know Natsume was following her to see if she was still mad at him from before what happened when they were younger. "_I'm such an idiot!"_ Natsume thought to himself while hitting his forehead, "_Why didn't I tell her that I loved her before?"_

Mikan walked out of Nonoko's dorm and noticed that a raven haired teenager was hiding behind a pillar. "Natsume." Mikan said while looking behind the pillar.

The raven haired boy looked up at her and suddenly stood up. "What is Polka Dot?" Natsume asked.

"Get up." Mikan said.

Mikan extended her hand towards Natsume. Natsume just stared at Mikan's extended hand and then, looked up. "You're supposed to grab it, dummy." Mikan said while looking the other way.

Her face had a tint of red, but Natsume just turned red as well. He stood up himself and looked at Mikan. Natsume grabbed Mikan and towed her with him. "Where are you going to take me Natsume?" Mikan asked.

Natsume put a bandana out of his pocket and tied it around Mikan's eyes. "Don't say anything until I take off the bandana alright?" Natsume said.

Mikan nodded. "Thanks and I'll tell you why I didn't tell you the way I felt before…on the elevator." Natsume said.

Mikan nodded her head again.

In the elevator, Natsume did all the talking while Mikan just nodded. Little did they know that the teenagers that were following them were still following them around. While they were on the bus Mikan had to ask a question. "Natsume." Mikan said, "Can I ask you a question?"

"What?" Natsume asked.

"What's you favorite color?"

"Blue."

"Alright then, thank you." Mikan said with a smile.

"Hn." Was Natsume's reply.

The bus stopped and Mikan and Natsume got off the bus. Natsume guided Mikan towards the ice cream parlor while the teenagers still trailed behind them. Natsume untied the bandana and held Mikan's hand and drifted her towards the line. "Where are we Natsume?" Mikan asked.

"The ice cream parlor." Natsume said, "You've been having a craving for ice cream right?"

"Yeah…wait, how did you know?" Mikan asked.

"I got it from my resources." Natsume said, "_Thanks Yome."_

Once they got their ice cream, they head out of the ice cream parlor. When they were about to leave, Mikan asked Natsume a question. "Can you go on ahead?" Mikan asked, "I have to pick something up before I leave."

"Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?" Natsume asked.

"Yeah." Mikan said with a smile.

"Alright then, be careful alright."

"I will."  
"See you later in my room." Natsume said.

They went their separate ways while Natsume went back to his room; Mikan went to the yarn shop. When she went in, she saw stacks and stacks of racks of yarn. Mikan found a soft ocean blue large yarn and bought four of them. Natsume's bed was square so, Mikan would make the blanket square shaped. She went up to the cashier and bought the yarn.

When Mikan came out of the yarn shop, the sun was setting. Mikan had to hurry back, and then she heard someone's footsteps echoing behind her. She started to walk faster so she could get away from the person. She thought she was safe when she bumped into someone. She looked at the man and she could smell alcohol from the man's breath. Mikan stepped backwards and then saw the man that was chasing her before was only a few yards away. "Where are you going sweetie?" The man in front of Mikan asked, "Papa's right in front of you."  
"Baby, if you come here, you'll have a _great_ time." The man behind her said.

Pictures started to pop up in Mikan's head.

_That was the same night that Natsume rejected her. Two males that were about in their twenties or so saw me and thought they could try to rape me. I ran away, but they got me. I screamed, but it was too late, no one was there around me. The men slowly with pleasure removed my clothes-_, but before Mikan could finish, snapped out of it and came back to reality. The auburn haired girl could have easily fought the two drunks off, but she was too scared like in the past. "No thank you." Mikan said with a smile, "I need to get back home."

"I wont take no for an answer." Said the man in front of her, "Now come to daddy."

"No!" Mikan screamed, "Stay away!"

"Playing hard to get?" The man behind her said, "I'll have to punish the knotty girl though."  
"I don't want any trouble." Mikan said backing up to the cemented wall.

"It's not that bad." The man that was in front was now on the right side of Mikan said, "I'll kiss you to your hearts content."

"She said back off!" said another person in the distance.

A ring of fire circled around the two men and then, the guy who saved Mikan came out of the shadow. She remembered now. _Natsume found me before the men took off all my clothes. I still had on my under shirt and my short shorts that I always wore under my skirt Natsume was furious and burned the two men to death and all that was left were ashes. I fainted, but I heard that last words he said before she fell unconscious. "I love you Mikan Sakura." Natsume said with a small smile, "I've always loved you since we were smaller. You might never see me again, but if you don't I won't mind because if you get caught in the danger I'm in, you'll get hurt."_

_I fell unconscious, but the next day of school, Natsume was no where in the school. There wasn't ever a trace that he lived or went to my school. He vanished in thin air._


	12. Chapter 12: An Angel Sent From God

**True Love**

**By: Iceyicecream**

**True Love**

**Chapter Twelve: An Angel Sent From Heaven**

The next morning, Mikan could smell something beneath her. It smelt like roses and also something else that made her nose tingle. Mikan slowly opened her eyes and noticed that Mikan was laying her head on Natsume's chest. He was very fit and he looked really peaceful while he slept. Mikan slowly bent her head towards Natsume's face without realizing it and at the last moment, she backed away. "_What the hell was wrong with me?"_ Mikan asked herself, "_I'm not dying to kiss him…am I?"_

Mikan put her head back on Natsume's chest and closed her eyes and could hear his heart steadily beating. Mikan shifted her head over and looked at the clock that was handing on the wall. It read 3:30. Mikan stretched and yawned lightly and then went out of the room. All of Mikan's stuff was in Natsume's spare room that the school put in a while ago. "_Should I make breakfast first…or should I start making his present first?" _Mikan asked herself, "_I'll start making breakfast at like five-ish. What should I make for breakfast? …Waffles!"_

Mikan tooth brushed changed her pajamas into a dress that was light green dress that was short. It went up to her mid-thigh. She pinned her bangs that were loss with a bright green clip. Mikan rushed around the room getting her stuff ready to start crocheting the blanket. Mikan got one of the big clumps of yarn and started to work on it, but before she did that, she turned on the TV. All that was on was news and reruns of old unpopular shows. Mikan turned off the TV and then went into her room and got her I pod. She started to lightly sing the words of the song.

Natsume slowly opened his eyes when he heard an angel's voice. "_Lovely."_ Natsume though to himself, "_I wonder if that's Mikan singing or the TV. I'll check in…"_

Natsume looked at the clock it read 4:00. "_Right now."_ Natsume said.

Natsume stretched his arms out and scratched his head. Natsume wobbly made his way to the source of the lovely angelic voice. Natsume opened the door to Mikan's room and found out that she wasn't in there. "_Didn't Mikan sleep next to me in my bed tonight because she was so shaken up from yesterday_?" Natsume asked himself_, "I wonder…I bet she did."_

Natsume smelt his shirt and he smelt sweet and also his shirt smelt like strawberries. Natsume was almost to the kitchen when the angel's voice stopped. Mikan was in the kitchen making breakfast.

Mikan looked out the window and looked like was she was looking beyond that. Then she inhaled then exhaled and started to sing again.

[Alone]

By: Avril Lavigne

"_Uh uh oh oh oh  
Uh uh oh oh oh  
Hey man.  
Tell me what were you thinking  
What the hell were you saying?  
Oh come on now,  
Stop! and think about it.  
Hey now,  
maybe you should just listen,  
maybe you should stop talking for a second.  
Shut up, listen to me.__[CHORUS:]__  
You're so obvious,  
you're so oblivious,  
and now you wonder why,  
you're the one alone.  
So don't apologize,  
you don't even realize,  
you screwed it up this time  
now you're the one alone__[CHORUS:]__  
You're so obvious,  
you're so oblivious,  
and now you wonder why,  
you're the one alone.  
So don't apologize,  
you don't even realize,  
you screwed it up this time  
now you're the one alone__[CHORUS:]__  
You're so obvious,  
you're so oblivious,  
and now you wonder why,  
you're the one alone.  
So don't apologize,  
you don't even realize,  
you screwed it up this time  
now you're the one alone_

Uh uh oh oh oh  
Uh uh oh oh oh

Hey bro,  
I'm just tryin' to let you know,  
you really think that you're special,  
oh come on now,  
I've seen so much better,  
hey there,  
did you actually think that I cared?

Don't know if you want to go there,  
oh come on now,  
keep on, keep on dreaming.

If you,  
want to,  
be my,  
uh uh oh,  
you know,  
you can't,  
play games,  
and you know what I mean,  
sorry,  
but you don't,  
get my,  
my-y-y-y,  
I'm gone,  
you're still,  
dreaming,  
about me,  
over and over and over and over and over again.

_You're so obvious,  
you're so oblivious,  
and now you wonder why,  
you're the one alone.  
So don't apologize,  
you don't even realize,  
you screwed it up this time  
now you're the one alone_

Uh uh Oh oh oh  
Uh uh Oh oh oh  
Uh uh Oh oh oh  
Uh uh Oh oh oh  
Alone."

Natsume smiled and then thought, "_Crap! What if that song was about what happen yesterday? Shit this is really bad!"_

Natsume peaked back into the kitchen, but when he looked, she wasn't there. Natsume went out to look for her, but then Mikan tackled Natsume down when he went into the living room. They both fell on the floor. Natsume was pissed, but couldn't help but smirk. Mikan was giggling into Natsume's shirt while mumbling something into his shirt. Shortly after Mikan got off of Natsume and just showed her beautiful smile like always. "What was that for idiot?" Natsume asked Mikan.

"Who knows?" Mikan said while giggling.

Natsume put his hand through his raven hair and sighed. Mikan opened a book and started to read it. Natsume wasn't about to let her get off so easy for tackling him down. Natsume slowly creped up behind the sofa and he gently guided Mikan's chin towards him. He lowered his head and kissed her on the lips. Mikan dropped the book on the floor and her eyes widen. Mikan then wanted to kiss Natsume more. Natsume moved over onto the sofa and they were both into the kiss.

Mikan had her hands going through Natsume's scruffy and messed up raven hair while Natsume was holding onto Mikan by her waist. They only unlocked their lips when they needed to breathe. It lasted for a couple of minutes until Mikan broke it off. Mikan turned bright red while Natsume lifted up an eye brow. "Did you want some more?" Natsume asked with a smirk on his face.

Mikan turned a thousand shades of red. "No!" Mikan said trying to stay calm.

"Oh?" Natsume said.

"Go eat the waffles I made you!" Mikan said while pointing to the plate on the counter top.

Natsume took the plate of waffles and brought them to the living room and sat down and started to eat it. Natsume was about to start eating when he saw Mikan slowly making her way out of the front door. Natsume took a bite of one of thee waffles. "Where do you think you're going, stupid?" Natsume asked with his mouth full.

"Jogging." Mikan said, "And you shouldn't take while your mouth is full."

"What am I suppose to do while you are gone?" Natsume asked while stuffing another waffle into his mouth.

"…Watch some TV or something."

"What if something happens to you while you are jogging? What if you get approached like yesterday or like before?"

Memories started to appear in Mikan's head and made her head hurt and light headed. Mikan sighed and then sat beside Natsume and smiled. "What?" Natsume asked.

"Are you worried about me?" Mikan asked.

"I don't want a girl to get raped while she is living with me…and you are…a little important to me." Natsume said, but the last part he whispered.

Mikan didn't hear the last part, but didn't ask. "Hurry up Natsume, so I can go and jog."

Natsume sighed and put the plate into the sink. "I'll be right out in five minutes idiot." Natsume said.

Natsume got changed into sweats and a plain white tee shirt and then, Mikan and Natsume went out jogging. Natsume was holding Mikan's hand pulling her somewhere. A few minutes later, Natsume abruptly stopped and before Mikan could see him stop, she ran right into him. "Why'd you stop?" Mikan asked.

Mikan looked up and saw that they were in front of the teachers' lounge. Natsume let go of Mikan's hand and then stared at Mikan with his crimson eyes into her hazel ones. "Wait here until I come out alright?" Natsume asked.

Mikan nodded her head. Natsume disappeared into the teachers' lounge. Mikan was lying against a pillar that was a little way from the room and Mikan looked up at the sky remembering the great times Mikan had with her grandfather. Mikan was interrupted from her reminiscing when she heard several noises come room the lounge. Then, Mikan heard high shrieks and screams. Mikan ran into the teachers' lounge and was stupefied. Natsume had fire circled around one of the teachers in the room. "Natsume, what the hell are you doing?" Mikan asked Natsume.

"I was trying to be nice and ask politely if you could go to your grandfather's funeral, but then that teacher in the circle tried to attack me so, I did this." Natsume said.

Then, Jinno stepped in front of almost all the shocked and scared teacher. "We'll let you go two." Jinno said, "But, on one condition."

"What?" Mikan and Natsume asked simultaneously.

"A teacher has to accompany just uncase you think you can slip away from the academy." Jinno said, "Would any teachers participate?"

"I will." Narumi said.

"Since that is settled, "Let the poor teacher out of the circle of fire." Jinno said.

"Can I have Hortaru Imai accompany me?" Mikan asked.

"Why should I?" Jinno asked.

"Hortaru thought dearly of my grandfather and was sad when she heard that he was…desisted." Mikan said.

"Alright." Jinno said.

"Luca too." Natsume added.

Jinno sighed. "Fine." He replied, "Now let the poor man out."  
With a snap of his fingers, the fire was extinguished and the man slowly made his way away from the burnt spot. Mikan and Natsume came out of the room and went back to their room. Mikan giggled for no exact reason, but Natsume just smiled because he was happy to see her angelic looking smile and to see her. "_When you smile, you make me want to smile." _Natsume thought, "_But, when you cry, you make me want to kill the one who made you cry._

Natsume looked up at the sky and smirked at it and thanked God for bringing this beautiful angel of a girl down to earth.


	13. Chapter 13: Funeral

**True Love**

**By: Iceyicecream**

**True Love**

**Chapter Thirteen: Funeral**

Once Mikan and Natsume got to school, they told Luca and Hortaru about the plan for today. They both nodded in agreement on going to the funeral. Jinno said that we would leave class at ten to go to the funeral. Mikan was going to talk to Natsume during class, but since Luna was at their school now, Mikan had to sit in a different seat except for the dance rehearsal. Time quickly progress while hours past Mikan thought only minutes have had pasted. Mikan, Natsume, Hortaru, and Luca went to their rooms to change into black and then met in the front gate of the school. Narumi was in the driver seat of the black Mercedes. Well…it was sort of like a Mercedes except the car was bulkier and had more seats on both sides of the car. To the left and to the right of the car door that fit two people in each row.

Narumi drove the car in silence while once or twice Mikan would try to make a conversation, but it wouldn't go far. Mikan and Hortaru were sitting together while Natsume and Luca sat next together. Mikan kept squeezing Hortaru's hand so tightly that Hortaru had to tell her. In about thirty minutes, the car pulled up in the small village and the five of them got out of the car. They walked to the cemetery and many of the villagers gasped or were dumbfounded of the five people that had just arrived. They whispered and stared at Mikan, but she paid no heed to them. Then, a woman with short raven hair came running towards Hortaru and Mikan. She hugged both girls and her tears slid down her cheeks onto Mikan and Hortaru's shoulders. Tears started to form in both Mikan and Hortaru's eyes. "Hortaru it's so great to see you! I've haven't seen you in such a long time!" The woman exclaimed.

",,,Mother…please stop crying." Hortaru said, "You're making me cry."

"Mikan-Chan, it's been a while since I've seen you have you grown taller?" Hortaru asked.

"I'm not sure." Mikan said, "I'm glad to see you Imai's Mother…I've missed him."

"I'm sorry for you lost Mikan-Chan. I'm glad that you will stay here for good."

Mikan and Hortaru looked at one another and then Narumi came up towards the three. "Who are you?" Mrs. Imai said harshly.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you." Narumi said while bowing, "I am Hortaru-Chan, Mikan-Chan, and these boys' teacher. My name is Narumi Anjo."

Mrs. Imai looked at the two boys. "What are their names?" She asked.

"My name is Luca Nogi." Luca said, "It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Imai."

"Natsume Hyuuga." Natsume said, "Good evening."

"Good evening." Mrs. Imai said.

They were silent until Narumi broke it. "Unfortunately, the two of them will not be able to stay for long." Narumi said, "Only for a couple of hours."

"Is that so?" Imai said."

"Yes." Mikan said, "We only came for the funeral."

The village bells rang and all the villagers clustered in the seats in front of Mikan's grandfather's coffin. The priest went up to the podium that was behind the corpse. Then the priest started. Mikan and the other four people stayed standing in the back. Mikan was keeping her distance away from the corpse. Mikan turned away when she caught a glimpse of the body. Mikan was holding onto Hortaru's hand and putting most of her weight on her felling like she was about to vomit and faint. "Dearly beloved." The priest began, "Take this man to heaven and let God judge him wisely. Let him rest in peace and let no one to disturb his resting place. Let us all have a moment of silence."

Everyone lowered their heads and closed their eyes. A few minutes later, the priest spoke again, "Does any one have some words they would like to say?"

A few minutes past and then Mikan lifted up her arm. "I have something to say." Mikan said.

"Don't." Hortaru whispered.

The priest looked at Mikan with a confused look on his face. "Not to be rude miss." The priest said, "But, may I ask how you are related to this desisted man?"

"I'm her is grand daughter." Mikan said,

Everyone turned their heads and then started to whisper something to one another. "Please come up miss." The priest said.

Mikan slowly made her way up the walk way while some people glared and said rude comments under their breathe then, one said something that made Mikan angry. "She left just to elope with some boy in the school and left her grandfather to die all by himself." Someone said,

"Who said that?" Mikan screamed while stopping in the area she heard the comment.

Akuma was about to come out when Natsume walked over to her and whispered something into her ear. She calmed down a little and then looked up the priest. "I'm sorry Priest-Sensei, but I forgot what was going to say." Mikan said with a weak smile.

"It's alright." The priest said, "Does anyone else have anything to say?"

No one spoke up then the priest looked at the corpse then away. "May he rest in peace." The priest said, "He who was made from the earth has returned back home."

The coffin lid close and it slowly descended into the earth. Mikan watched her grandfather's coffin get buried by dirt. "Don't go." Mikan whispered.

Mikan gripped Natsume's shirt tighter and Natsume noticed and put his arm around her shoulder. When the people walked past them, they said rude things. Natsume wanted to burn them all, but then, one comment made him and Hortaru want to kill the person.

The woman with gray hair with few strands of white, she was five foot three. She said in a whisper, "I wonder if she is pregnant with that boy's child? She probably is, just like her mother."

Mikan's head jerked up and when she looked at the woman in the face, her eyes widen. "Grandmother?" Mikan asked.

The woman turned towards Mikan and had a disgusting look on her face. "What do you want?" She asked harshly to her grand daughter, "I don't want an unclean child to touch me, or I'll be cursed like everyone else who was close to you."

Mikan let go of Natsume and was approaching the woman with hatred in her eyes and then…it happened. Akuma came out. Mikan's hair and eye color drastically changed. The woman looked horrified like she was a monster. Akuma had hatred in her eyes and had water come out of the palm of her hand. "Don't disrespect your grand daughter, you old hag." Akuma said, "I should remove all the water in you and watch you die a horrifying death."  
The old woman backed away and then ran. Akuma sighed and looked at Natsume and bowed in front of him. "Please, take care of the idiot." Akuma said, "You are the one who saved her in the past so, save her from her pain now. Please, I beg you."  
Natsume nodded his head. Akuma bowed again and gave him a small smile and grabbed a hand full of dirt and concentrated. She put it in Hortaru's hand and then she fell unconscious. Natsume caught her and then smirked when her hair changed colors. Mikan woke up and looked up at everyone and asked, "Did Akuma-San come out again?"

Hortaru nodded and put the thing into Mikan's hand. Mikan opened her hand and her eyes widen. "Did she make it?" Mikan asked.

"Let's go so we can see what _really_ happened to your grandfather." Hortaru said.

Mikan nodded her head. "_One thing I know is that my grandfather didn't die a natural death, but he was murdered by someone."_ Mikan thought, "_I'll find out one way or another. I swear it on my own grave."_


	14. Chapter 14: Music of Memories

**True Love**

**By: Iceyicecream**

**True Love**

**Chapter Fourteen: Music of Memories**

Mikan, Natsume, Hortaru, Luca, and Narumi all went to Mikan's old house. The house was slowly falling a part. The paint on the outside wall was peeling and the metal that was around the house was getting rusty. Mikan looked at the key that was a bronze color. Mikan held the key tightly in her hand and shakily put it in the key hole. Mikan's hands' were too shaky so open the door. Three hands outstretched and were on top of Mikan's. Mikan looked both sides and saw Luca, Hortaru, and Natsume's arms. Natsume and Hortaru put their lips close to Mikan's ears and whispered, "We're here for you."

Mikan made a small smile and then twisted the key. The door clicked and then Mikan pushed the door handle and then the door slowly creaked open.

Mikan was the first to go into the house, followed by Natsume, Hortaru, Luca, and then Narumi. Narumi closed the door behind him and kept his gaze on Mikan. Inside the house there was police tape. In the kitchen there was a body shape of tape on the ground with dried up blood in the center of the taped figure. Mikan's eyes widened and she clenched her fist until they turned white. Hortaru grabbed Mikan's fisted up hand and cupped it between both her hands. Mikan looked at Hortaru with a confused look and then Hortaru looked Mikan square in the face and breathed in. "Don't get frustrated." Hortaru said emotionlessly, "If you don't Akuma-San is going to destroy the whole house."

"But, grandpa...he was murdered!" Mikan screamed, "He was murdered! He was killed because of me! My _Alices_."

"_Alices?"_ Natsume and Luca thought at the same time,

They both turned their gaze towards Narumi who smiled to them and then mouthed, "Later."

The five of them went up stairs. The went through all the rooms except for a door that had blood smeared all over the door and had a bloody hand stain on the knob. The door read, "I killed them all!"

Luca gulped and then stuttered while he was speaking, "W-who-'s r-room is, is thi-this?" He asked.

Mikan stared at the door and then looked at them with nothing in the tone of her voice and in her eyes. "It's my room." Mikan replied.

"Mikan." Narumi said, "This isn't real blood is it?"  
Mikan looked at the door and then face the four of them. "It's my grandfather's blood." Mikan said, "The murder…did this because they knew that I would come back a read this."

Hortaru looked at Mikan with a worried face. "Was it the same one who lit the fire in your house and…did all the stuff to you father's body." Hortaru asked.

Suddenly, a video started to play in Mikan's head.

_ I was in sixth grade and was on my way home. When I was almost home, I heard noises come from my house. I could hear my mom saying or screaming, "Stop it! He's dead already! Stop it!"_

_I ran towards home and my eyes widen. A girl was around my age or a little older. She had blood splattered all over her face and her large white shirt. I was furious. My father's eyes were closed and her foot was on his face. Blood was under his body and spreading closer to me. I was furious. I charged to the girl, but I didn't now that she had an Alice. Dark arms hit me against the wall. I tried to get out of it, but it was useless. I could only watch as the girl kicked and mess with my father's body. I couldn't do anything…I was…utterly…__useless__. Minutes later, the girl vanished and my mother and I were released. I just sat there and watched as my mom crawl over to my father's pale and motionless body. I couldn't do anything, but watch as my father was kicked. Tears suddenly started to run down my face and onto my blood stained school shirt._

Mikan was just staring into space when suddenly her eyes widened and tears started to run down her cheeks. Hortaru ran out to Mikan and hugged her. "I'm sorry Mikan." Hortaru whispered loud enough for everyone to hear, "I knew you didn't know or remember it yet, but you were going to have to remember it sooner or later."  
Mikan looked at Hortaru and then hugged her back and cry on Hortaru's shoulder and screamed, "I couldn't do anything!"

Luca was on the verge of crying when Natsume grabbed his shoulder. Narumi was wiping his eyes with his handkerchief. "Mikan-Chan." Narumi commanded, "Open your bed room door this instant."

Everyone's eyes widen except of Mikan and Narumi. Mikan let go of Hortaru and turned her back on them. She slowly opened the door and felt darkness creep into her heart. Mikan looked in her room and took her first step. "It looks exactly like my room…back then." Mikan whispered.

Her bed was small and could only fit a first grader or maybe a second grader. There was a small wooden desk in the corner and had papers stacked on it. On the other and last exposed corner, there was a piano to the right of a window like door that opened into the balcony. Hortaru's eyes widen and looked at Mikan. "It's the same as your room when we were in first grade.

Mikan looked at Hortaru and then pointed to bottom of the corner of the closet. Hortaru slowly made her way over to the spot that Mikan had pointed and her eyes widen. In the wood was carved two hearts one with M&N and the other one H&L. Hortaru stumbled back and then looked at Mikan. Mikan was sitting herself on the piano and then opened the cover and started to play and then started to sing with the piano.

[Rainy Day]

Janel Parrish

I wake up in the morning  
Remember that you're gone  
I wondered where the sun went  
The rain is falling now

And I'm awake on this  
Rainy day and I'm  
Watching as my tears fall down the window pane  
Yeah Yeah  
Didn't I baby  
Treat you right?  
And I watch the rain it makes us pure again  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah

I tried to come and see you  
But you wont let me in  
I know we've had our moments  
But can we start again?

Cuz I'm awake on this  
Rainy day and I'm  
Watching as my tears fall down the window pane  
Yeah yeah  
Didn't I baby  
Treat you right?  
And I watch the rain it makes us pure again  
Yeah yeah yeah

And tell me how I'm gonna live without you  
Feel like my world is falling apart  
I watch the rain  
Falling again  
Wash away  
Wash away

I'm awake on this  
Rainy day and I'm  
Watching as my tears fall down the window pane  
Yeah yeah  
Didn't I baby  
Treat you right?  
And I watch the rain it makes us pure again  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah

Yeah yeah oh  
Oh

Mikan gasped and stumbled away from the piano. "H-How the h-hell di-did I play?" Mikan stuttered, "And how did I know that song?"

Hortaru, Luca, and Natsume all sighed and thought at the same time, "_You loved to sing when we were younger."_

Luca nudged Natsume on the ribs and whispered something in his ear that made Natsume say no. Hortaru smirked and then showed Natsume a picture of Mikan and him kissing. "Do whatever Luca told you to do or else this goes out."  
Natsume sighed and then went over to Mikan. Mikan looked up at Natsume with a confused look. "Move piglet." Natsume said coldly.

"Why?" Mikan retorted back.

"Just do it and you'll see."

Mikan sighed and moved out of the way. Natsume picked up the turned over piano chair and put it up right and sat on it and then looked out the window. Luca smiled and looked at Mikan. "You hated this song before because it was so scary." Luca said.

"What song?" Mikan asked.

Hortaru smacked Mikan on the back of her head and sighed. "Open the window and keep standing that way and close your eyes." Hortaru said.

"But, why?" Mikan asked.

"Just do it." Hortaru said coldly.

Mikan sighed and did what Hortaru told her to do. She then heard a melody coming from the piano that was soothing yet it gave you goose bumps. Then, Mikan could help but sing to the song.

[Lilium]

Elfen Lied

Os iusti meditabitur sapientiam,

Et lingua eius loquetur indicium.

Beatus vir qui suffert tentationem,

Quoniqm cum probates fuerit accipient coronam vitae.

Kyrie, fons bonitatis.

Kyrie, ignis divine, eleison.

O quam sancta, quam serena,

Quam benigma, quam amoena esse Virgo creditur.

O quam sancta, quam serena,

Quam benigma, quam amoena,

O castitatis lilium.

[Instrumental]

Kyrie, fons bonitatis.

Kyrie, ignis divine, eleison.

O quam sancta, quam serena,

Quam benigma, quam amoena,

O castitatis lilium.

Mikan was amazed again with her knowing the words to the song. Mikan looked at Natsume who was smirking at her. He put the lid back on the piano and pushed the seat back in. Natsume went up to Mikan and guided her chin closer to him. Natsume lightly kissed Mikan on the lips. Mikan's eyes widened and then she started to kiss back. Then, Mikan and Natsume could hear a noise like clicking. They stopped kissing and saw Hortaru taking pictures of them kissing on her portable camera. Natsume looked at Luca and nodded. Luca started to sweat. Luca bent over and called Hortaru and then when she turned to face him, she fell into his face. Hortaru was so shocked that she dropped her camera. Natsume started taking pictures of them kissing. Hortaru was about to hit Luca with her Baka gun, but then Luca whispered something in her ear that made her blush a little. Soon after, Hortaru demanded her camera back. Natsume already sent the picture of Luca and Hortaru kissing to his phone so, he had no use for it. He tossed it back to Hortaru and walked out. Narumi was just chuckling at them. Mikan was the last on the come out of the room, but felt someone's presents.

Mikan looked around and saw that an illusion started to play out. Blood and her mother's, father's, and grandfather's corpse were lying on the floor sprawled a crossed the floor. Mikan kicked one of the corpses and then looked out the window and said a loud, "Your stupid illusions won't scare me anymore." Mikan said, "I know you are going to try to kill me next, but not without a fight dumb ass."

Mikan smirked and then closed the door behind her and then looked at the door and then chuckled. "Dumb asses state what they did." Mikan said a loud.

Mikan walked towards the front door and then, she never set foot back in the deserted house again. She kept that day locked up in her head and the four teenagers never spoke of what had happen in the village.

Mikan and Natsume had their fingers entwined together. Mikan fell asleep in the car on his shoulder while Natsume laid his head on top of hers. Luca and Hortaru sleep in the car, but didn't know that they sleep against each other. Narumi looked through the review mirror and chuckled.

_Couples _


	15. Chapter 15: Hunter And Prey

**True Love**

**By: Iceyicecream**

**True Love**

**Chapter Fifteen: Hunter and Prey**

Narumi had take Mikan into her room when they got back to the academy yesterday. Mikan was woken up by the sound of the morning birds chirping. Mikan opened her eyes and looked at her clock in her room and it read 2:15. Mikan took out her the blanket that she was working on and started to do more of it. By 3:30, the blanket had increased in size by ten. Mikan stretched her fingers out and got out bed. She had already brushed her teeth, changed out of her pajamas into a white mid-thigh length dress, and combed her hair. Mikan fixed her bed and then went to the kitchen to fix some breakfast for Natsume and herself. "_What am I going to make today?"_ Mikan asked herself, "_…What do I have a craving for? …Omelet!"_

Mikan made her omelet first and ate it and then she started to make Natsume's. Mikan poured a cup of orange juice into a glass and brought the plate with the omelet on it, a fork, a napkin, and the glass of orange juice. Mikan knocked on the door. "Natsume, it's me Mikan." Mikan said, "I have your breakfast can I come in?"

Mikan heard a groan from the other side of the room and then heard Natsume. "You can come in." Natsume said sleepily.

Mikan opened the door and turned bright red. Natsume was shirtless and he was only wearing his boxers. Mikan put the food at the entrance of the door and shut it behind her. She slide on the floor and put her head in her knees. She was turning bright red. Natsume opened the door and saw Mikan against the wall. "What are you doing there?" Natsume asked with a smirk.

Mikan looked up and saw only half of Natsume's body, but it was bare. Mikan turned hundred shades of red. "Natsume." Mikan said weakly, "Why don't you have clothes one?"

Natsume looked himself up and down and then blushed a little. "One second." Natsume said.

He walked into his room and put on some clothes. He came out and found Mikan still having her head in her knees. Natsume put his fingers through his raven hair and sighed. Natsume put his hands under Mikan and carried her bridal style. Mikan was lifted almost six feet off the ground and she was terrified of heights. She grabbed onto Natsume's neck and let him carry her. Mikan lifted up her head and saw that Natsume had put her on the bed. Natsume was on the other side enjoying his breakfast. Mikan looked at Natsume and then smiled. Natsume looked at Mikan. "What?" Natsume asked.

Mikan smacked Natsume in the back of his head. "What hell was that for?" Natsume asked.

"Because you were talking with your mouth full." Mikan said, "And because of the way you carried me."

Natsume putt another load of the omelet into his mouth. "I'm sorry." Natsume whispered.

Mikan looked at Natsume and giggled. Mikan leaned over towards Natsume. "Natsume." Mikan called.

Natsume turned his head and then, his eyes widened. Mikan had her eyes closed. Mikan was too close to Natsume so when he turned his head towards her, they collided lips. Natsume moved the plate off of the bed and then responded back to the kiss. Mikan put her hands through Natsume's silky raven hair while Natsume had his arms around Mikan's waist.

Mikan and Natsume stopped kissing to breathe. Mikan turned bright red and kept her head down. Natsume turned a little tint of red and then smirked at Mikan. Natsume went closer to Mikan and hugged her from the back. "Are you getting embarrassed for kissing a hot guy now?" Natsume whispered into her ear.

"No!" Mikan screamed, "I-I-I just…Oh my God!"

Mikan pointed to Natsume's clock. "It's fucking, 7:30!" Mikan screamed.

"So?" Natsume said, "What there is thirty more minutes left."

"Yeah, but." Mikan said, "I was supposed to meet Hortaru…at seven."

Natsume chuckled and then got out of bed. "Get out." Natsume said.

"Huh?" Mikan asked,

"Do you want to watch me change then?"

Quickly after Mikan ran out of the room, she shut the door behind her. "I'll wait for you only for ten minutes and if you don't come, I'm leaving you." Mikan yelled.

After six minutes Natsume was already and out of his room. Mikan and Natsume then left for school side by side.

A girl came out of one of the rooms in Natsume's dorm. "_Does my Onii-Chan love that girl?"_ The girl asked herself, "_Tomorrow, I'll ask him if I can meet her. She seems really nice."_

The girl with crimson eyes and raven straight hair that was shoulder length. She smiled and then giggled and looked around the whole dorm…even Mikan's room.

When Natsume and Mikan got to school, a crowd of children were watching something. Mikan and Natsume went through the crowds to see what was up. Mikan gasped when she saw what was happening. Luna and Hortaru were fighting! Luna had black clouds around her body while Hortaru had her Baka cannon, Baka gun, and all of her other fighting inventions. Hortaru and Luna were about make contact with each other, but then Mikan went in the center of the fight and extended her arms out and made a shield. When they made contact with the shield, they both flew away. Mikan was huffing and puffing. Everyone was dumbfounded. Mikan blushed lightly and then, felt a piercing and stinging filling against her neck.

Mikan started to cough violently and then, blood started to come out of her mouth. "_Not right now."_ Mikan thought, "_I'll use the healing Alice."_

A green light started to glow around Mikan and then she felt another piercing felling. She coughed up more blood and saw on saw it going through her fingers. She was slowly losing consciousness. "Someone!" Someone yelled, "Mikan is coughing up blood."

I made a shield and then use my healing Alice again to heal it, but some how the piercing felling kept hitting Mikan on the neck. It stung like hell. Mikan looked around for the culprit and saw that Luna was smiling and mouthing something, but Mikan could read her lips. She got drowsy and then fell unconscious.

Right before Mikan hit the ground. Natsume was holding her up. He carried her bridal style to the nurse's office. Natsume burnt the whole damn door to the ground. "Please miss." Natsume pleaded, "Help Mikan! She's really important to me and I don't want to lose her too."  
The nurse looked at Natsume's face and then her face became serious. "Let me have a look." The nurse said.

Nurse looked at Mikan and then grasped when she looked at her neck. Three small back dots were slowly becoming bigger. "Oh my God!" The nursed yelled.

"What's wrong?" Natsume said with worry in his voice, "Please say she's not going to die please."  
"Put the girl on this table." The nurse said while pointing to a table that was covered with a thin paper like material.

The nurse went and grabbed something from a cabinet and in one of the drawers. "Turn around!" The nurse commanded.

"What?" Natsume asked.

"Turn around sir!"

Natsume turned around and heard Mikan groan a little. Then, a ruffling sound came from behind him. The nurse sighed in relief and then tapped Natsume on the shoulder. "You can look now." The nurse said.

"Thank you for helping my friend." Natsume said while bowing, "I own you Sensei."

"It was nothing." The nurse said while bowing back, "This is my job any way. But, when I tried to heal her with my Alice…it wouldn't work."

"…I wonder why."

Natsume already knew why. Natsume stared at Mikan with a concerned look and then was relieved when he saw Mikan slowly open her eyes. He hugged her and then kissed her on the lips. "Why the hell did you go in the middle of the fight?" Natsume scowled Mikan, "You could have been even more injured stupid."

"I'm sorry." Mikan said, "But, I didn't want to see Hortaru or Luna hurt. I'm really sorry Natsume…will you forgive me?"

Natsume sighed and put his hand through his hair and looked at Mikan's hazel eyes while Mikan looked into Natsume's crimson eyes. "Let's go Baka." Natsume said while extending his hand.

Mikan showed her angelic smile and took Natsume's hand. "Okay." Mikan said with a smile.

When Mikan and Natsume were about to exit the nurse's office, the nurse went up to Mikan. "Are you sure you don't want to rest a little longer miss?" The nurse asked.

"No, sensei." Mikan said, "I'm full of energy already! Thank you for helping me."

"Your welcome, but this young gentleman is the one who brought you in here."

Mikan looked up and Natsume and then smiled. "Thank you." Mikan said with a smile.

"_That's why that young boy likes her."_ The Nurse thought to herself, "Well, be careful and if something is wrong you can always talk to me miss."

"Thank you." Mikan said, "I'll be taking my leave."  
"Bye now." The nurse said, "And good luck sir."  
Mikan looked at Natsume with a confused look on her face while Natsume made a small smile for the nurse. "I've already planned to have her soon." Natsume said.

Mikan still didn't understand what they were just talking about, but she just shrugged it off. When Mikan and Natsume went outside they were mobbed by their friends and some fellow classmates. Hortaru looked a Mikan and then bowed down. "I'm sorry Mikan." Hortaru said, "If I didn't fight with the bitch, you wouldn't have gotten hurt."  
Mikan smiled and then hugged Hortaru. "I know you had a good reason for fighting with her." Mikan said with a smile.

Akito and Sana went up to Mikan and looked a little…pale. "What's up you guys?" Mikan asked Akito and Sana, "It looks like you just saw a ghost."

Mikan started to laugh, but felt how tense the to of them were. "We think…" Sana said without finishing the sentence.

"That you were targeted by someone." Akito said finishing Sana's sentence.

Sana nodded and gulped. "Why would someone want to target me?" Mikan asked, "I don't have anything special about me."  
"Yes, you." Natsume whispered to Mikan, "Your Alices…you have more then one and someone might want to kill you or capture you so you can help them."  
"Right." Mikan replied.

Hortaru hit Mikan with her Baka gun and Mikan started to cry. "What the heck was that for Hortaru?" Mikan said.

"You have to watch out." Hortaru said, "Or something might happen to you."  
Natsume put Mikan closer to him and then smirked. "I can do the protecting Imai." Natsume said, "I can do _a lot_ to help this piggy."

"Don't call me a piggy!" Mikan said, "And what do you mean by you'll help me _a lot? _Are you acting perverted again?"

"Who knows?" Natsume said.

"Total pervert!"

Mikan stuck out her tongue at Natsume only to have her hair burn.

_But, without knowing, Mikan and Natsume was being watched by a man who had an evil smile plastered on his face…waiting to get his hands on the pretty brunette who had the power to change the whole world. She could kill and save as many people she wants to, but doesn't know that._


	16. Chapter 16: Taken I

**True Love**

**By: Iceyicecream**

**True Love**

**Chapter Sixteen: Taken I**

Every other Friday, the students of Alice Academy didn't have school. The teachers were stuck in a meeting the whole day for who knows what. That morning, Mikan was awoken from her slumber by the smell of something burning. Mikan rushed to the kitchen in her fluffy short-shorts and her tank top. Natsume had black stuff all over his shirt and face. Mikan looked around and saw a little boy about three or four sitting with a stinky look on his face. "Is that your son?" Mikan asked still in the hallway.

"No!" Natsume said while blushing a little, "This kid here is Yoichi Hijiri and he's five."  
"Hello, Yo-Chan." Mikan said with a big smile plastered on her face, "My name is Mikan Sakura."  
"Hi." Yoichi said.

"You're so cute!" Mikan said.

She ruffled Yoichi's gray hair and then looked at Natsume with a grin. "What's that suppose to be?" Mikan asked.

She pointed to the burnt and small pieces of who knows what on the plate. "Waffles." Natsume said while pointing his hand through his hair.

"Waffles!" Yoichi screamed while lifting up his arms.

"Do you like waffles?" Mikan asked Yoichi.

"Yeah!" Yoichi replied.

"Do you want some help?" Mikan asked Natsume.

"Hn." Natsume said, "Whatever." Translations: Yeah, I total need your help.

Mikan taught Natsume how to make waffles and there was a huge mess in the kitchen. Mikan set a plate stacked with waffles and handed them to Yoichi. "Here you go!" Mikan said again, with a smile on her face.

"Yes!" Yoichi said, "Thank you, mommy."  
"Wa?" Mikan said, "I'm not you mo-"

Before Mikan could finish what she was saying, Natsume cupped his hand over her mouth. "Your mommy and daddy have to talk to each other." Natsume said, "You just eat, Yoichi."  
"Wa!" Yoichi said with a smile.

Natsume dragged Mikan towards the hallway so, Natsume could take to Mikan. He uncapped Mikan's mouth and then sighed. "What the hell was that?" Mikan said.

"Shh!" Natsume said putting his two fingers on his lips, "You have to be his mommy."

"Why?" Mikan asked more quietly.

"Cause, Yoichi was sent here when he was three and was never able to have…parents."  
"Is that why he called me mommy?"

Natsume looked at Yoichi who was eating the waffles happily and nodded his head. "It's been a while since I've seen him smile to other people." Natsume said.

"If he doesn't smile to other people who does he smile to?" Mikan asked.

"Stupid." Natsume said while flicking Mikan on the forehead, "He only smiled to _me."_

"Oh." Mikan said, "Let's go, Natsume!"

"Go where?" Natsume asked.

"To our son, stupid!" Mikan said while giggling.

Natsume turned many shades of red when she said that statement. Natsume looked up and Mikan and saw that she had also become red. "Sorry, Natsume." Mikan whispered, "I think I got a little too excited."

Natsume grinned and then looked at Mikan's blushing face. "Are you dying that much to have a kid with me?" Natsume whispered in her ear.

Mikan turned even redder and then twirled towards Yoichi and then grinned. "At least I have some dignity, unlike _somebody._" Mikan said.

"Whatever." Natsume said while rolling his eyes at Mikan.

Natsume and Mikan went to the kitchen and started eating the waffles that Natsume made. A couple of minutes later at they had finished their breakfast, someone knocked at the door. Mikan wiped her hands on the towel near by and then skipped to the door. She opened the door with a big smile on her face. "Who is it?" Mikan asked.

Hortaru, Luca, Anna, Yome, Tobita, and Nonoko were at the door smiling except of Hortaru. Mikan looked at Luca and saw a small white bunny sleeping soundly in Luca's shirt pocket. "How cute Luca-Pyon!" Mikan said smiling even wider towards Luca.

"Cow." Natsume said from across the room.

Natsume helped Yoichi off of the chair on to the floor. "What did you say nasty fox?" Mikan asked sarcastically.

Mikan moved away from the door and everyone who was at the door came in. Luca looked around and saw Yoichi looking up at him. "Good morning, Yoichi." Luca said with a smile.

Yoichi opened his mouth, but then closed it. He started to run towards Luca and then, jumped into his arms screaming, "Luca-Senpai!"

The bunny that was in Luca's pocket woke up and jumped up on Luca's just in time before Yoichi was in his arms. Luca twirled Yoichi around and then put him down. "Why you guys come?" Mikan asked when the commotion lowered.

"We were wondering if you guys wanted to go to the amusement park that just opened with us." Tobita said.

"Will you guys come with us?" Anna asked, "It will be really fun!"

Mikan looked at Anna and Nonoko and then at the raven haired teenager. "Natsume, can we go?" Mikan asked.

"You guys can go, but." Natsume said, "I'm busy with some things."

Yoichi tugged on Natsume's jeans and when Natsume looked down, Yoichi showed him his puppy eyes. "Come with us, daddy." Yoichi said, "Mommy is coming with us. Please daddy. Mommy and daddy have to be together forever with me."  
Natsume sighed and then knelt down to Yoichi. "I'll come, but if you get lost, I'm not going to go ever again."  
"Yay!" Yoichi screamed.

"Who is the _mommy_?" Hortaru asked.

Before anyone else could answer the question, Yome answered. "Mikan Sakura and Natsume Hyuuga are Yoichi Hijiri's parents." Yome said.

Everyone looked at Mikan to confirm it. Mikan nodded her head and everyone gasped in shock. "Did you do _it_ with Natsume-Kun?" Anna asked.

"You couldn't have!" Nonoko screamed.

Mikan was confused and then looked at Hortaru like she had the answer written on her face. Hortaru hit Mikan on the back of the head and then sighed and looked at Nonoko and Anna. "She couldn't have done it with Hyuuga because she just met him _this _year."

Before Natsume or Luca could say anything, Hortaru began talking again. "Let's go or we won't be able to go." Hortaru said.

Mikan was still confused about what they were talking about, but Mikan shuck it off. "Let's go!" Mikan said happily.

(At the Amusement Park)

The entrance to the amusement park was covered with balloons and colorful streamers. When they were at the entrance, they were greeted by two seniors. One was a girl with shoulder length red hair and the other person was a guy with dark blue hair with a star tattoo under his left eye. "Hi!" Said the red haired girl, "My name is Misaki Harada."

Misaki hit the guy with the tattoo in the ribs to make him listen. "Oh!" The guy said, "What's up squirts. My name is Tsubasa Ando and I'm a senior."

"Hi." Mikan said, "My name is Mikan Sakura. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Hello." Misaki and Tsubasa replied.

"My name is Tobita Yu." Tobita said, "And this is Yoichi Hijiri, Nonoko Umenomiya, Anna Umenomiya, Kokoro Yome, Natsume Hyuuga, Luca Nogi, Hortaru Imai, and as you already know that girl is Mikan Sakura."  
"Hello." All the sixteen year olds except for Natsume and Hortaru chimed together.

"Hi." Misaki and Tsubasa said in sync.

Anna and Nonoko's eyes were wondering around everywhere. "Wow!" Anna said.

"This place is packed!" Nonoko said.

"Everyone in the school came." Tobita said, "Even the principals came."  
"That's awesome." Yome said, "I wonder if I can get hooked with any of the chicks here."  
Hortaru smacked Yome and then looked at him with her always bored eyes, but read something in her head that he wanted to that made him shut up. Nonoko turned a bit red and then snapped out of it. Luca looked at Yoichi who was gazing around ever where. "Where do you want to go, Yoichi?" Luca asked.

Yoichi pointed to the clown house. All eleven of them went in the attraction. The place was just filled with mirrors and nothing else. Some mirrors made them look fat, skinny, tall, short, stretched out, and etc. The whole time, everyone was laughing, except for Natsume and Hortaru who were just smirking. By the time they found their way out, the sun was about to set and the amusement park was about to close. They had time just for one more. "Which one do you want to do on now, Yo-Chan?" Mikan asked.

"The Haunted House." Yoichi replied while pointing to the scary looking house.

They all stopped in front of the attraction and waited for who knows what. Then, Tsubasa broke the silence. "Do you want to do something fun?" He asked.

"Like what?" Anna asked.

"We each go together two at a time and You-Chan can go with Luca and who ever his partner." Tsubasa said, "So…who wants to go first?"

Everyone was silent until Misaki spoke. "I'll go." Misaki said, "Let's go Tsubasa."  
Misaki grabbed him by the neck and then they strolled into the haunted house laughing. "Who wants to go next?" Nonoko asked.

"I'll go next." Mikan said while raising her hand.

Hortaru shot Natsume a glare while he just sighed and raised his hands. "Hn." Was all he said.

"So, the next pair is Mikan and Natsume." Yome said, "Or mommy and daddy."

Before Yome could start laughing, his shirt was lit on fire. He started to roll on the ground and then, stayed quiet. Mikan and Natsume went into the attraction staying the furthest away from each other. But, that was only like a foot away or so. The place was hardly lit and Mikan and Natsume were both quiet not wanting to take to each other. Then, candles started to light up and lead the way to the exit. Then, about twenty minutes later, they heard footsteps. They both turned around and waited for someone to come, but they never saw anyone. When no one came, they kept walking. Suddenly the footsteps became louder like they were just behind them.

Mikan became creped out and went closer to Natsume, but noticed that he had vanished. Then, Mikan felt someone or something tugging on her shirt from behind. Mikan slowly turned around and then felt something over her mouth.

She tried to use her Alices, but none of them worked. She slowly felt weak and fell to the ground with the person still holding the cloth to her mouth. The last thing Mikan saw before she became unconscious were heels. "Sweet dreams." The women said in an innocent voice, "And may you rest in peace Mikan Sakura."

And then, everything blacked out for Mikan.

About forty minutes later, everyone was outside of the haunted mansion and Natsume notice that one person was missing…Mikan Sakura. "_Where the hell did the idiot run off to?"_ Natsume asked himself while looking around.

No luck, there were few lights that were on so Natsume could barely see anything further than a couple of yards or so. Everyone looked around and then stared at Natsume. "Where is Mikan-Chan…Hyuuga-San?" Anna asked Natsume.

"I don't know." Natsume replied.

Then, Natsume moved to the side and a bullet flew pasted his face, but wasn't surprised. Hortaru looked furiously at Natsume and then got out a Baka cannon out of nowhere. "Where is Mikan?" Hortaru asked angrily ready to pull the trigger.

"Like I said before." Natsume said, "I don't know."

That did it for Hortaru. She pulled the trigger and then bang! In the face. Natsume could have dodged it, but let it hit him. Natsume was on the ground with blood dripping out of his head. Natsume rubbed his head and then stood up. "What do you expect me to do?" Natsume asked Hortaru, "Imai, you are her friend. I'm just her partner. I don't give a damn about her."

Hortaru was fucking pissed off. She pulled a Baka grenade launcher at Natsume, but then quickly put it away. "I don't have time to play games with you Hyuuga." Hortaru said, "I need to save my friend. Unlike you, you just back stab people right?"

Hortaru walked inside the haunted house while Anna, Nonoko, Tobita, Yome, Misaki, and Tsubasa followed after.

Natsume and Luca were the only ones left outside. Natsume smirked and wiped off the dirt that was on his pants and sighed. "Luca, let's go and find the dumb ass." Natsume said while ruffling his raven hair.

Yoichi was sleeping soundly in Luca's arms and looked so worn out. Luca smiled and then nodded. "Natsume." Luca said.

"What?" Natsume asked, "Are you getting cold feet?"  
"It's not that, but…why did you lie to Imai-San about all that stuff?"

Natsume stayed quiet and then sighed again. "Who knows?" Natsume said while smirking, "Hurry up or I'll leave you out here."  
"Okay." Luca said.

Luca ran after Natsume and they both disappeared into the scary and vanishing haunted house.


	17. Chapter 17: Taken II

**True Love**

**By: Iceyicecream**

**True Love**

**Chapter Seventeen: Taken II**

Natsume and Luca were running in the haunted house, but never pasted any of their companions. They got suspicious so, they kept their eyes open. Suddenly Luca screamed. His feet wouldn't budge and something was tangling onto his legs. Slowly they were climbing his legs. "Luca!" Natsume screamed, "I'll get you freed!"

"Stop it!" Luca yelled at Natsume, "I'll get myself out of this. Go and save Sakura-San. She needs you more then I need you."  
"I'm not abandoning you like I did with my parents!"

"It's fine Natsume. I'm not going to die Natsume so, just go. I promise I won't die."  
Natsume nodded and kept on going further away and then vanished out of Luca's sight. "_He loves Sakura-San a lot." _Luca thought.

Slowly, everything was becoming a blur. "_Save her and love her like you wanted to when we were younger. Make her yours."_ Luca thought and then, fell unconscious.

Natsume heard footsteps and slowly followed them. He followed them to a large metal door and then, heard a loud scream. "_Mikan!"_ Natsume thought.

He tried to open the door, but it was locked. Natsume tried to use his Alice on the door, but it wouldn't burn done. All Natsume could do was listen to their conversation. "Stop it!" Mikan screamed to the person inside the room with her.

Mikan started to cough violently and then, could taste blood in her mouth. "Why should I?" The famine voice asked amused, "Have you been over exerting you Alices again?"

"Shut the fuck up!" Mikan yelled, "You bastard killed my whole family!"  
Natsume could hear clapping from the other side of the door and then, an evil laugh. "Very good, Mikan Sakura." The person said again, "You've grown up so much! Now, you even know you can kill and save!"

"You monster!" Mikan screamed.

"Those words were so nice."

Suddenly, Natsume heard utter silence from the other side of the door. Then a different voice…it was like Mikan's voice, but with hatred. "_Akuma is in Mikan's body."_ Natsume thought, "_I hope she is alright."_

"It's been a while…hasn't it?" Akuma asked.

"It has been a while…Yuka." The women said.

"It's a pleasure for you to remember my name, but I don't remember my foe's name."

(Inside the Enclosed Room)

__Akuma was on the smooth cold cemented ground. It smelt stuffy and clouded. Akuma used her Strength Alice and removed the bids that were on her arms and legs. She through down the bandana that was on her eyes and stared at her attacker. The girl's face was covered with a mime's mask. "What's wrong Yuka?" The girl asked her, "Are you finally going to obey what the headmaster has to say?"

"Never!" Akuma screamed.

Fire started to engulf the whole room and then started to get closer to the girl. Her hair was blonde and her figure was like a model's, but she dressed like a whore. She was wearing a tub top and a really short skirt. "You still dress like a scamp." Akuma said while huffing.

"At least I'm not going to die soon in another person's body _again_." The girl said laughing.

The fire became higher and closer to the woman. She was still calm even though the fire was just a few inches away from her ready to kill. She started to laugh again and then looked at Akuma. "Why don't you steal my Alice then?" She asked, "If you don't want that stupid and foolish Mikan Sakura to die then, take my Alice."  
"You have something planned."  
"Oh?"  
"Yes, you could easily escape, but you've chosen to stay. Why?"  
"Nothing in particular…just a special someone is at the door."

The teenager pointed her finger towards the door. Akuma used her Sight Alice and looked through the door. At the other side of the door was Natsume. His ear was against the door trying to hear what they were taking about. Akuma sighed and lowered her Fire Alice. The lady stepped out of the dark ring and then looked at the door. "I'll come get you, the boy, and I'll kill Mikan Sakura." She said.

"Like I'll let that happen you prostitute."  
"Ahhahaha! You will let that happen, Yuka and you will join the head master."

"In you dreams."  
Suddenly, the girl with the mask was engulfed in darkness and disappeared. Akuma looked around with her Sight Alice to see if everyone was well and saw that the roots that were on her friends were slowly falling. She then collapsed and changed back o Mikan Sakura. Mikan looked around and then found the door. She unlocked it and then saw Natsume right at the foot of the door. She kept her face emotionless and glared at Natsume. "Why are_ you_ here?" Mikan asked Natsume.

Natsume looked up and saw Mikan's face marked with smut and scratches. "What happen in there?" Natsume asked with a worried look plastered on his face, "Are you alright?"

Natsume was about to rub the smut that was Mikan's cheek away, but Mikan slapped his arm away from here. "What the hell was that for?" Natsume yelled.

"You said you didn't want to have anything to do with me so, leave me alone and go back to your room! I don't want to be a burden to you! I'm going to leave your room and go with Nonoko and Anna or something." Mikan said, "You said it yourself."  
Natsume was dumbfounded and shocked. He snapped himself out of it and then looked at Mikan seriously. "I was lying." Natsume said.

"Why the fuck would you lie you bastard?" Mikan asked angrily.

"I didn't want them to know."  
"It's you fucking damn ego! You just want to keep you states high no matter who you hurt, right?"

Before Natsume could answer Mikan started to feel dizzy and feeling more blood about out come out. Mikan shuffled to the side and walked away from Natsume while covering her mouth. Natsume caught her wrist and pulled her towards him. "Why are you avoiding me now?" Natsume asked, "I told you I love you …remember?"  
Mikan pushed away from Natsume and then coughed violently, but her hand was over her mouth so, blood splattered the ground. Natsume's eyes widen and saw Mikan wipe her mouth and started to stumble out towards the exit. Natsume was right behind her and then, Mikan collapsed and fell backwards on Natsume.

Natsume quickly carried Mikan bridal style out where everyone else was. Everyone gasped and they hurried to the hospital to get Mikan treated. Little did they know a man with half a white mask was smirking at them evilly and plotting something that would ruin all of them.

_The day will end with a dark and shallow hole left on the heart of the pure and innocent girl. She is different from everyone else and also…the same._


	18. Chapter 18: The Mark

**True Love**

**By: Iceyicecream**

**True Love**

**Chapter Eighteen: Party Preparations**

"_Auntie." I asked the older women who was wearing all black and crying._

_She looked at me, but kept on crying. "What is it Mikan-Chan?" She asked._

"_Why do you wear black when you go to funeral?"_

"_Because it's a sad occasions."_

"_But, wouldn't you wear white to lighten up the mood?"_

_She patted my head, but I flinched because I had a bandage wrapped around my head. "Auntie." I asked again, "Why can't I remember anything from my past?"_

_I had just turned sixteen, but I didn't have a clue about anything…was like a lone dog that was lost from its pack, but never was able to find them. I was left…alone._

"It's dark." Someone said.

I was being smothered by darkness. "Who's there?" I asked trying to hold my fears back.

"I'm scared." The voice said again.

Suddenly a light shinned and a little girl curled up in a ball was sobbing and whispering to herself. "They're all dead because of me." The girl whispered.

"Who died?" I asked trying to approach the girl.

But, once I was close enough, her face changed into a horrified look. I stumbled backwards and tried to run away. Words started to fill my head and they wouldn't get out. "Stay away!" I screamed.

I then, felt a warm sensation and my hand started to glow. The warmth started to spread my whole body and then my heart. I started to cry. "It's so warm." I said to who ever was listening, "I don't want to be smothered by darkness."

Suddenly, my eyes flung open and I was drenched in sweat and panting. I wiped the sweat with my left hand and noticed that my right hand was being held down by someone or something. I looked over and saw raven hair spread around his face and he was sound asleep. I removed some strains of hair away from his face to get a clear view of his face. I smiled and then heard something rummaging around somewhere. I use my Sight Alice and saw a girl with raven shoulder length hair looking around in her backpack probably and taking it out. "Excuse me." I said to the girl.

She looked in my direction and her eyes widened. She had crimson eyes the same and exact kinds like Natsume's. "What is it?" She asked shyly.

"Umm." I said, "Are you Natsume Hyuuga's sister?"

She nodded her head. I smiled brightly at her and then I looked at Natsume. "My name is Mikan Sakura." I said while looking back at her, "What's your name?"

The girl hesitated before she told me, but then, she final told me. "My name is Aoi Hyuuga and I'm fifteen." Aoi said.

"May I call you Aoi-Chan?" I asked

"Alright."

"Aoi-Chan, are you enrolled in school here?"

"No."  
"Where have you been staying at?"  
"In my brother's dorm room."

"Really?"

"Yes, my brother said he doesn't want you to see me."  
"Why not?"  
"…I don't know he just said not to see you."  
"Well…I see you now, so we can become friends right?"  
I smile and then she smiled back. "I want to be your friend Mikan-Senpai."  
"You can call me Mikan-Chan."  
"Okay…Mikan-Chan."

"Right Aoi-Chan."  
She smiled again and then walked up to my bed. I looked up and saw her whack Natsume in the head and a vein had popped up on her head. Natsume looked pissed off and then looked at his sister and then, his eyes widened. "What the fuck are you doing here Aoi?" Natsume yelled not noticing Mikan.

"Why the hell did you lie to me about her?" Aoi screamed back, "You said she was bad for my health!"  
"She is!"

Natsume started to cough violently and then blood splattered over the hospital bed covers. Mikan's eyes widened while Aoi looked like this happened naturally. "Natsume, that's not tomato juice!" Mikan said.

Natsume slapped the top of his forehead and then looked at Mikan. "I'm a vampire." Natsume said acting sarcastically.

"Really?" Mikan asked believing his lie.

"Yeah, and I'm thirsting for your blood." Natsume said licking his lips, "If I don't I cough out tomato juice."  
"Oh…then, here."

**(Regular POV)**  
Mikan moved her long auburn hair away from her neck and leaned closer towards Natsume. Natsume looked at Mikan confusedly. "What do you want me to do?" Natsume asked.

"Suck my blood." Mikan replied without hesitation, "You need to drink blood to keep healthy so, drink my blood."  
"Are you sure?"

Aoi looked at Natsume like he was crazy. Aoi tapped Natsume on the shoulder and whispered something in her ear and then he whispered something back into her ear. And then Aoi's eyes widened and then she opened her mouth and then just closed it. Natsume turned his gaze towards Mikan and then moved closer to Mikan. "This might hurt." Natsume whispered in Mikan's ear.

"It'll be alright." Mikan said smiling, "I can handle it."

"Alright then."

Natsume pressed his mouth against Mikan's neck and started to suck on her neck. She first thought it would hurt, but it only stung a little. When Natsume released his lips from his neck, a mark was left on her neck. Aoi looked at Mikan's neck and then slapped her brother in the back of the head. "Dumb ass!" Aoi screamed, "You put a hicky on her neck!"

"What's a hicky?" I asked.

Before anyone could answer the door flung open and Hortaru came in. "Let's go Mikan." She said.

"Me? I asked pointing to myself.

"Yeah you. We still have to set up the party in my dorm and everyone is already ready."

"Don't you think your room won't be big enough for a lot of people?"

"Why don't you use Onii-Chan's room?" Aoi asked.

Hortaru looked at Aoi and then at Natsume and then sighed. "Can we use your room for the party?" Hortaru asked without any emotions.

"No." Natsume said.

"Please Natsume." Mikan said.

Natsume looked away while Hortaru smirked and took a device out and started pressing buttons. "Hyuuga." Hortaru said, "Go home and open your door."

"Why?" Natsume asked.

"People are already waiting to set up things so, hurry up."

Natsume sighed and grabbed his sister's arm. "I'm leaving." Aoi said, "I'll see you later Mikan-Chan."

"See you later Aoi-Chan." Mikan replied while waving.

Then, when the door shut Hortaru looked at Mikan with worried eyes. "Tell me, everything." Hortaru said.

After about thirty minutes of Mikan talking they had finished and then, Mikan and Hortaru were on their way to Natsume's dorm room. When they went in they were greeted by Nonoko and Anna who were on the floor picking up so scraps. Tobita, Yome, and Luca greeted them later on while they were talking a break. Mikan fled to her room and started to work on the blanket. After about two hours of cramming herself in her room she stretched and went outside to see how the setting up was doing. The place was filled with balloons, streamers, glitter, banners, and etc, etc. Everyone was pooped out and watching TV. "Hey, do you guys want something to eat?" Mikan asked the only people in the room.

They looked up from the TV screen and then nodded their heads. Natsume was on the ground reading his manga book. "Natsume!" Mikan screamed.

He looked up and then looked back at his manga. "What do you want?" He asked annoyed.

"Do you want something to eat?"

"Sure."

Mikan started making rice and then, put it in the rice cooker and waited for the rice to finish. Mikan put the rice cooker on quick and then started to make the snack. She put cold water on her hands, salt, and some hot rice and started to shape it out as a triangle and then, wrapped the bottom part with seaweed. After about ten to fifteen minutes she finished making the snack. "Hey, everyone." Mikan said getting their attention, "Come to the table so you guys can have some."  
"What is it?" Nonoko asked.

"It's rice balls." Yome answered for Mikan.

"Yeah, so take as many as you want." Mikan said with a smile, "If there aren't anymore tell me so I can make more."  
"Thank you." Everyone said except for Natsume and Hortaru.

When they took their first bite, all their eyes widened even Natsume and Hortaru. Anna looked at Mikan and then ran up to her. "Your cooking is even better then mine and I have to Cooking Alice." Anna said, "What's your secret?" Mikan looked around and acted like the answers were on their faces then, she came up with the perfect answer. "I add love to it." Mikan said making a heart with her hands, "That's what makes it so special."

They avoided that topic again and then began eating again. Mikan was confused why they were so quiet, but then shook it off. After an hour or so, everyone left for their own rooms. Aoi had already fallen asleep way before while Natsume and Mikan were the only ones awake in his dorm. "So…" Mikan said trying to break the silence, but couldn't think of anything.

Then, Natsume started to talk. "What do you want?" He asked while flipping the channel on the TV.

"For what?" Mikan asked confused, "My birthday?"

"No, stupid. What do you want for Christmas?"

"Why are you asking?"

"Aoi asked me to ask you for her."

"I don't really care as long as she tries her best to find me a gift, I'll gladly accept it."

Actually, Natsume was the one who was asking, but used his sister so it wouldn't cause suspicions. Mikan stood up and stretched out. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow Natsume." Mikan said, "Good night."  
"Whatever." Natsume replied. Translation: Good Night, my love.

When Mikan closed her bedroom door, Natsume started to cough violently and blood splattered all over his hands. "_This tomato juice is gushing out more then usually_." Natsume said to himself, "_I hope that dense girl still think its tomato juice. She's such a stupid, ignorant, sweet, innocent…girl?" _  
Natsume looked over at the door and then sighed. "What do you want now?" Natsume asked the figure standing at the door.

"You have a duty to fulfill for me." The person said emotionlessly.

Natsume got up and left with the man.

**(In Mikan's room)**

Mikan took the blanket out of her hiding spot and started to work on it until two in the morning.


	19. Chapter 19: Sana's Broken Heart

**True Love**

**By: Iceyicecream**

**True Love**

**Chapter Nineteen: Sana's Broken Heart**

_My heart feels like it's about to break into a million shards and never be put back together. That day when I felt so much love smothering me. I wanted to embrace him, but I couldn't. He died. He never was going to come back to me. I feel like I need something to replace the love that was once there. Ah yes, perfect. Jealousy…hatred…and sorrow._

Mikan woke up that morning panting and sweating like the night before. "_It's just a dream."_ Mikan thought to herself to calm her heart down, "_Just a scary dream."_

That morning when Natsume and Mikan arrived in class that day, Akito was being smothered by almost all the boys in the class asking him questions. "Who is it?' A boy asked in the crowd.

"It's Sa-." Yome was interrupted by the sound of cracking bones.

Everyone sweat dropped and then went back to their seats. Mikan sat in her seat between Sana and Akito's seats. Sana's was vacant and Mikan was worried what was wrong so she faced Akito. "Hey Akito-Kun." Mikan said, "Can I ask you something?"  
Akito turned his gaze towards Mikan. "What?" He asked.

"Where is Sana-Chan?"

"She said something about Luna wanting her to do something and was going to come later with Luna."  
"Oh really? I hope Luna-Chan is alright."  
"Sana be careful." Akito whispered.

"What?" Mikan asked not being able to hear what he had said.

"Nothing."  
Everyone could hear loud footsteps quickly making their way towards their classroom and screaming too. Luna came in with a large coat that reached up to her bare knees trying to pull something inside. "Get in here Sana!" Luna screamed.

"No!" Sana screamed from beyond the door, "You dressed me up in the dress and told me it was just for modeling! You lied to me!"  
"Just get you butt in here!"

"No!"  
Finally, Luna was able to pull Sana in and all the boys well…almost all the boys in the class whistled at Sana. She was wearing a baby pink dress with white dressy slippers. She had a pink bow in her hair and a little bit of lip glass on. "Luna-Chan please let me go back in my dorm to change." Sana pleaded, "I feel everyone staring at me."  
"Don't worry." Luna said reassuring, "I got your back and you got mine."  
Sana nodded and then shyly went over to Akito. When Akito looked up at Sana she turned flushed. "What is it?" Akito asked Sana.

She started to play with her fingers and turning redder. "Wi…wil…will you …um …g… go… on… a…a…dada…date…wi…with me?" Sana asked  
"What did you say?' Akito asked, "You were stuttering too much so I could understand what you were saying."

"Will you go on a date with me?"

Everyone started to do make sounds and started banging their desk like angry apes. "What you going to say Akito?" Some boy said.

Akito glared at the teenager that had said that and then turned his attention back on Sana. He put his hand through his brown straight hair a pondered it for a moment. "Sorry." Akito said apologetically, "I don't go for loud girls."  
All the boys started to say things and rummage about. Sana kept her head down, but then shot it up with a big goofy smile. "Well, then." She said, "I need to go and change out of this sluty clothes and do something in my room."  
"Sana-Ch-." Mikan was interrupted by Sana.

"Don't worry Mikan-Chan." Sana said with a smile, "I'm fine don't bother… He's headstrong."  
Sana left the room and Mikan felt her blood bubbling. She felt Akuma almost seeping out. "Why the fuck did you do that for Akito?" Mikan asked angry trying to do her best to kept her anger in, "Why the hell did you say that for?"  
"Cause that is how I feel about my love." Akito said coldly, "And you have a problem with it then go consult yourself over it."

Mikan slapped Akito across the face. "I know you actually love her, but your damn ego is keeping you from her." Mikan whispered to Akito, "And you're just like that damn Natsume Hyuuga. You both care about your egos more than the people you love."

Mikan chased after Sana while Hortaru, Nonoko, and Anna followed behind her. Akito put his hand on the place where Mikan had hit him and then looked out the window. Then, he ran out of the room.

**(Outside Where Sana Was)**

Mikan looked around and found Sana looking up at the sky with tearing slowly flowing down her eyes. Mikan was about to go out, but then saw Akito running towards Sana. Hortaru, Nonoko, and Anna were just behind Mikan watching what was going on.

**(Sana's POV)**

I looked away from the sky and saw Akito panting a few feet away from me. I wiped the tears away from my eyes and then looked at Akito. "What's up?" I asked trying to act like my normal self.

"I'm sorry." He said through his panting.

"Why are you sorry? You didn't do anything wrong. You don't like a loud girl, that doesn't mean I'll change fo-"Before I could finish what I was saying Akito grabbed my arm.

I looked at Akito and then put on a confused look. "What are you doing?" I asked him.

"I want to go on a date with you." Akito said staring into my eyes, "But, my stupid ego was being ignorant and trying to keep me away from you. I'm really sorry Sana. Please go out with me."  
I couldn't help it, but my mouth fell open. I looked at Akito and then averted my gaze away from him and blushed. He suddenly noticed his hand was grabbing mine and then released my hand and stood up straight. I looked up at him and could feel a lump in my throat. "Will you go out with me?" Akito asked again.

I nodded my head and then turned even brighter. Akito chuckled and then smirked. I looked away and felt him come closer. I was frozen in my spot and then felt a light touch on my cheek. Then, suddenly as it was there, it was gone. I touched to place where Akito's lips where a few seconds ago and turned into a ripe tomato. I could hear girl squealing and turned my gaze towards them. My eyes widen and I couldn't help but hit my forehead. "What the heck are you guys doing here?" I asked.

"Observing." Hortaru answered.

"Let's celebrate by going to Central Town!" Nonoko and Anna said in sync.

Mikan and Sana nodded and then giggled at something that only those two knew about. _**Love**_.

**(Back In the Classroom and Natsume's POV)**

I looked up from my manga that I was reading and saw that whore on top of her desk, my desk, and her legs a little on Luca's. Then I saw a little of was she was wearing. It was pink and didn't look like it had any sleeves. I looked up and saw her face covered with heavy makeup. I turned my gaze back to my manga when she ripped it out of my grip. I looked at her totally annoyed and she had this…I don't know she was trying to make me want her. I stood up and started to walk out of the room and saw her stop right in front of the door. "What are you doing?" I asked her coldly hoping she would move, but she didn't even budge.

"I want you to stay here with me Natsume-Kun." She said with pleading eyes, "You have to forget about that whore.

Stop! Who was she calling a whore? She is like the queen of all the whores. I looked at her. "Who is the whore you are talking about?' I asked already knowing the answer.

"Mikan Sakura." She said with a smile, "She only acts kind to make guys fall for her and she also only uses them for one thing."

"What?" I couldn't help, but ask.

She smirked. "She wants to get in bed with everyone of them!" She creamed on the top of her lungs.

I got pissed off so, I started to light her coat on fire. She then noticed it and removed her coat. Almost all the boys' eyes bungled out. Luna was wearing a tub top and her breast were popping out of them and she was wearing like underwear shorts. I shuffled to the side and exited. Yome, Tobita, and Luca followed after me because of the unbearable sight. "Hey where do you guys want to go?" Yome asked.

"I don't care." Tobita said nervously, "As long as I'm away from her."

Yome patted Tobita's back to comfort him. "Let's go to Central Town." Luca suggested, "How about it Natsume?"  
"Hn." I replied not really caring.

"Central Town it is!" Yome said cheerfully, "Let's get those bad images out of our heads then!"  
"I sure need to get them out." Tobita said while wiping the sweat away from his forehead.

"Hey did you guys notice that Sakura-San, Umenomiya twins, Imai-San, and Kurata-San haven't returned back to class?" Luca said.

"Maybe they went to Central Town." Tobita said.

"Let's go see what they're up to!" Yome said.

"Hn." I replied.

"Natsume are you alright?" Luca asked me looking worried.

I flicked him on the forehead and smirked. "Don't worry." I said to him, "I'm just thinking about something that's it."  
"Alright then."  
Tobita, Luca, Yome, and I took the bus to Central town to find the girls and see what they were up to.

**(At Central Town and Regular POV)**

Mikan, Hortaru, Nonoko, Anna, and Sana had bags full of stuff and then, they bumped into Natsume, Tobita, Luca, and Yome and started to have a conversation. "Anna-Chan." Yome asked.

"Yes?" Anna replied.

"Did you get me anything?"

"Who knows."  
"You did!" Yome said excitedly.

Anna turned bright red. "What's the point if you know what you are getting?" Anna yelled and started playfully hitting Yome on the head.

Sana, Anna, and Yome were the first to leave after Anna's and Yome's bickering. Soon after, the six teenagers then left to go back to school. The next day was going to be Saturday so Sana planned a sleepover with Mikan, Hortaru, and the twins until Sunday. Sana's room was full of wrapping paper, tape, ribbons, strings, etc, etc. They started to gossip, talk about their lives outside of the academy, and so on.


	20. Chapter 20: Presents and Scary Stories

**True Love**

**By: Iceyicecream**

**True Love**

**Chapter Twenty: Presents and Scary Storied**

Once Mikan, Hortaru, Nonoko, and Anna go settled in, they started to wrap the things they bought that evening. "Hey, Mikan-Chan." Anna started.

"Yeah?" Replied Mikan.

"What's with that big bag behind you?"  
"Yeah," Nonoko said, "I was wondering the same thing."  
"It's a present that I'm still working on." Mikan said to the twins.

"For who?" Sana asked.

"Someone very important to me." Mikan replied while blushing.

Mikan slid the blanket in front of her and then took out the blanket for everyone to see. It had beautiful designs and the color looked so soothing. "It's beautiful!" The twins said simultaneously.

"Thanks." Mikan said shyly.

Mikan put the unfinished back into the big bag and started to wrap her other present that she had bought. About half an hour after midnight, Mikan's stomach started to growl. Everyone looked at Mikan and then stared to crack up. Hortaru only smiled though. Anna stood up and stretched and looked at what she had done. "Sana-Chan." Anna said, "Can I make something in your kitchen?"

"Sure." Sana said.

"What do you guys want?" Anna asked the four girls.

"Chocolate moose cake!" They all chimed together even Hortaru.

"Okay then." Anna said with sweat dropping.

"Anna-Chan." Mikan said, "Can I help you make it?"  
"Sure, Mikan-Chan." Anna replied with a smile.

"I want to learn how to make Chocolate moose cake!" Sana said excitedly.

"You can help to." Anna said while giggling.

Anna, Sana, and Mikan started to get all the ingredients, utensils, and etc, etc to make the cake. While they were making cake, Nonoko and Hortaru were wrapping their presents too and talking at the same time. Once they had put the cake in the freezer to freeze, they went over to Nonoko and Hortaru and helped the wrap the remaining gifts. Just about the same time that they had finished wrapping all the gifts up, the cake had already harden and was ready to eat. Anna cut the cake equally and then pasted the cake slices out. "Wow!" Sana said amazed, "This cake is tasty!"  
"Thanks to your help Mikan-Chan, Sana-Chan." Anna said.

"I was just stirring." Mikan said.

"And I was only getting the ingredients." Sana said honestly.

"Yeah, but that made it easier for me to make it." Anna said with a big smile plastered on her face.

Then they started to giggle. "Hey Mikan-Chan." Nonoko started.

"What's up?" Mikan asked while finishing her slice of the cake.

"Are you finished with the blanket yet?"

"Oh crap!" Mikan screamed, "I need to hurry up and finish it.

The four girls laughed when they saw Mikan trip over her own foot. Mikan finally got her bag after tripping several times and started to make it larger. About thirty minutes later, Mikan finished and wrapped it up with wrapping paper. "I'm finally done with it!" Mikan said happily.

"You finished?" Sana asked with a surprise look on her face.

"Yep!" Mikan replied.

"That was quick!"

"Hey." Anna said finally realizing it, "You still haven't told us the name of the person you're giving it to."

"It's for a guy." Mikan said.

"We know that." Hortaru said, "What's the name of the guy."

"Well…I'll give you a hint." Mikan said, "His name ends with an E."  
"No, you wouldn't!" Anna screamed.

Mikan was confused like the reset of them. "What are you talking about, Anna-Chan?" Sana asked.

"You can't have him!" Anna screamed again.

"Who are you talking about?" Nonoko asked her twin sister.

"You can't have Yome! He's mine!" Anna said.

Everyone was quiet for a moment and then Mikan broke the silence. "That's wrong." Mikan said with out a hint of emotion in it.

Anna turned bright red as the sun and then stuttered when she was speaking. "I…I'm…re… really…so…sorr…ry…ab…about…th…that."  
"So." Hortaru started, "You like Yome Kokoro?"

Anna nodded her head while everyone else just listened. It was unbearable the stillness and the silence. "Hey you guys." Mikan said, "Do you want to tell scary stories and then go to sleep after?"

"Sure." Nonoko and Anna said.

"I don't mind." Sana said.

"Yeah." Hortaru replied.

They all sat in a circle with a small electric lamp in the center. They were all snuggled up in their sleeping bags, cuddling a pillow, or wrapped around a blanket. "Who wants to go first?" Sana asked.

"I'll go first." Hortaru said.

Everyone looked at Hortaru and waited for her to begin and then, she did. "This is true and Yome told me this." Hortaru said, "When I was a child, before I came to this school, one day, I gave directions to this old lady who was passing by. And I found myself reading her thoughts. A bizarre murder unfolded in the old lady's mind…I found out later that they lady was actually a wanted murder (Male) and dressed like a woman to get their victims guard down. I ran away and reported him, but he was never caught."

Everyone was silent and then they started to laugh. "Bet that whole story is just something he made up." Sana said,

"Do you think you can do better then that?" Hortaru asked.

"Sure."

Everyone stared at Sana and then she began. "In the technical class, there is a place called the scrapped robot room." Sana began, "They say at night you can hear cries of the scrapped robots. "Where is my arm…?" Sniffle…sniffle."

"Wow." Nonoko said.

"That as kind of scary." Anna said.

"So, who's next?" Sana asked.

"My sister and I will go next." Anna said.

"Okay then." Hortaru said, "Begin."  
"One of the older kids from the Somatic Class told us this." Nonoko said.

"One day when I forgot one of my books at school." Anna began.

"I saw Narumi-Sensei looking himself in the mirror and doing like kissing the mirror, and flirting with it, and stuff." Nonoko finished.

"How is that scary?" Mikan asked.

"I thought it was just plain creepy." Sana said while rubbing her arms.

"I guess so." Mikan replied.

"Your turn Mikan-Chan." Anna said.

"Alright." Mikan replied, "Here goes.

Everyone looked at Mikan and then watched her. "When you are walking through the corridors in the elementary division building after dark, the spirit of a girl student appears at the end of the hall… They say she is drenched in blood and has a blade in her hand. Her long hair hangs down as she desperately chases children to take back with her."

The twins screamed and then pointed to something in that was moving at the door. Everyone stood up and waited for them to open the door. No opened it. Everyone inhaled and then started to sweat. "I think I'll go to be now." Sana said chuckling a little.

"Yeah." Anna said.

"My sister and I need our beauty rest." Nonoko said.

"Hortaru sighed and then cuddled up in her sleeping bag. About thirty minutes later, Mikan felt something slowly progressing in her throat. "_What the hell!"_ Mikan thought to herself, "_I haven't used my Alice in a long time…so why?"_

She coughed again and then, little splatters of blood came out. She quickly wiped it and used her Healing Alice and then, drifted off to Wonderland.

_**Thank you,**_

_**Cheery-Chan, Raina Tranquilina, and Kyoushiro1412.**_

_**You guys are so nice to read my story and to comment thanks a lot and sorry for writing this so late! **____**  
**_


	21. Chapter 21: Invites

**True Love**

**By: Iceyicecream**

**True Love**

**Chapter Twenty-One: Invites**

The next day when the five girls came to school together, Hortaru was carrying a bag full of stuff. "Hortaru-Chan." Anna said, "What's in the big bag?"  
Ann pointed to the bag the Hortaru was easily hauling. "Papers." Hortaru replied,

"For what?" Mikan asked her best friend.

"It's for something very, very important."  
They removed that topic out of their minds and just chatted a little about something else. Hortaru went ahead of everyone else because she said that she had to run. When Mikan opened the door to let the three other girls in, a lot of the girls and boys were excited about something. Mikan looked around and saw Hortaru throwing papers around. Mikan picked up one of the papers and then read it.

**(Information about Party)**

Date: Christmas

Where: Natsume Hyuuga's dorm room.

Starting: 1 p.m.

Ending: Whenever you want it to end

Also bring:

Food

Change of clothes

And gifts (For the gift exchange at midnight)

Mikan looked at Hortaru and then sighed. While she was walking to her desk, she heard people saying, "I'm totally going! I want to see Natsume-Sama's dorm. I want to feel his bed. I want to have his boxers!"

"I've never seen the inside of his room before." A boy said to another.

Mikan sighed and kept walking until she looked at Natsume who was staring at her. Mikan looked at Natsume and then her eyes widened.

**(Mikan's POV)**

"_He's wearing the necklace I bought him!" I screamed in my head._

Natsume just was staring at me with a confused look. "What?" He asked coldly.

I pointed to the necklace. "You're wearing it." I whispered.

He looked at his neck and then quickly tucked it under his first two undid buttons. I giggled and then I felt like someone was watching me. I looked around the classroom, but no one was watching me. I went to the windows and looked around to see if anyone was there. Nothing, nobody. I sighed and scratched my head. _"That guy."_ Mikan thought to herself, "_Why the hell does he have to come and tell me all that shit about Natsume, and blackmailing or using people or something like that? That's a bunch of bull crap!"_

Mikan felt someone nudge her and then she looked. Sana had a worried look on her face. "Yes?" I said cheerfully trying to be me.

"Is there something wrong, Mikan-Chan?" She asked.

"_CRAP!" _Thought to myself, "Nope, nothing is wrong ehehhehehe."

Sana smiled back and then went to her desk. I sighed and looked out of the window then, I managed to snap myself out of it and go to my desk. After school the girls and I went back to Sana's and picked up the gifts. I'm so excited about the party!" Anna exclaimed.

**(Regular POV)**

"Yeah." Mikan said with a sigh.

"What's wrong Baka?" Hortaru asked, "You are never depressed."

"I'm just tired." Mikan sighed weakly, "I'm just going to go."  
Mikan picked up her gift and made her way to the door. "Wait!" Sana screamed.

Mikan looked at her with a confused look. "What's wrong?" Mikan asked her.

"What if he tries to open his gift from you?"

"Oh…can I leave it here then Sana-Chan?"  
"Yeah."  
Mikan put the presents back to where she had first put them and then left. Once Mikan got home she checked around to see if Aoi or Natsume were in the dorm, but neither of they were there. Mikan was relieved and the clutched her stomach and fell on the couch. "It hurt!" Mikan screamed.

She started to groan and then she limped to her room and stayed there without eating dinner that night.  
"_I wonder when my last day is?" _Mikan thought to herself, "_Whatever."_

Then, Mikan drifted off to sleep.


	22. Chapter 22: Mysterious Noises

**True Love**

**By: Iceyicecream**

**True Love**

**Chapter Twenty-Two: Mysterious Noises**

Mikan woke up in the middle of the night hearing a weird sound. She went to check every bedroom including Aoi's room. When she checked Natsume, he wasn't in his room. She got scared so I frantically looked for him. Then, he heard the sound again. Mikan followed to noise to a door that was half the average height of the door and saw a key already inserted into the keyhole. Mikan opened the door and saw a never ending pitch black. She was about to get out of the way, but then she slipped and started to slid down. A few minutes later, Mikan was rough. "Ouchie." Mikan said while rubbing her head.

Then, the thing beneath her started to jiggle and Mikan got freaked out and jumped off of it. "What the hell!" Mikan screamed.

The thing sat up and then looked at Mikan and rubbed its head. "What the hell was that?" Said the guy and then looked up at Mikan again, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I accidentally fell into the dark hole." Mikan said while looking up at the guy, "Sorry…Natsume."  
Natsume sighed at put his hand through his raven hair. "It's fine." He said, "As long as you're okay."

"I'm great!" Mikan said with an angelic smile.

"Then go back to your room." Natsume said.

"But, I heard a weird noise coming from here."

"It was nothing, now go to bed!" Natsume said with an attitude change.

"How do I go back?"

Natsume pressed at button and Mikan started to float upwards. "Natsume!" She screamed.

Natsume pressed another button to make her stay put in mid-air. "What is it?" Natsume asked annoyed.

"I'm scared."  
"And?"  
"I was wondering if I could stay down here with you."  
"Why?"  
"Cause I'm scared you big dummy!"  
"Of what?"  
"When you…"  
"When I what?"

Mikan turned bright red, but said it all at once. "When you leave. I think that you won't come back and I'm so worried about!" She said.

"I don't want you do be in the darkness that is smothering me." Natsume whispered.

"What did you say?" Mikan asked.

"I said I don't care."

"Fine then." Mikan said to make Natsume guilty, "Just send me up there, Natsume."  
Natsume became guilty. "Do you really want to stay down here with me?" He asked her.

"It's alright if I don't or do." Mikan replied.

"Answer the question properly."  
She nodded her head yes.

Natsume pressed another button and then Mikan descended. "Only for a couple of minutes and you'll have to go back." Natsume said.

"Okay!" Mikan said happily.

Mikan couldn't help, but turn bright red when Natsume removed his shirt revealing his six packs. "What the hell!" Mikan screamed pointing at Natsume.

"What?" He asked.

"Why the hell did you take off your shirt?"  
"Cause it's fucking hot!"

"I don't care how hot it is!" Mikan screamed, "Don't go showing you hot body to everyone!"

It came out. "Did you just get jealous?" Natsume asked with a smirk on his face, "And did you just compliment my body of being hot?"

Mikan looked away and went to the button to send her back up. Before Mikan could press it, Natsume grabbed her wrist and pulled her into his chest. His chest was warm and Mikan didn't want to leave his embrace. "You're so warm." Mikan whispered to Natsume.

All he did was smirk and put his chin on the top of Mikan's head. "You're falling for me more then ever now right?" He asked.

Mikan pushed away and turned bright red. "I hate stupid blood sucking perverts!" Mikan said, "I'd date a dead man then a stupid contagious bat!"  
Natsume chuckled and then kissed Mikan on the cheek. "Don't worry my love." He said like Dracula making is Rs into Vs, "I already made you mine."

Natsume pulled Mikan shirt down a little to show the small mark on her neck. Mikan turned red. "Whatever!" Mikan said, "Just do whatever you were doing when I wasn't here."  
"Fine." Natsume said with a smirk and kissed the top of Mikan's forehead which made her even brighter. 


	23. Chapter 23: Mikan the Amazing

**True Love**

**By: Iceyicecream**

**True Love**

**Chapter Twenty-Three: Mikan the Amazing**

When Mikan woke up the next morning, she had a blanket draped over her shoulders. She looked around the area and remembered Natsume and her at that mysterious place all night. Wait…Where is Natsume? Mikan touched the cold cemented floor and flinched at how cold it was. She wondered around with the blanket around her. Mikan then stumbled over a mattress and almost landed on a motionless person. Mikan looked at the person's face and then smiled. Natsume was sleeping like a little kid curled up in a ball. Natsume still was shirtless and he only had shorts on. Mikan touched his arm and it was icily. Mikan smiled again and draped the blanket over him and then he started to make movements. "L…un…a." He whispered.

Mikan stumbled away from him. "What did you say?" Mikan whispered trying to make sure what he had said.

"L…n…a."

Mikan was angry and also sad. Mikan past Natsume and her loose pajama pants slid over Natsume's nose. He abruptly sat up and looked at Mikan. "Where are you going?" Natsume asked annoyed.

"Nowhere." Mikan snapped back, "Why did you say that?"

"What do you care about what I say while I'm asleep?"

"Hmm…" Mikan replied back, "Interesting…you like…"  
"What?" Natsume asked.

"Never mind…I need to get going Natsume."  
"Okay, I'll-"

"No, get some rest…you were awake all night. You need it."  
"I'm o-"  
"Sleep as long as you want…I'll tell the teacher that you got sick…or something."  
"No, I-"

Mikan ascended upward without listening to what he had said. He scratched his head and looked up at the place Mikan had just been. _"What the hell was I mumbling?"_ Natsume asked himself aloud, _"To have her that fucking angry not to even listen to me."  
_That day, everyone in the class tried to avoid Mikan because of the bad aura coming out of her. Even though they knew she was innocent and kind most of the time…she might have a dark side without even knowing it. Mikan looked out the window with emotionless eyes and then heard something coming towards her. She turned her gaze to a brunette girl smiling at Mikan. "What's up Mikan-Chan?" Sana asked her.

"The ceiling." Mikan said pointing up.

Sana started to giggled. "You look like you just went to a funeral." Sana said worriedly, "Why are you so depressed?"  
"I'm not really depressed…I'm just thinking of something right now."  
"Really?"  
Mikan nodded and then looked out the window again. Sana looked around and saw Natsume's chair was unoccupied. "Mikan-Chan." Sana said.

Mikan looked up at Sana. "What is it?" She asked.

"Where is Natsume-Kun?"

Mikan looked at the empty seat and then back at Sana. "He wasn't feeling well so, he's resting in his room today."  
"Tell him to get well."

"Alright."  
"Oh! I have a great idea!" Sana said with a big grin on her face.

"What?" Mikan replied back.

"Let's go to Central Town and eat some ice cream!"

"I don't kn-"

"My treat pleases Mikan-Chan!" Sana said with a pleading look on her face.

Mikan sighed and then looked back at Sana. "Fine." She finally said.

"Yeah!" Sana cheered.

"But, you have to invite your boyfriend."  
"…B…boy…fr…friend?"

"Yeah, Akito-Kun…remember?"  
1…

2…

3…

4…

5…

"Ehh?" Sana finally screamed.

"You're slow aren't you?"  
"But, he might be busy."

"Just ask him and if he says no then, he says no and I'll still go with you." Mikan said, "All you have to do is ask him."  
Sana thought it over a minute and then nodded her head. "Alright then." Sana said, "I'll ask my, boyfriend then."  
"That's right."

Sana walked over to the other side of the classroom because Akito was just coming into the classroom. About ten minutes later, Sana came with a tomato head and Akito came over with bright red cheeks. Mikan smirked and then looked at Sana. "So what did Romeo say to Juliet?" Mikan asked Sana.

"Akito…thou…art…said…art…thou…will…comith…with…thou…to…the…um…Royal parlor." Sana said. Translation: Oh my God! He said fucking yes!

Mikan smiled. 'You suck at old English…don't you?" Mikan asked already knowing the answer.

Sana nodded her head then, she shook it off and then faced Mikan. "Then, we'll meet after school at the bus stop." Sana said.

"Sure." Mikan said.

"Whatever." Akito said back.

Once school ended, students poured out of the classrooms and slowly made their way t their destination. Akito, Sana, and Mikan wall came to the bus stop and shortly after, they were on the bus to central town. "So…so…wh…what are we…g…going…t…to…ag…again?" Sana asked nervously because of Akito sitting so close to her.

"We're going to Central Town." Mikan said while sighing, "And we are going to go to the ice cream parlor there."

"Right!" Akito said nervously, "Ahhahaha."  
Mikan slapped her forehead and then looked at Sana and Akito both blushing for the same reason: They like the other, but are to scare to ask the other how they feel about them. "Sana-Chan." Mikan called.

Sana looked up and saw Akito right in front of her. Her face was burning up while Mikan could only see Akito's ears becoming an even brighter red. "I knew it!" Mikan said cheerfully.

Both Sana and Akito looked at Mikan. "You knew what?" They said at the same time.

"You both like each other!" Mikan replied with a big smile plastered across her face.

"That's not true!" They said at the same time.

"So…you don't like each other?" Mikan asked.

"No!" they said again, "I really, really, really like him/her!"

"Who is the him and her?"  
" Akito/Sana."

Looked at each other and then started to laugh at one another. Mikan moved to the seat behind them, so they could have some privacy. When they got out of the bus, Sana and Akito were holding hands and laughing about something funny. They walked to the ice cream parlor. Sana and Akito were the ones talking while Mikan wasn't paying any attention to them and gazed around.

When they got to the ice cream parlor. Sana got Strawberry, Mikan got Rocky Road, while Akito got Coffee flavored ice cream. Akito paid the cashier and the three of them went to sit outside. Around the premises of the ice cream parlor, was a two by six gate around the whole area. They sat at a table closet to the outside. They were talking while eating their ice creams. About five or six minutes later, three bald shaved men came up to Mikan and Sana against the gate. One of them whistled and caught Mikan and Sana's attention. "Hey cuties." The one in the middle who looked like the leader said, "How about you guys come play with the cool kids."  
"Sorry sir." Sana said politely, "But, I'm very busy right now."  
"We're eating ice cream together." Mikan said, "All _three_ of us."  
The leader looked at Akito up and down and then started to laugh and when the other two looked at Akito they started to laugh along with him. "Him?" The leader said while pointing to Akito who was staring at him, "He's pathetic!"  
"No he isn't!" Sana protested, "At least he has a brain unlike _some_ people here."  
"What did you say?" The one second in command asked.

"Don't you see?" Sana said pointing to the guy, "He was that stupid that he couldn't comprehend that he's stupid. Are you ears filled with stupid or just ear wax?"  
"Why you-"

"Leave her alone." Akito said stepping up in front of Sana, "She only says what is true and I also agree with her that you are a retard."

"So, you let you lady fight for you?" the third in command asked Akito.

"No, I don't let my girlfriend fight for me, but I fight for her."

"Then let's go pretty boy." Said the boss monkey.

Akito gave his ice cream to Sana and removed his sweater.

He jumped over the gate and went up to the big man. A couple of seconds past, but before anyone could make a move Mikan whistled a high pitch noise. They looked at Mikan and then she smirked. "Hey boss monkey." Mikan yelled.

"Boss monkey?" The boss monkey repeated.

"Do you want to make this interesting?"

"How do you propose to do that toots?"

"Don't call me toots and if we win." Mikan said with a smile, "You pay us a million yen."

"And if we win?"  
"You can have me for one night."  
The other two men howled and then slapped each others hands. "Rules?" The boss asked.

"Two rounds. You fight Akito and me." Mikan said pointing to Akito, "Deal? Pick the best of the three of you guys."  
While the big defuses were disgusting the matter, Sana looked at Mikan worriedly. "What if you lose?" Sana asked.

"I won't." Mikan said with confidents in her eyes, "_Besides…I have all the Alices in the world."  
_After a couple of minutes, they had decided. Akito would fight the guy in second command while Mikan fought the boss monkey after them. The guy in second command got in a battle stance while Akito just stared at him. "What are you waiting for shrimp?" The guy asked, "You being a pussy and passing out?"

Suddenly, Akito was out of his spot and the guy was on the ground motionless.

The two guys gasped and looked at Akito who was back besides Sana getting his jacket and ice cream. "What the hell?" The third in command yelled, "You bastard!"  
Mikan removed her jacket and revealed a shirt that said:

Jackasses are jackasses

While

Dumb asses are just plain retards.

The boss looked at Mikan angrily and started to charge for her. Once he thought he had grabbed her, she disappeared out of thin air and was behind him. He tried to kick her, but just was tipped by her. She pinned his back to the ground and then smirked. "Pay up dumb ass." She whispered in his ear.

He through out the million yen and then looked at Mikan with a horrified look. "How did you do this?" He asked, "I go to the Sakura dojo everyday."  
Sana gasped while Akito sighed. "Mikan-Chan isn't you last name Sakura?"

Mikan nodded her head. "I didn't go to my grandfather's dojo though I just had the ability to fight." Mikan looked at the man again, "You don't want me to tell my grandfather that you attacked his grand daughter do you?"

The man shook his head. Mikan lifted her foot off of the man and went back to Sana and Akito. The third man was pissed off and charged for Mikan. Before Akito or Sana could warn Mikan, the man was already a few feet away. When he tried to punch her, she caught his arm and flipped him in front of her and twisted his arm. "Do you want me to break every bone in you body?" Mikan asked coldly with darkness in her eyes.

The man nodded his head saying no. Mikan through the man towards the two motionless men and then the three of them left. Mikan sighed and started to the bus stop while Sana and Akito followed quietly after. "Um…Sakura-San." Akito started, "You…are the grand daughter of the great master?"

Mikan looked at Akito and smiled. "If he was that great, why wasn't he ever been able to beat me in a match?" Mikan asked, "Ever since I was a toddler, I was able to beat the crap out of him."

Akito stared at Mikan in horror, but kept quiet.

Akito and Sana had many questions to ask Mikan, but they were too scared to ask.

**(Mikan's POV)**

I didn't know that my father's father was a man who was a great master, but I just knew…and then right after, all the images of my grandfather came into my head. I looked out the window and sighed. "_Please God."_ I prayed, "_One day…please let me remember everyone that I had forgotten about…all the memories even if they are bad…I want to know them all."_

Soon after, I drifted off to sleep and dreamt of my grandfather and his fights with me.


	24. Chapter 24: Avoidance I

**True Love**

**By: Iceyicecream**

**True Love**

**Chapter Twenty-Four: Avoidance I**

The next morning, Mikan couldn't look, talk, or even stare at Natsume without feeling pain in her heart. The whole day she tried her best to stay away from him because…she would only be angry at him and want to smack him around. While Mikan was in her seat sighing for an unknown reason, Sana, Nonoko, and Anna went up to her. "Mikan-Chan." Sana said to get her attention.

Mikan looked up at Sana with a bored expression. "What is it?" She asked without emotions.

"Have you been avoiding Natsume-San?" Anna asked.

"Or is it just us?" Nonoko asked completing the sentence.

Mikan sighed and looked at them. Mikan was about to say something when the lunch bell rang. "I'll tell you during lunch." Mikan said briskly and went out.

Natsume and Luca were still in the classroom listening to the whole conversation. 'Natsume." Luca said, "You're not going to…are you?"

He nodded his head and stood up. "I'm going to find out what the hell is her problem." Natsume said and walked out of the room.

Luca trailed shortly behind them.

**(In the Cafeteria)**

Mikan was sitting at a table already surrounded by dozens of guys wanting her to eat lunch with them. Mikan go ticked off and stood up from her seat. All her fans looked at her with confused look. "If you guys don't want to get hurt then, stand back a few feet." Mikan said coldly.

Some of the fans stepped back while others were still gawking at Mikan. Now, everyone in the cafeteria was staring at Mikan. "It has to be like this." Mikan whispered.

Suddenly, the people flew away from Mikan and hit the walls or other tables. Mikan sighed and resumed eating her lunch. Nonoko, Anna, Sana, and Hortaru went to the table that Mikan was sitting at and started to eat with her. Natsume, Luca, and Natsume's gang was sitting at the table closet to Mikan's table. Natsume's back on Mikan's back so he could hear everything perfectly. "Mikan." Hortaru said, "Was up"

Mikan sighed and put her lunch down. "Natsume Hyuuga is what's up." Mikan said seeing Natsume's back stiffen by the calling of his name.

"What happened?" Sana asked talking a bite of her sandwich.

"It's what he said while he was sleeping."  
"What did he say?" Anna asked.

"He kept mumbling Luna's name over and over again."  
The girls gasped while the boys in Natsume's table looked at Natsume.

**(Natsume's table)**

"Natsume." Luca said, "You weren't really calling her name were you?"  
Natsume sighed and put his hand through his hair. "I guess I did." Natsume whispered, but Mikan heard Natsume, "But, I don't know why."

"Your one bad ass man." Yome said.

"I am aren't I?" Natsume said with a smirk.

**(The whole cafeteria) **

Mikan stood up and everyone looked at Mikan. She had a dark aura surrounding her. Everyone moved over to stay away from her evilness. All the boys except Natsume looked terrified and moved away from the table. Natsume looked at his friends and then turned his head to what they were looking at. Natsume looked up and saw Mikan. His eyes widen when suddenly…her hair was turning black. Everyone ran out or hid under their tables. Natsume sat their with a bored expression. "What do you want Akuma?" Natsume asked annoyed.

"You hurt Mikan." Akuma said coldly," Now I'm going to hurt you with your Alice."  
Fire came out of the palm or Akuma's hand and she smirked. She touched the tip of Natsume's shirt and then left. Natsume was left dumbfounded. When he turned his head back to his friends, they still looked horrified. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Natsume asked.

Yome pointed. "Your pants are on fire."

He tried to use his Alice to put it out, but sadly it was still lit. Natsume removed his shorts and started to get angry. People in the cafeterias started to laugh while others were talking pictures of Natsume. Natsume looked down and saw that he was wearing his black cat boxers today. Before Natsume could run out, everyone except Mikan and Natsume's group was pushed out by Hortaru's robot gorilla. "Why did you do that for Imai-San?" Tobita asked nervously.

"Shut up, Yu." Hortaru said coldly and faced Natsume, "You bastard."  
"You talking to me bitch?" Natsume asked with one eye brown up.

"We all knew you guys were listening, but you didn't hear our whole conversation."  
"What did you guys say then?" Yome asked.

"Mikan-Chan said that she was really hurt and she couldn't see Natsume-San because…" Anna said.

"Because, each time she would feel pain in her heart and wanted to fucking beat the crap out of you." Nonoko said, "No offence, Natsume-Kun."

"Why is it my problem?" Natsume asked.

"Before Akuma-San left, she changed back to Mikan-Chan and went crying somewhere." Sana said.

She went up to Natsume and slapped him across the face and tears started to fill her eyes. "Who the fuck do you think you are?" She screamed at him, "You think you are all high and mighty, but just because you think your all that doesn't mean you have to say all that stuff."

"Your not bad ass." Hortaru said coldly, "You and your stupid friends are all jack asses."

Nonoko and Anna said farewell to Yome and Tobita and left with Hortaru and Sana. Natsume's group was left their feeling guilty. "I'm never going to see Anna again." Yome said with tears in the rim of his eyes.

"Nonoko isn't going to be able to teach me how to make that sight potion." Tobita said wile tears were running down his eyes.

"Hortaru." Luca whispered looking at the door which his love left in.

**(With Hortaru, Nonoko, Anna, and Sana)**

"Where do you think Mikan-Chan went?" Anna asked.

Hortaru took a device out and started to tap buttons and then lines going everywhere then beeped. They looked at Hortaru's device and smiled. "Found her." Hortaru said.

They followed Hortaru to where ever she was going and ended up in front of Natsume's room. They kept quiet and looked under the door to see if anyone was there. The lights were one and a figure moved around the room. Hortaru was about to tap on the door, but then she heard the piano being played. "Natsume-San has a piano?" Nonoko whispered.

Hortaru nodded. "Natsume can play the piano, but he never plays for anyone except of Luca and his friends." Hortaru said.

Then, they heard singing.

[Rainy Day]

Janel Parrish

I wake up in the morning  
Remember that you're gone  
I wondered where the sun went  
The rain is falling now

And I'm awake on this  
Rainy day and I'm  
Watching as my tears fall down the window pane  
Yeah Yeah  
Didn't I baby  
Treat you right?  
And I watch the rain it makes us pure again  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah

I tried to come and see you  
But you wont let me in  
I know we've had our moments  
But can we start again?

Cuz I'm awake on this  
Rainy day and I'm  
Watching as my tears fall down the window pane  
Yeah yeah  
Didn't I baby  
Treat you right?  
And I watch the rain it makes us pure again  
Yeah yeah yeah

And tell me how I'm gonna live without you  
Feel like my world is falling apart  
I watch the rain  
Falling again  
Wash away  
Wash away

I'm awake on this  
Rainy day and I'm  
Watching as my tears fall down the window pane  
Yeah yeah  
Didn't I baby  
Treat you right?  
And I watch the rain it makes us pure again  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah

Yeah yeah oh  
Oh

The piano stopped and they could hear Mikan move closer to the door. Mikan opened the door, but wasn't surprised. "What do you guys want?" Mikan asked, but not looking at them.

"Because-." Anna said, but was stopped by Mikan's hand.

"Not you guy." Mikan said, "You guys over behind the pillar come out."

Four teenage boys came out and three out of the four had their head down. "What are you doing here?" Mikan asked coldly to the raven haired teenager.

"This is my room." He said.

His crimson eyes followed Mikan while Mikan looked angry at him. Mikan moved away and dragged her friends along with her. Natsume and his friends were left there with their mouths wide open. Natsume closed his eyes and rubbed his temples. "I love her." Natsume whispered, but his friend heard him and kept listening, "But, I'm just hurting her."

Luca was about to comfort Natsume when he felt something crunch under his foot. Luca picked it up and his eyes widen and he looked up at Natsume. "Are you really sorry for what you did?" Luca asked seriously.

Natsume looked up at the high ceiling and then looked back at Luca. "Hn." He replied.

Luca through the thing he had picked up and Natsume caught it. Natsume scanned it and looked at Luca. "How did you-"

"Hortaru "dropped" it." Luca said putting quotes on dropped.

"Let's go then!" Yome said, "I need to see my lady and apologies!"  
"We should go, Natsume-Kun." Tobita said, "You need to make up with Mikan also."  
"Hn." Natsume said with a smirk.

_**To Be Contiuned!**_


	25. Chapter 25: Avoidance II

**True Love**

**By: Iceyicecream**

**True Love**

**Chapter Twenty-Five: Avoidance II**

Natsume followed the tracker to a small karaoke shop. Natsume and his group went inside and looked around for Mikan and her friends. They looked in everyone except for one that said V.I.P. Natsume and his friends put their ears to the door and listened

**(Inside the V.I.P. Room)**

"Mikan-Chan!" Anna said drunk, "Have something to drink!"  
"I'll past Anna-Chan." Mikan said with a smile, "I don't drink and neither do you guys."

"It's just one glass don't worry." Nonoko said handing Mikan a cup of beer.

Mikan put the cup down and went up on the miniature stage and grabbed the microphone. "Do you guys want to hear a song that I feel like singing right now?" Mikan asked.

"Hell yeah!" Said Sana who was just trying to have a good time.

"Let's hear the super star Mikan Sakura's voice!" Anna and Nonoko said in sync putting their arms over each others neck.

"Alright then!" Mikan said happily.

Mikan pressed buttons on the machine and it started to play. A screen was to the side of Mikan, but she already knew the word so she sang to her friends. "This song is for that bastard!" Mikan screamed in the mike.

[Get Over It]

Avril Lavigne

Slipping down a slide  
I did enjoy the ride  
Don't know what to decide  
You lied to me  
You looked me in the eye  
It took me by surprise  
Now are you gratified  
You cried to me

La, la, la, la, la

_[Chorus:]_  
Don't turn around  
I'm sick and I'm tired of your face  
Don't make this worse  
You've already gone and got me mad  
It's too bad I'm not sad  
It's casting over  
It's just one of those things  
You'll have to get over it

When I was feeling down  
You'd start to hang around  
And then I found your hands all over me  
And that was out of bounds  
You filthy rotten hound  
It's badder than it sounds, believe me

La, la, la, la, la

_[Chorus]_

Hey, you gotta get over it  
Hey, you gotta get over it

It's too bad I'm not sad  
It's casting over  
It's just one of those things  
You'll have to get over it

Don't turn around  
I'm sick and I'm tired of your face  
Don't make this worse  
You've already gone and got me mad

_[Chorus]_

You'll have to get over it

Sana, Hortaru, and the twins started to howl and clap for Mikan. "My turn!" Sana said.

"Yeah!" Anna cheered, "We get to hear Sana's Alice!"

"Shucks Anna-Chan!" Sana said while scratching her back, "Here I go!"

Sana pressed a button on the machine and waited to start singing.

[Last Christmas]  
Cascada

Last Christmas  
I gave you my heart  
But the very next day, you gave it away  
This year  
To save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special

Once bitten and twice shy  
I keep my distance  
But you still catch my eye  
Tell me baby  
Do you recognize me?  
Well  
It's been a year  
It doesn't surprise me  
(Happy Christmas)  
I wrapped it up and sent it  
With a note saying "I love you"  
and meant it  
Now I know what a fool I've been  
But if you kissed me now  
I know you'd fool me again

Last Christmas  
I gave you my heart  
But the very next day, you gave it away  
This year  
To save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special

A crowded room  
Friends with tired eyes  
I'm hiding from you  
And your soul of ice  
Oh my I thought you were  
Someone to rely on  
Me?  
I guess I was a shoulder to cry on  
A face on a lover with a fire in his heart  
A man under cover but you tore me apart  
Now I've found a real love you'll never fool me again

Last Christmas  
I gave you my heart  
But the very next day, you gave it away  
This year  
To save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special

Sana's voice like the artist herself singing the song. "That was amazing Sana-Chan!" Nonoko said happily, "Hortaru-Chan you go next!"

Mikan stared at Hortaru with her puppy eyes and then Hortaru sighed. "Fine!" Hortaru said to Mikan.

Before Hortaru started to sing, Mikan had a movie play in her head. "_Another one?"_ Mikan thought, "_I guess I can deal with it for now."_

_I was in the park and I saw Hortaru, Luca, and…Natsume…sitting in the sand and waiting for me to sing. I started to sing and I saw Natsume and Luca's eyes widen while Hortaru just listened. She had a video tape and was recording the whole song. One I finished singing. They clapped for me and I felt so happy. "Natsume-Kun." I said to the raven haired boy._

_He looked at me. "What is it Mi-Chan?" He asked._

"_What did you think?" I asked with a smile plastered on my face._

_He turned red and he looked the other way. "It was okay." He whispered._

"_What did you say?" I said playfully, "I couldn't hear you."  
"Nothing, Stupid!" He screamed_

"_Hey!"_

Mikan looked at the door and saw shadows and went against the wall and put her ear to the door.

**(Outside of the V.I.P. Room)**

"Natsume." Luca whispered.

Natsume turned his attention Luca. "What is it Luca?" He asked.

"It's about the song that Mikan was singing."

"What about it?"

"The lyrics."

"What about them?"

Luca looked at Tobita for some back up. "The song was…about what you said and did this morning." Tobita said, "She is depressed, but can't actually handle it."

"What the hell do you mean can't handle it?" Natsume asked, "She's the one pissed off at me."

"Yu is saying that Mikan…has never fallen in love with someone before so…she doesn't understand." Yome said making it clearer for Natsume.

"She did fall in love before." Natsume whispered.

Yome and Tobita didn't hear what Natsume said, but Luca did. "What are we going to do Natsume?" Luca asked.

"We'll go in after the twins sing." Natsume said, "And that's after Imai's song and maybe… (Looking at Luca) the song that Imai is singing is for you."

Luca turned red. "She wouldn't sing a song for me!"

"Shh!" Yome said putting his finger on his lips, "What if the girls hear us?"

Luca sighed and then put his ear back to the door.

**(Back In the V.I.P. Room)**

"Hortaru!" Mikan cheered, "You can do it!"

Hortaru nodded her head and pressed a button to start the song. Hortaru looked at the lyric board and waited for the song to start.

[Rude Boy]

Rihanna

[Chorus]  
Come here, rude boy, boy; can you get it up?  
Come here rude boy, boy; is you big enough?  
Take it, take it baby, baby  
Take it, take it; love me, love me  
[x2]

Tonight I'ma let you be the captain  
Tonight I'ma let you do your thing, yeah  
Tonight I'ma let you be a rider  
Giddy-up, giddy-up, giddy-up babe  
Tonight I'ma let it be fire  
Tonight I'ma let you take me higher  
Tonight, baby, we could get it on, yeah, we could get it on, yeah

Do you like it?  
Boy, I want, want, want whatchu want, want, want  
Give it to me, baby like boom, boom, boom  
What I want, want, want is what you want, want, want  
Nah nah-ah

[Chorus]  
Come here, rude boy, boy, can you get it up?  
Come here, rude boy, boy, is you big enough?  
Take it, take it, baby, baby, take it, take it, love me, love me  
[x2]

Tonight I'ma give it to ya harder  
Tonight I'ma turn ya body out  
Relax; let me do it how I wanna  
If you got it I need it and I'ma put it down  
Buckle up; I'ma give it to ya stronger  
Hands up; we could go a little longer  
Tonight I'ma get a little crazy, get a little crazy, baby

Like it?  
Boy, I want, want, want whatchu want, want, want  
Give it to me, baby like boom, boom, boom  
What I want, want, want is what you want, want, want  
Nah nah-ah

[Chorus]  
Come here, rude boy, boy can you get it up?  
Come here rude boy, boy is your big enough?  
Take it, take it, baby, baby, take it, take it, love me, love me  
[x2]

I like the way you touch me there  
I like the way you pull my hair  
Babe, if I don't feel it I ain't faking, no, no  
I like when you tell me 'kiss you there'  
I like when you tell me 'move it there'  
So giddy-up; time to get it up: you say you a rude boy: show me what you got now  
Come here right now

Take it, take it, baby, baby, take it, take it, love me, love me

[Chorus]  
Come here, rude boy, boy, can you get it up?  
Come here, rude boy, boy, is you big enough?  
Take it, take it, baby, baby, take it, take it, love me, love me  
[x2]

Mikan, Sana, and the twins cheered and wolf whistled to Hortaru who turned a bit red. Mikan handed Hortaru her soda and smiled at her. Hortaru looked at Mikan and then made a small smile that surprised the other three. "Anna-Chan, Nonoko-Chan!" Sana said, "You guys do a duet for us!"

Nonoko and Anna looked at each other and smile. They held hands and grabbed the extra mike that was in the back and pressed buttons for the song.

[Our Lips Are Sealed

Hilary and Haylie Duff

Nonoko: Hilary

Anna: Haylie

Haylie:]  
Can you hear them?  
They talk about us.

[Hilary:]  
Telling lies  
Well, that's no surprise.

[Hayl:]  
Can you see them?  
See right through them.

[Hil:]  
They have no shield  
No Secrets to reveal.

[Chorus:]  
[Both:]  
It doesn't matter what they say.  
In the jealous games people play-ay-ay-ay  
Our Lips Are Sealed.[small break]

Verse 2  
[Hayl:]  
There's a weapon.  
Which we must use.

[Hil:]  
In our defense-  
Silence

(Hayl:)  
spreading rumors  
so far from true.

(Hil:)  
dragged up from the underworld.  
just like some precious pearl

(Both)  
It Doesn't matter what they say,  
in the jealous games people play-ay-ay-ay  
Our Lips are Sealed

(Both)  
Pay no mind to what they say  
It doesn't matter anyway-ay-ay-ay  
Our Lips Are Sealed.

[Hil:]  
Hush my darlin'.

[Hayl:]  
Don't you cry.

[Hil:]  
Cryin angel.

[Hayl:]  
Forget their lies.

Can you hear them ,  
They talk about us  
(Hil)  
Telling lies,  
well thats no surprise

[Hayl:]  
Can you see them  
See right through them

(Hil)  
They have no shield  
No secrets to reveal

[Both:]  
It doesn't matter what they say  
In the jealous games people play-ay-ay-ay  
Our Lips are Sealed

[Both:]  
Pay no mind to what they say  
It doesn't matter anyway-ay-ay-ay

[Repeat:]  
Our Lips Are Sealed [3x]

Once the song ended, four teenagers barged into the room, but were caught in a rope net that Hortaru had installed. Mikan looked up at the boys and smirked. "What brings you guys here?" Mikan asked the crimson eyed boy who looked at her, "I have one more song to sing before we leave girl.

The girls nodded nervously except for Hortaru because she already knew what was going to happen.

**_To Be Continued!_**


	26. Chapter 26: Aviodance III

**True Love**

**By: Iceyicecream**

**True Love**

**Chapter Twenty-Five: Avoidance III**

Mikan smirked at the boys trapped in the net. Suddenly, Mikan's hair turned black. "Look what the cat dragged in." Akuma said with an evil smile.

"Akuma-San." Anna said, "What are you going to do?"

"Nothing much Anna."

"Nonoko can I borrow the mike please?" Akuma asked Nonoko politely.

Nonoko handed the mike to Akuma and she went up to the stage and glared at Natsume. "Hyuuga." Akuma said coldly.

"What?" Natsume asked harshly.

"Pretend this is Mikan is the one singing and she had another boy with her."  
"Hn."

Natsume was pissed, but couldn't do anything because the net was layered with the Nullification Alice. The song started to play. Natsume gulped in and hoped it didn't hurt his heart and break it.

[According To You]

Orianthi

I'm stupid  
I'm useless  
I can't do anything right

According to you  
I'm difficult  
Hard to please  
Forever changing my mind  
I'm a mess in a dress  
Can't show up on time  
Even if it would save my life  
According to you  
According to you

But according to him  
I'm beautiful, incredible  
He can't get me out of his head  
According to him  
I'm funny, irresistible  
Everything he ever wanted  
Everything is opposite  
I don't feel like stopping it  
So baby tell me what I got to lose  
He's into me for everything I'm not  
According to you

According to you  
I'm boring  
I'm moody  
You can't take me any place

According to you  
I suck at telling jokes cause I always give it away  
I'm the girl with the worst attention span  
You're the boy who puts up with it  
According to you  
According to you

But according to him  
I'm beautiful, incredible  
He can't get me out of his head

According to him  
I'm funny, irresistible  
Everything he ever wanted  
Everything is opposite  
I don't feel like stopping it  
So baby tell me what I got to lose  
He's into me for everything I'm not  
According to you

I need to feel appreciated  
like I'm not hated  
Oh, no  
Why can't you see me through his eyes?  
It's too bad you're making me dizz-ay

According to me  
you're stupid  
you're useless  
you can't do anything right

But according to him  
I'm beautiful, incredible  
He can't get me out of his head

According to him  
I'm funny, irresistible  
Everything he ever wanted  
Everything is opposite  
I don't feel like stopping it  
Baby tell me what I got to lose  
He's into me for everything I'm not  
According to you [you, you]  
According to you [you, you]

According to you  
I'm stupid  
I'm useless  
I can't do anything right

**(Natsume's POV)**

My chest started to hurt when Akuma was singing. What if Mikan really did have another boy with her already? That would just kill me. I wanted her to stop, but the bitch would just sing another one to make the pain deeper. It's like putting salt in a wound. I could feel Luca grasped on my arm tighten. I nodded and just tried to keep calm until the song ended. Finally, the song had ended and Akuma collapsed and Hortaru's robot gorilla caught her. "_Get you filthy arms off of __**my**__ Mikan!"_ I screamed in my head. Mikan's breathing got heavier and then suddenly she covered her mouth and started to cough violently. "What the hell is happening?" I asked Luca.

He shrugged and tried to see what was happening. "Yome." I said to the lighter blonde haired boy, "Read Imai's mind and see what's going on."

"One sec man." He replied.

I waited and then he fell unconscious mumbling something like too strong or something. Then suddenly, the Nullification coating on the net came loose and I burnt the net. Mikan was sitting up, but still breathing hard. I went up to her and looked at her with worried eyes. She turned her head away and started to cough again. I tried to help her up, but she just slapped my hand away. "I don't need your help." She said coldly removing her hand from her mouth.

"Mikan." I whispered and grabbed the hand that was placed back on her mouth.

I yanked it off and my eyes widened. I let go of her hand and let her cover her mouth again.

**(Normal POV)**

Natsume stared stunned at Mikan and saw…something red all over her lips. "Did I just see blood?" Natsume asked Mikan.

Mikan wiped it off and then smacked Natsume in the back of the head. "It's not blood stupid." Mikan said, "It's red lip stick that Nonoko and Anna let me use."  
"Mikan-Chan w-"Anna was stopped by Mikan.

"And we are doing karaoke so we would like you guys to leave so we can keep singing our hearts out."

Mikan pushed Natsume and his friends out of the room, but they stopped in front of the door. "Why not we join you ladies?" Yome asked.

Yome looked at Mikan and his eyes widen. "Or maybe not."

"Why'd you change your mind Yome?" Luca asked.

"Mikan." Yome said pointing to Mikan, "Was-"

"Say another word and I'll send my family's assassins go to your family and slaughter every single one of them. Do you want that…Kokoro Yome?" Mikan asked with a smirk.

Yome shook his head and then turned his gaze to Natsume for help. "Kurata." Natsume said.

"What?" She asked nervously.

"You love your boyfriend right?"  
Sana hesitated before answering. "Yes…why?" She asked him.

"I'll kill him tomorrow if you don't let us stay here with you."  
Natsume's face was serious and it scared the hell out of Sana. "Mikan-Chan." Sana said tears filling up her eyes, "I don't want Akito to die."  
Tears started to run down her cheeks. Nonoko and Anna went to Sana's side and comforted her. Mikan sighed and let go of the boys and went to Sana. "Sana-Chan." Mikan said soothingly, "They aren't going to kill Akito-Kun alright. I promise."

"Really?" Sana said while sniffing.

Mikan smiled and ruffled up Sana's hair. "Yep!" Mikan said with a big goofy smile on her face, "I guarantee they won't."

Sana smiled and wiped away her tears. "Thank you…Mikan-Chan." Sana said while hugging Mikan.

"There you go." Mikan said like a caring mother, "You're all better."  
When Sana released Mikan, Mikan stared at Natsume with hatred in her eyes. "Let's make this interesting." Hortaru said cutting in, "How about it Mikan, Hyuuga?"

"Alright Hortaru!" Mikan said with a smile.

"Whatever." Natsume replied.

"What are the ruled?" Anna asked.

"You have to make the other gender like you song."

"What kind of song?" Nonoko asked.

"They have to be like…how do I put it…depressing songs."  
"Who are the contestants?" Sana asked.

"Mikan Sakura and Natsume Hyuuga."

"I don't sing." Natsume said.

"Then, you have to leave Mikan alone."

Natsume stared daggers at Hortaru and then spoke. "What happens if I win the majority?" He asked looking at Mikan.

"Then. Mikan will give you a chance to tell her you're sorry."

"What, that's not cool!" Mikan said.

"Rules are rules." Hortaru said coldly, "Mikan, you're going to sing first."

Mikan sighed and went up to the stage and pressed some buttons and that started the song.

[Bring Me to Life]

Evanescence

How can you see into my eyes like open doors?  
Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb  
Without a soul, my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
Until you find it there and lead it back home

Wake me up  
(Wake me up inside)  
I can't wake up  
(Wake me up inside)  
Save me  
(Call my name and save me from the dark)

Wake me up  
(Bid my blood to run)  
I can't wake up  
(Before I come undone)  
Save me  
(Save me from the nothing I've become)

Now that I know what I'm without  
You can't just leave me  
Breathe into me and make me real  
Bring me to life

Wake me up  
(Wake me up inside)  
I can't wake up  
(Wake me up inside)  
Save me  
(Call my name and save me from the dark)

Wake me up  
(Bid my blood to run)  
I can't wake up  
(Before I come undone)  
Save me  
(Save me from the nothing I've become)

I've been living a lie  
There's nothing inside  
Bring me to life

Frozen inside without your touch  
Without your love, darling  
Only you are the life among the dead

All this time, I can't believe I couldn't see  
Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
Got to open my eyes to everything

Without thought, without voice, without a soul  
Don't let me die here  
There must be something more  
Bring me to life

Wake me up  
(Wake me up inside)  
I can't wake up  
(Wake me up inside)  
Save me  
(Call my name and save me from the dark)

Wake me up  
(Bid my blood to run)  
I can't wake up  
(Before I come undone)  
Save me  
(Save me from the nothing I've become)

I've been living a lie  
There's nothing inside  
Bring me to life

Yome and Tobita cheered for Mikan's song while Akito and Luca just clapped. (Sana called Akito help and judge since the numbers for the boys were uneven.) "Judges." Hortaru said, "Say yes or no."

"Yeah!" Yome said.

"Yes." Tobita said.

"Sure." Akito said.

"Sorry…" Luca said, "I didn't really like it."

"Alright then." Hortaru said, "Next up is Natsume Hyuuga."

Mikan gave Natsume the mike and silently went to her seat. Natsume looked at all the girls and then inhaled. "Before I sing..." Natsume said, "I'd like to dedicate this song to the one I really love."  
Mikan looked at Natsume for a split second and then looked the other way with her cheeks a little pink. Natsume smirked and then pressed the button on the machine and looked at the lyric board and started to sing.

[What I've Done]

Linkin Park

In this farewell  
There's no blood  
There's no alibi  
'Cause I've drawn regret  
From the truth  
Of a thousand lies

_[Pre-Chorus:]_  
So let mercy come  
And wash away  
What I've done

_[Chorus:]_  
I'll face myself  
To cross out what i've become  
Erase myself  
And let go of what i've done

Put to rest  
What you thought of me  
While I clean this slate  
With the hands of uncertainty

_[Pre-Chorus]_

_[Chorus]_

For what I've done  
I start again  
And whatever pain may come  
Today this ends  
I'm forgiving what I've done!

_[Chorus]_

What I've done  
Forgiving what I've done

Girls cheered for Natsume and then they became silent when Hortaru started to talk. "Alright judges." Hortaru said, "Yes or No."

"Yeah." Nonoko said.

"Same here." Sana said.

"Alright." Anna said.

"My vote counts to." Hortaru said.

Mikan looked at Hortaru with confused eyes and then her eyes widened. She tricked Mikan. "Even though I hate Hyuuga." Hortaru said, "I say…yes."

Both the boys and girls cheered happily. Hortaru pushed everyone except Mikan and Natsume out of the room. Mikan looked at Natsume and then gazed back on the ground. "Mikan…" Natsume whispered.

Tears started to run down Mikan's cheek and she tried to make the stop, but they kept running down. "Mikan." Natsume whispered again.

Natsume stepped closer and Mikan stayed put where she was standing. Natsume slowly walked up to Mikan until they were only a foot apart. Natsume embraced Mikan as she just cried. "It hurts." Mikan said.

"What hurts?" Natsume asked rubbing the small of Mikan's back.

"My heart…it's broken."

Natsume lifted up Mikan's chin and made a small smile for her. "I can fix that." Natsume whispered before he kissed Mikan passionately.

Mikan stopped crying and kissed back. Natsume slid his tongue into Mikan's mouth while Mikan's eyes widened. She let Natsume explore her mouth and then Natsume smirked. "I think…" Natsume said breathing in air but was stopped by Mikan's fingers.

"I'm sorry…Natsume." She whispered, "I…I got angry because…you called some other girls name…"

Natsume kissed Mikan cheek and stuck out his tongue. "The only way I'd say that whores name if I was burning her or something."

Mikan giggled and kissed Natsume when his guard was down and they fell on the floor. Mikan was on top of Natsume's chest and giggling. "Are you alright, Natsume?" Mikan asked after she was finished laughing.

Natsume's eyes where closed and he was smirking. Mikan poked Natsume on the side and made his smirk even wider. But, he didn't open his eyes. Mikan got off of Natsume and then made her way to the door. "I guess since Natsume is dead." Mikan said, "I'll find myself a new love."  
Then, Natsume stood up and his eyes were burning. Mikan giggled and grabbed Natsume's hand and dragged him outside with her.


	27. Chapter 27: Natsume & Mikan's Night

**True Love**

**By: Iceyicecream**

**True Love**

**Chapter Twenty-Seven: Natsume and Mikan's Night**

That night when Mikan and Natsume made up, Luca, Akito, Tobita, Yome, Anna, Nonoko, Hortaru, and Sana sleepover. Each sleeping bag that they had could contain two people. So, Hortaru decide to make boys and girls sleep together, but forgot she had to sleep with a boy also. The pairs were:

Natsume and Mikan

Luca and Hortaru

Tobita and Nonoko

Yome and Anna

Akito and Sana

All the girls were pissed off, but all the boys were thrilled to sleep with a girl. Mikan was angry, but could do anything about it. Hortaru was too busy making her new invention to care about what was happening. Mikan sighed and Natsume noticed this. He scooted over next to Mikan. "Do you want to hear a song that Luca and I used to play when we were smaller?" Natsume whispered in Mikan's ear.

Mikan scooted away a little and then nodded her head. Natsume smirked and then stood up. Luca looked at Natsume and then nodded. Natsume uncovered the piano that Mikan knew about and sat down and waited for Luca. "Everyone!" Luca said to call everyone's attention.

They all looked at Luca including Hortaru. "Natsume and I will be playing and singing for you guys' enjoyment so…enjoy.

Natsume inhaled and then started to play the piano while Mikan and the people who where listening did the clapping part.

[Apologize]

One Republic

I'm holding on your rope,  
Got me ten feet off the ground  
I'm hearin what you say but I just can't make a sound  
You tell me that you need me  
Then you go and cut me down, but wait  
You tell me that you're sorry  
Didn't think I'd turn around, and say...

It's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late

I'd take another chance, take a fall  
Take a shot for you  
And I need you like a heart needs a beat  
But it's nothin new  
I loved you with a fire red-  
Now it's turning blue, and you say...  
"Sorry" like the angel heaven let me think was you  
But I'm afraid...

It's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late

Bridge (guitar/piano)

It's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late  
It's too late to apologize, yeah  
I said it's too late to apologize, yeah-  
I'm holdin on your rope, got me ten feet off the ground...

Mikan and her friends clapped. "Wow Natsume!" Yome said amazed, "I didn't know you could play so well!"

"He played so much when he was younger to perfect the song with Luca." Mikan said giggling.

Natsume and Luca's eyes widened and looked at Mikan. "You remembered some more memories." Natsume whispered.

"I…I…it just came to me…" Mikan stuttered.

A film started to play in Mikan's head. _I was sitting in the grass and listening to the song that Luca and Natsume were doing. I giggled and then, I hugged Natsume's arm. "Natsume, one day when you perfect the song." I said while turning a little red, "Can you play the song for me?"_

"_Hn." Natsume said._

"_Please Natsume!" I begged._

_He turned a bit red. "Fine." He said, "Now stop annoying me so I can get better at playing."_

_I smiled and I watched Natsume play right next to me._

"Mikan!" Sana said snapping Mikan out of her day dream.

Mikan looked at everyone and saw them all with worry looks on their faces even Hortaru and Natsume. "Mikan…what happened?" Natsume whispered.

Mikan started to giggle and scratched her head. "Sorry…I was thinking of something right now…I'm sorry." Mikan said.

"No biggy!" Yome said while patting Mikan on the back.

A vein popped up on Natsume' forehead and a dark aura started to surround him. Yome looked at Natsume and stepped away from Mikan. Mikan looked behind her and saw the dark aura coming out of him. "Don't ever touch her again." Natsume said angrily.

Hortaru whispered something in her ear and everyone was interested in what Hortaru said to Mikan. "I'll try then." Mikan said nervously.

Mikan went towards Natsume and smiled her angelic smile. She went on her tippy toes and went up to his ear. "This is song is for you."

Natsume looked at Mikan and then he smirked and went to sit down with everyone else on his humongous couch. Natsume looked at Mikan play and was amazed when she started to sing as well. Hortaru lifted an eye brow and then smirked at Natsume. Hortaru took out her video camera and started to record Mikan's performance.

[I Will Be]

Avril Lavigne

There's nothing I could say to you  
Nothing I could ever do to make you see  
What you mean to me  
All the pain the tears I cried  
Still you never said goodbye and now I know how far you'd go  
I know I let you down but it's not like that now  
This time I'll never let you go

I will be all that you want and get myself together  
Cause you keep me from falling apart  
All my life I'll be with you forever  
To get you through the day and make everything OK

I thought that I had everything I didn't know what life could bring  
But now I see honestly  
You're the one thing I got right  
The only one I let inside  
Now I can breathe 'cause you're here with me  
And if I let you down I'll turn it all around  
Cause I would never let you go

I will be all that you want and get myself together  
Cause you keep me from falling apart  
All my life I'll be with you forever  
To get you through the day and make everything OK

Cause with out you I can't sleep  
I'm not gonna ever ever let you leave  
You're all I got  
You're all I want  
Yeah  
And without you I don't know what I'd do  
I could never ever live a day with out you  
Hear with me do you see you're all I need

And I will be all that you want and get myself together  
Cause you keep me from falling apart  
All my life (my life) I will be with you forever  
To get you through the day and make everything OK

I will be (I'll be) all that you want and get myself together  
Cause you keep me from falling apart  
And all my life you know I will be with you forever  
To get you through the day and make everything OK

Natsume smirked and then went up to Mikan. Natsume looked at Mikan while she turned red again and looked at her hands. "What the hell?" Mikan asked.

"What is it polka dots?" Natsume asked now in front of her.

"I…I just remembered…I played this song to…" Mikan looked up at Natsume and her eyes widened, "To a boy who looks like you."  
Natsume made a small smile and ruffled Mikan's hair. Mikan giggled while everyone except Hortaru and Luca gasped. "Did I see Natsume-San smile?" Anna asked her sister.

Nonoko nodded her head. "Wow." Nonoko said.

"Mikan is the lucky girl who gets Natsume's smile!" Yome cheered.

Everyone started to laugh except for Hortaru, Natsume, and Mikan who was turning a thousand shades of red. "You guys!" Mikan screamed with her face still looking like a tomato.

The chimes rang for midnight and everyone looked at the clock and the guys all smirked. "Time to go to be polka dots." Natsume said wrapping his arms around Mikan's waist.

"What the hell are you doing Natsume?" Mikan said turning redder, "Unhand me this instant!"  
Mikan struggled, but Natsume was able to keep her from squirming out. "I'll freeze you to death Natsume." Mikan threatened.

"Yeah, but you'll still be stuck in my arms." Natsume said with a smirk, "Let's go princess." Natsume then started to carry Mikan bridal style to the sleeping bag. Natsume put Mikan on the end that didn't have a zipper so she wouldn't squirm out. Natsume stared at Mikan who turned the other way so Natsume couldn't see her blushing. All the other girls were in the same position as Mikan except for Hortaru who was on the outside of the sleeping bag and working on her invention. All the girls even Hortaru looked at Mikan and thought, "_Sorry Mikan_." They all thought at the same time, "_You have to king of perverts_."  
Mikan was angry and couldn't believe she had to sleep with Natsume. Natsume could inhale Mikan's sweet fragrance. His hormones started to react. Natsume got one of the guys to dim the lights so they could barely see anywhere except a few inches. Mikan turned around and saw Natsume staring at her. "What are you looking at pervert?" Mikan asked angrily.

"You." Natsume said.

She winced and tried to get out. "What the hell are you going to do to me?" Mikan asked, "You're going to rape me aren't you?"

Everyone heard this and turned their heads towards Natsume. "_What the fuck_?" They all thought.

"Hyuuga." Hortaru hissed, "Lay a finger on her and I'll remove all you organs and sell it for meat."  
Natsume smirked and hugged Mikan's waist. Yome turned on the lights all the way so everyone could see. They all gasped when they say the struggling Mikan and the rapist Natsume. Hortaru got out her gun and pointed the gun to Natsume. "You are really going to shoot with your friend right beside me?" Natsume asked showing Mikan with tears in her eyes.

"Hortaru please get me away from him!" Mikan pleaded with tears in her eyed.

Hortaru sighed and pointed her gun at Mikan. Then…-Bang Bang Bang! The bullets shot fast and Mikan screamed. Natsume shield Mikan and felt the impact of the hard bullets. He faced Hortaru with fire in his eyes. "What the hell is your problem Imai?" Natsume screamed, "You really want to kill your friend?"  
"No." Hortaru said coldly, "But, I knew that you'd shield her."

Then suddenly, everyone heard popping noises and looked in the direction of the noise and saw Nonoko and Tobita trying to contain something.

Suddenly the stuff started to come out of the container and go everywhere. Then, they turned into hand cuffs and hand the different genders together. Mikan and Natsume's hand were cuffed. Everyone looked at the evil scientist and the president of the class. "Sorry." Nonoko and Tobita said.

Then to make it worst, the lights turned off and it scared Mikan and made her cling to Natsume. Natsume looked at Mikan and smirked, but then stopped when she heard her whispering and shivering. "It's too dark." Mikan whispered in her silent sobs, "Everyone died while they were in the dark."

Natsume wrapped his arm around Mikan protectively and laid her down beside him. "I'll protect you Mikan." Natsume whispered in her ear, "I won't do anything to you so…just go to sleep."  
"Thank you Natsume." Mikan whispered, "I really do love you…even if I act like I don't…I do."

"Me too." Natsume said kissing Mikan's wet cheeks, "I love you and nothing will change that."  
Mikan giggled and fell asleep in Natsume's chest. Natsume looked around and saw the girls talking with the boys and when he looked at Hortaru and Luca…they were making out. Natsume's mouth dropped open when suddenly…Hortaru unbuttoned Luca's first couple of buttons and started to put her hand through his hair.

Natsume turned away form them and stared at the sleeping brunette on his cheek. He looked up at the ceiling and drifted off to sleep.

**(Mikan's dream)**

Mikan was in a green area full of beautiful and wild flowers. On the top of the large hill was a beautiful and in bloom Sakura tree. There was a swing tied to one of the sturdy branches. Mikan ran to the swing and found a guy around her age already swinging. The boy looked up and Mikan's eyes widened. The boy had tears running down his eyes and every time he wiped them away…they would quickly come running back down his cheeks. She couldn't but feel useless. Mikan opened her mouth then closed right after. What could you say to comfort to a guy you just met? Mikan called the boy by his name, but she was shocked how she knew his name. The smile and then looked at Mikan and smiled. He said something to her, but…it was muffled out by the wind.

**(In Natsume's Dorm Room)**

"What did you say…Natsume?" Mikan mumbled in her sleep.

Natsume looked at Mikan and then smoothed down her hair and looked at Mikan with loving eyes and then went back to sleep.


	28. Chapter 28: Shopping For the Girls

**True Love**

**By: Iceyicecream**

**True Love**

**Chapter Twenty-Eight: Shopping For the Girls**

The guys all wake up early on Christmas day. The girls all slept snuggly in their crushes chest. The boys…well are pissed. Natsume, Yome, and Luca haven't bought their crushes a gift yet. Well…Akito and Tobita were smart enough to buy it ahead of time and stayed snuggled up with their sweet heart. Natsume was angry for two reasons: One. It was too early to be awake…six in the morning and number two…he wants to stay with Mikan and hear her mumble and inhale her sweet fragrance. Natsume sighed when he went in the bus and was amazed that there were so many people in the bus this morning. While the three hot teenaged boys were in the bus, they had an interesting conversation. "Hey…Natsume." Luca started.

"What is it?" Natsume asked still looking out the window.

"What are you going to get Sakura-San?"

"Baka said that she didn't care what I give her."  
"Okay then." Luca said then, he turned to Yome, but he already knew what the question was.

"I'm just going to get her that super expense cooking utensils that she's been gawking at every time she comes here." Yome said with a grin plastered on his face, "What about you Luca?"

"I don't really know what to get her." Luca said sadly.

"Just get that money lover some money." Natsume said.

Yome started to laugh while Luca's cheeks turned a bit pink. "If she loves money that much…I'll give her a lot." Luca said with determination in his eyes.

"Don't go bankrupted then Luca-Pyon." Yome said.

"Don't call me that!" Luca screamed.

"Why?" Yome asked, "Only Sakura-San can call me that! That's what you were thinking right?"

Luca nodded while Natsume glared at his best friend. "Keep your hands off." Natsume hissed, "She's mine. You were having fun last night with Imai so, lay off."  
Luca turned red and then Yome grinned and started to make kissing noises. "Stop that!" Luca yelled punching Yome's shoulder.

The bus stop at the bus stop in Central Town and everyone who were on the bus poured out. "We'll meet back here at…half an hour after seven." Luca said, "Is that alright?"  
"Sure!" Yome said smiling and already started to wonder off.

"Hn." Natsume replied and went a different direction.

Luca smiled and went to the cake shop to eat some cake with his pet bunny that was tucked in his shirt pocket sleeping.

**(With Natsume)**

Natsume looked around and then saw a small jewelry shop that had few customers so, Natsume went inside the store. Natsume went inside and looked around the whole shop until a tall gay looking man with brown hair came over to Natsume. "Hey sweetie!" The man said like a girl.

"What do you want?" Natsume asked coldly because he didn't know what to get Mikan.

"Can I help you with anything, sweetie?" The man asked.

"Do you have anything that is…I don't know like…um…childish?" Natsume asked, "Something that a girl would want?"

"Is the girl you sister?"

"I don't think you have the right to ask me that." Natsume said harshly, "_Besides, I already got my sister her stupid earring she wanted."  
_"Well, if it's for you girlfriend, then look at the stuff in this case."

The man showed Natsume a case with a dozen or so items in it. They were all shiny and sparkled in the sunlight. Natsume looked at all of them and found a ring that had a golden Sakura petal on the top of it with a diamond in the inside. "Sir." Natsume called, "Can I see this one?"  
The man walked gaily towards Natsume and pulled out the ring. Natsume looked at it and then put it back down. "How much is it to get it engraved?" Natsume asked.

"It's an extra 4000 yen honey."

"How much is it for the ring?"

"Let me check…it is 50000 yen toots."

"Please stop calling me those ridiculous names."

"Sorry ho-…sir."

Natsume sighed and took out his wallet and pulled out a golden colored card and handed it to the man. "Can you engrave "Mikan + Natsume=Love"?"

"Sure Natsume-Kun!" The man said happily, "This girl must really be special to you well wait ten minutes and it will be done."  
"Hn." Was Natsume's reply.

When the gay man walked to the back to start engraving it, Natsume smirked and looked outside. Then, his eyes widen when he saw a man in all black walking past the store he was in and make an evil smile. Natsume walked outside and had a chat with the man in all black.

**(With Yome)**

Yome went into a cooking shop and looked around and saw so many cute cooking stuff and then saw a really cute apron with different animated cakes all over it. Yome looked around and then got it and looked around for the other stuff he was going to get Anna. Yome found the large pan with a pink handle that came with a small pan with a pink handle. Yome grabbed the item and went to the cashier. The cashier was a woman that looked exactly like a man just with girly eyes. "Sir." Yome said to the woman, "Can I buy these items?"  
The woman had a vein pop out of her head, but sighed when she knew she did look like a man. "I'm a woman for your information and the total will be 30278 yen." The woman said coldly.

"I'm sorry Miss." Yome said, "Here you go."

Yome gave the woman a card that was like Natsume except had two blue lines going across it and the other part was a light pink color. The woman gave the card back and the bag with the presents in it. "Miss." Yome said, "Can you wrap it for me? I'm sorry to say this, but when I wrap stuff…it's not really that good."  
The woman smiled and then took the bag back. "One moment sir." The woman said and went to the side and started wrapping the presents.

Yome started to whistle and then, his eyes widen. A little boy with the same color as his with a hood ran past him and towards some other shop. Yome stood there amazed. "_That couldn't be him…could it?"_ Yome asked himself.

**(With Luca)**

Luca was sitting at a table that was near the window and had a cup of coffee and a slice of their old fashion cheesecake. Luca fed his pet bunny some every time he saw the bunny's mouth open. Luca sighed and looked around the shop and then a waiter caught his eyes. He had dark blonde hair and ocean blue eyes. Luca dropped his fork on the table nearly dropping on the small bunny. The bunny sniffed Luca's hand and then looked up at him. Luca's mouth was left open and gawking at the older guy who was about…four five years older then Luca. "_He…he's suppose to be dead."_ Luca thought still in shock, _"What kind of nightmare is this?"_

Luca couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was about to happen to his friends.

**(With Natsume Once Again)**

Natsume was pinned against the wall by the man in black. "What are you doing here?" Natsume asked trying to struggle free.

"To warn you." The man whispered, "You've become so soft with that little kitten coming to the school. The head master isn't happy with that."

"You wouldn't!"

"I fancy her…and also the head principal…she might be useful…her Alice…or should I say…Alices will be a great help to us."  
"Leave her alone! I'll do whatever you want me to do… Just leave her out of this."  
"I might…just depends if you are being a bad kitty or not…it decides on your behavior."  
The man let go of Natsume and he slid on the ground panting. "I'll see you late…Natsume." The man said with an evil smirk. Darkness engulfed him and he disappeared. Natsume went back into the shop and the gay man just came out. "Sorry it took me so long Natsu-Kun!" The gay man said while handing Natsume the ring.

"Can you wrap it for me and put…to Mikan Sakura from Natsume Hyuuga."

"Alright then. One moment."  
A few seconds later, the man came back with the box wrapped up in a crimson colored wrapping paper with an orange colored paper with the information on it. Natsume took it and stuffed in his pocket and left. Natsume looked at his watch and say that it read 7:20. "_Better get going."_ Natsume said to himself with a sigh, "_They probably might already be there."_

Natsume made his way to the bus stop and met the other two teenagers and took the bus back to his dorm room where their still sleeping loves where.

_**The ones that have had the vision…will always have an ending that is unpredictable, but it can always be prevented by people that care about them the most. Nothing…can change what was already planned for them.**__  
_


	29. Chapter 29: Christmas Party Disaster I

**True Love**

**By: Iceyicecream**

**True Love**

**Chapter Twenty-Nine: Christmas Party Disaster I**

**(An hour after the boys came back from shopping for them)**

Mikan was drowsy still so she didn't bother opening her eyes. She felt something warm and that smelt very yummy. Mikan snuggled closer and felt the thing more. Mikan opened one of her eyes and then say bare skin and six pack! Mikan sat up and cutely rubbed her eyes. The raven haired teenager looked at Mikan and smirked. "Princess." He said grabbing onto her neck and pulling her back down.

"Let go." Mikan said weakly still drowsy, "It's too hot."  
"Why do you think I took off my shirt?"

Mikan's face turned red, but she hid her face in Natsume's chest while Natsume just chuckled. Everyone else was still asleep snuggled up together. Yome was also away and playing with Anna's locks of pink hair and inhaling her candy fragrance. He looked at Natsume and grinned and mouthed, "I love this plan."

"Hn." Was what Natsume mouthed before surprising Mikan.

Natsume unzipped the sleeping bag without Mikan noticing and carried her out into the open bridal style. Mikan still had her head in Natsume's chest, but when she opened her eyes she was up in Natsume's arms. "Why in the name of God am I in your arms?" Mikan asked Natsume.

"Because…I wanted to tell you something without anyone hearing in the conversation." Natsume replied.

"Well…can you tell me where we are going then?"

"My room."  
"Why?" Mikan whined.

"Do you want to go in your room then?"

"No, it's too messy."  
"Then?"

Mikan sighed and let Natsume take her where ever it was. Natsume plopped Mikan on the bed and Mikan rubbed her eyes again with the side of her index finger. Natsume couldn't look Mikan seriously. Mikan was wearing cute pink and white long sleeved shirt and pants with animated bunny faces. They looked so cute on her and it made her look like a little kid. "Mikan." Natsume said seriously.

Mikan looked at Natsume with her eye widened. "You called me by my name." Mikan whispered.

"Promise me…no matter what I do during the party…or what ever happens to me that gets you angry…don't worry." Natsume said.

"What do you mean?"  
"No matter what happens at the party…I'll still love you."

Mikan giggled and lightly kissed Natsume on the lips and then resumed giggling. A vein popped up on his forehead and he bent down and kissed the brunette. Her eyes widened and then, she closed her eyes and kissed back. It was passionate. Mikan was on the side of the bed and when she tried to move over, she tripped on something that was on the floor and flopped on the bed. "Ouchie." Mikan said while rubbing her head.

Natsume chuckled and then grabbed both of her arms so she wouldn't have them over her chest. "Natsume?" Mikan said confused, "What are you…doing."

Natsume's lips were pressed on her hair, slowly followed down her forehead, after to her eye lashes, then cheeks, then finally Mikan's pure and breath taking lips. Natsume lowered his head to kiss Mikan on the lips when the door banged open revealing Hortaru and Luca. Hortaru had the Baka cannon on her shoulder and ready to fire. "Get you hands off of her." Hortaru threatened, "If you don't I'll spread the pictures of you in your boxers through the whole school."

Natsume kissed Mikan on the tip of her nose before he stood up and walked out of the room. Hortaru shoot the cannon, but before it reached Natsume it turned into ashes. Hortaru shoot more and more, but they kept burning and turning to ashes finally, once she was out of ammo. Natsume smirked and put his hand through his silky raven hair. "Don't forget to clean this mess up Imai." Natsume said and walked away.

Hortaru was about to do something then she remembered something. "Mikan." Hortaru said loud, "You don't actually have a boyfriend right?"  
"I don't actually know." Mikan said making her way towards Hortaru.

Natsume stopped and stood in the middle of the hallway and turned around and glared at Hortaru who was now…smirking. "I have this friend who is seventeen and he is so much like you and I think you and him would look good together."  
Natsume was about to burn her, but then Mikan started to laugh like crazy. "I don't want you to arrange a boyfriend for me." Mikan said while laughing, "I have someone I like a lot already."  
**(Around the Time the Party Was Suppose to Start)**

"Hortaru!" Mikan screamed in her room, "I'm not going to wear this!"  
"Put it one Mikan." Hortaru said coldly, "Or you'll have to go nude."  
All the guys heard this and started to laugh. "Hortaru, you blackmailer!"  
"That's my job. I'll come in and do you make up later okay?"

The door closed and Hortaru came out and sat on the couch. "What a pain." She said and scratched her head, "She's too dense to see with she could get a lot of boys with that dress."  
Natsume was flaring with rage. "What are you making her wear?" Natsume asked.

"Something." Hortaru said emotionlessly, "Why would you care? You're the rapist and she is just one of your victims."  
"Shut up Imai."

"You wan me to blackmail you?"  
Hortaru whipped out a photo and then smirked at Natsume. He sighed and sat on the piano and started to play a melody. "Hortaru." Mikan whispered.

Everyone looked and saw only one of Mikan's hands and her head. The rest was behind the wall. "Can you do the make up now…please?" Mikan pleaded, "This dress…um…makes me feel weird…please?"  
Hortaru sighed and followed Mikan to her room. Nonoko, Anna, and Sana went into Mikan's room to help and look at the beautiful Mikan Sakura. "Sis." Nonoko said to her twin.

"Yes?" Anna said.

"Don't we have to change?"  
"Oh, Hortaru said she had different dresses for us to wear. I think she said she put them in Mikan's room."

"I want a midnight blue dress!" Nonoko said happily.

"Shouldn't you wear Christmas colors?" Sana asked.

"Oh yeah…then a light red dress with those puffy stuff at the tip!" Nonoko said happily.

"I want to look like you sister!" Anna said, "Can I, sis?"

Nonoko smiled and then walked with her twin to Mikan's room.

"_Girls are so into clothes._" All the boys thought.

**(In Mikan's Room)**

Anna and Nonoko brought all the make up they had, Sana brought all the accessories, while Hortaru provided the dresses, and while Mikan provided the room for all the stuff. Anna, Nonoko, and Sana opened the door and once they saw Mikan, their mouths dropped to the floor. Mikan was wearing a thigh length dress that hat fluffy white spaghetti straps, red cloth in the hip area this is a belt that is made of the fluffy material and on the tip of the dress has the same material. She had long white socks that had mistletoes on the outside side with a red line on the top. Mikan had long red gloves that went up to her mid shoulder and had silver dangling earrings. Her hair was still in a messy bun and her lips were pink from the lips stick. She had eyeliner, mascara, and blush on.

Mikan looked at her three friends and turned red. "Hortaru!" Mikan whined, "They all don't like the dress they're so quiet!"  
Hortaru looked at the three teenaged girls and smirked. "Get in here and changed." Hortaru commanded, "We all have to sing, play and instrument, or something tonight."

"Why?" Mikan, Nonoko, and Anna asked.

Sana sighed and went to changed. Her eyes widened and Sana pulled an elf looking costume out and put it against her. "How does it look?" Sana asked excitedly.

All the girls smiled except for Hortaru. "You should wear that!" Mikan said excitedly, "With those green stockings over there."

Mikan pointed to a drawer and giggled. "Thank you…Mikan-Chan." Sana said with a smile and went to the drawer.

Sana pulled out a pair of stockings and changed behind the curtain the Hortaru had just put up. Sana came out and everyone's eyes widened including Hortaru's. Sana had a dress that was green and a darker green layered over. She had gloves that went up to wrist and the light green colored stockings matched perfectly with the dress. "Let me do your hair!" Nonoko said excitedly.

"Sis." Anna said, "We have to still change."  
"Pick something for yourself and I'll find on that looks like yours okay?"  
Anna nodded her head and went to pick a dress. "Anna." Hortaru said.

Anna looked at Hortaru. "Yes?" Anna asked.

"There is another rack of dresses that are for twins and such so, pick from there."

"Thank you, Hortaru-Chan."  
"You're welcome."  
Anna looked through the rack of dresses and found a pretty knee length dress that had green and red fluffy stuff in order on the bottom of the dress and on the top dress. "Onee-Chan." Anna called.

Nonoko looked at Anna and then smiled. "It that's what you want then I'll wear it." Nonoko said with a smile.

"Okay!"

Anna went behind the curtain and changed. Nonoko finished Sana's hair. Her hair was curled at the end and had glitter in it and a silver bee clip to hold her bangs back. Mikan and Sana switched seats and let Nonoko and Hortaru do their stuff. Anna came out with a smile. Everyone looked and smiled. "Anna-Chan!" Mikan cheered, "You look so cute!"

Anna's dress was pure white and had white stockings with white heels to match. Anna looked like an angel sent from God just this morning. "Onee-Chan." Anna said, "I'll finish up Mikan's hair. You go and get changed."

"Thanks, Anna." Nonoko said while patting Anna's hair and went to change.

Mikan's hair was curled at the end and she had a white clip on her hair and glitter was sprinkled all over her. Sana had finished her make up. She had red lips stick on, a little bit of eye shadow, some eyeliner, and had a little bit of a blush. Anna went to Hortaru so she could do her make up. A few minutes later, Nonoko cam out with the exact some thing that Anna had. Hortaru was already dressed in a red dress that went up to her knees and had red heels. Once Hortaru had finished doing Anna's make up, Nonoko did Hortaru's hair. While Nonoko was doing Hortaru's hair, Anan was doing her sister's hair. About twenty minutes past and every girl were dressed and ready. They all went to the living room where the boys were waiting for and they were already dressed.

All the boys' eyes bungled out because of how hot their dates looked. Natsume smirked and pulled Mikan over towards him by her waist. Mikan twirled around and then looked at Natsume. "Can I help you?" Mikan asked.

"Can you help me?" Natsume whispered, "I'm craving for someone."

Mikan turned red and pushed away. The door bell rang and Tobita went to get the door to greet their classmates.

_**The party will now…commence and may the horror never some.**_


	30. Chapter 30: Christmas Party Disaster II

**True Love**

**By: Iceyicecream**

**True Love**

**Chapter Thirty: Christmas Party Disaster II**

Hortaru went up on the stage that they had installed before the party with instruments and a karaoke machine. Hortaru grabbed the mike and silenced everyone. "Everyone, let's get this fucking party start!" Hortaru yelled, "A few people or a lot of people will be performing for your enjoyment! I'll name them all! First will be Sana Kurata and her special friends, next is Mikan Sakura, after it's the twins blue and pink, then, it's the boys who are…how do you put it…a band sort of? Well…give a hand for Sana Kurata!"

Everyone started to clap and waited for Sana to get up on the stage. Akito came up with Sana, but with hatred in his eyes. "Everyone!" Sana yelled in the mike, "I'm going to be singing Bad Boy! And this grumpy man will…he'll do whatever the hell he wants! Let's crank up that bad boy!"

[Bad Boy]

Cascada

Remember the feelings, remember the day  
My stone heart was breaking  
My love ran away  
This moments I knew I would be someone else  
My love turned around and I fell  
Be my bad boy, be my man  
Be my week-end lover  
But don't be my friend  
You can be my bad boy  
But understand  
That I don't need you in my life again  
Won't you be my bad boy, be my man  
Be my week-end lover  
But don't be my friend  
You can be my bad boy  
But understand  
That I don't need you again  
No I don't need you again

You once made this promise  
To stay by my side  
But after some time you just pushed me aside  
You never thought that a girl could be strong  
Now I'll show you how to go on

Be my bad boy, be my man  
Be my week-end lover  
But don't be my friend  
You can be my bad boy  
But understand  
That I don't need you in my life again

Won't you be my bad boy, be my man  
Be my week-end lover  
But don't be my friend  
You can be my bad boy  
But understand  
That I don't need you again  
No I don't need you again

Once the song had ended, everyone cheered and whistled and then when Sana was about to get off the stage, Akito grabbed her wrist and pulled into a kiss. Sana dropped the mike and then closed her eyes and kissed back. Boys started to wolf whistle while some girls squeal. When they stopped kissing, they both turned read and walked off and in hand to be alone. Hortaru went up to the stage and made everyone silent again. "Next is my best friend…Mikan Sakura." Hortaru said.

All the guys' mouth dropped to the ground when she came on stage. Mikan turned red. She looked at everyone and then smiled. All the guys had hearts in their eyes and this made Natsume want to burn them. "Hello you guy!" Mikan said with a big smile, "I'm going to play…When You're Gone."

[When You're Gone]

Avril Lavigne

I always needed time on my own  
I never thought I'd need you there when I cry  
And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
And the bed where you lie is made up on your side

When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too

When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through  
The day and make it ok  
I miss you

I've never felt this way before  
Everything that I do reminds me of you  
And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor  
And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do

When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
And when you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too

And when you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through  
The day and make it ok  
I miss you

We were made for each other  
Out here forever  
I know we were, yeah

And all I ever wanted was for you to know  
Everything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soul  
I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me, yeah

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
And when you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too

And when you're gone  
All the words I need to hear will always get me through  
The day and make it ok  
I miss you

The guys woofed and howled. Mikan smiled and then put the piano chair back and smiled. "Now, may the twins come up and sing for us?" Hortaru asked Nonoko and Anna.

"Sorry Hortaru-Chan!" Nonoko said, "My sister just through up!"

"…Alright then." Hortaru said coldly, "Next will be…Natsume Hyuuga and his friends playing or singing or whatever."  
Hortaru handed the mike to Natsume and went to sit next to Mikan. "Sup." Natsume said.

The girls squealed and started trying to touch Natsume. "Thanks." Natsume said with a smirk, "This song is for a couple of people or girls I hate a lot. Please listen."

Luca had a mike in his hand and a bass guitar strapped over his shoulder, while Yome was at the drums, and Tobita was lead guitar.

[Don't Trust Me]

30h! 3

Black dress with the tights underneath  
I got the breath of a last cigarette on my teeth  
And she's an actress(actress)  
But she ain't got no need  
She's got money from her parents  
in a trust fund back east.

T, T, T, Tongues always pressed to your cheeks,  
Well my tongue is on the inside of some other girls teeth.  
T, T, Tell your boyfriend if he says he's got beef,  
That I'm a vegetarian and I ain't fuckin scared of him.

She wants to touch me, woo hoo.  
She wants to love me, woo hoo.  
She'll never leave me, woo hoo, woo hoo, oh oh, oh.  
Don't trust Her, Never trust her, Won't trust Her, won't trust me.[x2]

X's on the back of your hands,  
Wash them in the bathroom to drink like the bands,  
And the setlist (setlist) you stole off the stage,  
Has red and purple lipstick all over the page.

B, B, B, Bruises cover your arms,  
Shaking in the fingers with a bottle in your palm.  
And the best is (best is), no one knows who you are.  
Just another girl, alone at the bar.

She wants to touch me, woo hoo.  
She wants to love me, woo hoo.  
She'll never leave me woo hoo, woo hoo, oh oh, oh.  
Don't trust her, Never trust her, Won't trust her, won't trust me.[x2]

Shush girl, Shut your lips.  
Sh-sh-shut your lips and talk with your hips.  
I said,  
Shush girl, Shut your lips.  
Sh-sh-shut your lips and talk with your hips.  
I said,  
Shush girl, Shut your lips.  
Sh-sh-shut your lips and talk with your hips.  
I said,

Woo hoo, woo hoo, woo hoo, oh oh.  
Woo hoo, woo hoo, woo hoo.

She wants to touch me, woo hoo.  
She wants to love me, woo hoo.  
She'll never leave me woo hoo, woo hoo, oh oh, oh.  
Don't trust her, Never trust her, Won't trust her, won't trust me.[x2]

The girls started to cheer while Hortaru looked pissed, but had an awesome idea. "Sana come here!" Hortaru called, "Nonoko, Anna come here."  
The three people Hortaru called came. Mikan was already next to her so she didn't have to call her. "Here's the plan." Hortaru said and they huddled together to listen to Hortaru's orders.

Hortaru went up on the stage and smirked. "I'm going to be the last performance and this song is for a certain person that I love."

[I Did It for Love]

BOA

I, I, I, I did it did it did it for love (4x)

(I know that I did you wrong)

Please forgive me, baby girl, I'm sorry

(You know that you did me wrong)

Why you crying, baby girl, I'm sorry

(I know that I did you wrong)

Heaven knows I don't mean to hurt nobody

(You know that you did me wrong)

Let me take this time to tell you I'm sorry

Loving you is causing me to change

And it hurts so bad, it don't feel the same

And now my friends are asking me

"What did I do?"

Im done hurtin' myself, over loving you

Oh I

I, I, I, I did it did it did it for love (4x)

I had some injunctions baby

But I'm done hurtin' you

Wanna make it up to you

Didn't you see in it my heart?

I can't trust it anymore

I, I, I, I, I, ... want to make it up to you (2x)

Didn't you see it in my heart?

I can't trust it anymore

I I I I did it did it did it for love

Mikan blanketed out and had another flash back. _"Mommy?" I asked, "What's my Nii-San's name in your belly?"_

"_You're brother's name is Yoichi." My mother said._

"_Yoichi?"_

"_Yes, Mikan." My mother said while rubbing her large stomach, "Yoichi Sakura."  
I smiled and touched my mother's stomach and then started to giggle._

_**(Two Weeks Later)**_

_My mom had Yoichi and I was staying at the hospital with my mother to take care of her even though I was only twelve when she had him. My brother had gray colored hair and green eyes. But then, three years later…they took him, but I didn't have an Alice…Know I know…that he is here. _

Mikan looked around trying to find the grey haired boy. Mikan grabbed the mike and looked around. "Has anyone seen Yoichi?" Mikan screamed in mike.

Everyone looked around. They looked at Mikan confused. Mikan started to laugh inwardly and then gave the mike back. "Hortaru I need to get Natsume's gift so, I'll be back." Mikan said.

Mikan jumped off the stage and went into her room. "_What the hell did I do?_" Mikan asked herself, "_Is Yoichi Hijiri really my younger brother? I…I have a little brother…is my mother alive."  
_Mikan kept thinking and then, Mikan heard a bang on the door. "Mikan-Chan." Anna said, "Are you done yet?"

Mikan grabbed Natsume's gift and hurried to the door. "I'm coming!" Mikan yelled.

**(Out In the Living Room)**

Sana had the mike in her hand and smiling. "Now it's time to-"Sana was stopped by Luna.

"Wait!" Luna screamed, "I need to do something before we start.

Luna got on top of the table and started to jump to each other and then on the table Natsume was sitting at. "Luna what the hell is you doing?" Akito yelled, "Get the hell off the table!"

"No!" Luna screamed.

Natsume looked at Luna and then stood up. He was about to leave when Luna grabbed his wrist and pulled him into a kiss. Natsume's eyes widened while everyone in the room gasped and stayed silent. "Hey everybody!" The happily brunette said.

Everyone looked at Natsume and Luna and then gulped when they looked at Mikan. They stepped away from the kissing people and hid some where. Mikan looked at Natsume and kept her smile plastered on her face. Mikan walked over towards Natsume and Luna and lit Luna's hair up and iced Natsume's ass to the chair. Mikan had tears running down her cheeks and onto the floor. She slapped Natsume hard with her Strength Alice and then bent down to Natsume's neck. "Even though you said all that stuff this morning." Mikan whispered, "I hate you."  
Mikan dropped the present and stomped on it and then went out of the room. Everyone was staring at the space were Mikan was. They started to all leave the room and cursing at Natsume and Luna for what they did to Mikan. One of the guys that left with his group whispered, "Since Natsume and Mikan aren't together…I'll try to hook up with her." The guy said and started to laugh with his friends.

Natsume needed to burn something so, he burnt more of Luna's hair. He heated his chair and then went outside to look for Mikan.

**(Outside with Mikan)**

Mikan walked outside with tear stains on her face. She went to the garden and sat against a Sakura tree. Mikan sensed someone above her so, she looked up. Yoichi was on a branch looking up at the now starry sky. "You-Chan?" Mikan whispered.

The gray haired boy looked at Mikan and then nodded his head. He slowly made his way down and jumped into Mikan's arms. "You-Chan." Mikan whispered.

"Yeah." Yoichi replied.

"How would you feel…if you had an older sibling?"

"Happy."

"Would you like it if it were me?"

Yoichi looked at Mikan and his eyes twinkled in the dark. "You're my Onee-San?" Yoichi asked in a whispered.

Mikan giggled and ruffled his hair, "I'm your Onee-San."  
"Yay!"

Yoichi snuggled into Mikan's chest which made Mikan giggled. Suddenly, a sound like a leaf cracking. They looked in the direction of the sound and saw three collage students walking over towards them. "Onee-San." Yoichi whispered.

"Don't worry." Mikan said with a smile.

She put Yoichi on the ground and then walked up to the men. "I need to let my angry out anyways." Mikan said.


	31. Chapter 31: Christmas Kiss

**True Love**

**By: Iceyicecream**

**True Love**

**Chapter Thirty: Christmas Kiss**

Mikan looked at the men and smirked. She cracked her fingers and then…the whole area became cold. "I'm in a foul mood so, if you don't want to die, then I suggest that you leave." Mikan warned.

One of the three guys left and the other two just stepped closer. Mikan smirked again and then looked at Yoichi. "You-Chan." Mikan said, "I want you to keep your eyes closed until I tell you to open them. Can you do that?"

Yoichi nodded his head and closed his eyes. Mikan smiled and then turned back to the two men. Ice stars came out of Mikan's hand and she through them at the two men. They were pinned onto the trees behind them. They had fear in their eyes. "Please don't kill me." One of them men pleaded, "My girlfriend is waiting for me."  
"If you loved her so much why would you try to rape me?" Mikan asked coldly.

The man was now silent. Mikan made an ice knife and put it against his neck. "I should kill me like you." Mikan whispered.

He started to sweat and cry. "Please spare me…you can kill him!"  
He pointed to the guy with dark blonde hair and sea blue eyes. Mikan put the knife even closer to his neck. Blood started to trickle down the man's neck. "I hate fucking wussies." Mikan yelled, "I would kill you if my brother wasn't here."

The guy turned his gaze to Yoichi and smirked at the other man pinned. The guy nodded his head back and something silver was heading towards Yoichi. Mikan's power wouldn't be fast enough to get to him. Mikan sprinted to Yoichi and let the blast hit her back. Yoichi opened his eyes and they widened. "You-Chan." Mikan whispered, "I told you…to keep you…eyes closed."

Tears started to run down Yoichi's face. Mikan fainted and fell to the side of Yoichi. The blood was gushing out onto the pavement. The men were released and they ran away. "Onee-Chan." Yoichi called, "Open your eyes…I need you."

There was no response. Yoichi screamed and ghost came out of his body.

**(With Natsume)**

Natsume went to the garden and heard a loud scream. Natsume ran to the source and saw Mikan and Yoichi. Yoichi was crying while Mikan was gushing out blood from her back. "What happened?" Natsume asked.

"Onee-Chan…Onee-Chan she is dying!" Yoichi said through his sobbing.

Natsume lifted Mikan bridal style and but Yoichi on his shoulders. "Hold on tight!" Natsume said.

Yoichi nodded. Natsume quickly ran to the hospital and then checked Mikan in. Yoichi fell asleep on the spare bed.

Natsume held Mikan's hand and prayed that she would be alright. "Please." Natsume said to Mikan, "Open your eyes.

**(In Mikan's Dream)**

Mikan had a cozy and fuzzy feeling. Mikan looked around and saw a chair. Mikan went to the seat and felt a cold sensation on it. It was like darkness that was engulfing Mikan. She felt something warm on her left hand and wanted to know what it was. Mikan slowly opened her eyes and saw Natsume sitting there holding her hand pleading something. "Mikan…please…open your eyes." Natsume pleaded.

Mikan smiled and then squeezed Natsume's hand. He looked up at Mikan and smiled. He hugged her and Mikan started to giggle. "Where you that worried?" Mikan asked still giggling.

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry for doing that to you." Natsume said sincerely.

Mikan patted Natsume's and then lifted up his head. "You're forgiven, but if you ever do that to me…I'll stuff you in bag and drown you in the pond." Mikan threatened.

Natsume chuckled and then kissed Mikan on the lips. Suddenly, the chimes rang and Natsume smirked. Natsume let Mikan go and then got something out of his pocket. He put it on Mikan's lap and looked away. Mikan looked at Natsume confused. "What's this for?" Mikan couldn't help but ask.

"Your Christmas present." Natsume replied.

Mikan smiled and quickly unwrapped the gift. Her smile became even wider. Mikan put on the gift on her right ring finger and hugged Natsume. "Thanks Natsume." Mikan said while giggling.

"Read what it says on the inner part." Natsume said.

Mikan took off the ring and read it. "Natsume…" Mikan said nervously, "What's it suppose to say?"

"Mikan plus Natsume equal love…why?" Natsume asked.

Mikan showed Natsume the ring and then smirked. Natsume took it and his eyes widened. The writing read, "I want to do you –Natsume."

Mikan smiled and then saw Natsume's eyes blazing. "I'm going to kill that son of a bitch!" Natsume yelled.

Mikan held onto his shirt and started to giggle. She pulled Natsume on top of the bed with her and started to play with his hair. Natsume gazed at Mikan's beautiful and pure hazel eyes. Mikan smiled and couldn't help but feel…like it was true love.

_**The End!**_

_**Or will I make a next one?**_

_**Thank you all my reader and the people who commented back….Thanks I really and deeply appreciate it.**_


End file.
